Evanescence
by kiki-twilighter-ever
Summary: Seth imprints on a 13 year girl who is visiting her family. When she leaves he fears he will never see her again, that is in till she comes back 3 years later. But she has a dark, dark past and heavy secrets that push their relationship at every turn.
1. Lithium

**_Summary_**: _**Seth imprints on a 13-year-old girl who is on a vacation with her family during the summer. She leaves and Seth fears that he will never see her again, that is until three years later when the girl moves to La Push and meets him. But she has her own secrets- she was raped, she's anorexic, she cuts, and is into drugs. Oh, and a vampire is out to get her. But, whoever said imprinting on someone was easy?**_

**_Hey, yet another new story from me. Don't worry, this won't affect any of my stories now. I've had this idea since like October but wanted to wait a while before I posted it._**

**_It's called Evanescence because of my new favorite band; Evanescence. Each chapters name is a song of theirs, and the theme of the chapter. It would help to listen to the song while reading the chapter. Along with the Evanescence song there will be a second song for the chapter. I hope everyone listens to them!_**

**_Another thing before the story starts is I would like everyone to know that this takes place in 2013!!!! I need it to be like this so that the ages are correct. Please keep this in mind._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, or Evanescence._**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Set in 2013!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Playlist for this chapter:**_

_**Lithium**** by ****Evanescence**_

_**Welcome To My Life**** by ****Simple Plan**_

_

* * *

_

**Evanescent** (adjective)– soon passing out of sight, memory, or existence; quickly fading or disappearing.

**Lithium**- A medication used to stabilize manic-depression.

* * *

**Chapter One- Lithium**

My name is Adalynn Scarlet Cross, I'm 16 and my life is…well, shitty. Here…where did it all start? I guess three years ago, after I came home from visiting my siblings. Here, first I'll tell you about my family. It's big. 10 people altogether.

Okay my mom and dad both come from families that have twins or triplets. My mom, is from France and my dad is from Australia. They met in the United States while attending Harvard Law School. They fell in love, got married, blah, blah, blah…. Point is they opened up a successful law firm and then after a few years decided they were ready for kids.

Turns out, they got twins, identical-looking twins although one was a boy and one a girl. They soon were named Daniela Chelsea Cross and Daniel Charlie Cross (yeah I know, they even sound like twins). Born on December 25th 1986 (sucks for them), each of them healthy. Mom and Dad just loved being parents, so two years later they tried again and…ding, ding, ding! Another win. And this time? Triplets.

My parents wanted the sex to be a mystery this time. So the names they picked out were totally on the spot, but my parents are cheesy and names had be a lot alike. Boys this time: Kevin Alexander Cross, Kenneth Andrew Cross, and Kade Aiden Cross. Born on June 2nd 1988. And they were also identical.

And then my parents were stupid enough to get pregnant…again! Apparently, four boys and one girl wasn't enough. So one year later, Mom was once again pregnant. Twins this time…again, and again they were a boy and girl–although this time they looked nothing alike. Christopher Liam Cross and Christina Lilly Cross. Born March 17th 1990.

So where do I fit into this? Well, I'm the mistake. After seven children–all of them still in their first five years–my parents settled down for quite sometime. And then, I just had to come into the picture and ruin it. Eight years after Mom's last pregnancy, I popped into her stomach.

But still, she and my dad welcomed me into the world with their arms wide open. I was named, obviously, Adalynn Scarlet Cross. I was born on May 9th 1998. The only person in a family of 10 that didn't have a twin (hell, both my parents had twins! My dad was part of a triplet set).

So I lived with my parents and my siblings for 10 years, then my siblings decided to move out and get a house in Washington. Yeah, they all just moved at once–leaving me with dad and mom. Now my family was very wealthy, and if being successful lawyers wasn't enough, they won the freaking lottery! It was the biggest jackpot Michigan has ever had. $432,000,000. Yup, Four hundred thirty two million dollars. Needless to say, my parents retired from their jobs and I became a spoiled kid. Of course, my parents sent money to my siblings, even though it was unneeded. Daniel (Dan) and Daniela (Dani) already had very well paid jobs. Dan, a doctor and Dani, an author. Anyway…on with the story.

My parents and I went around the world. Going to Australia, London, England, China, Brazil, Scotland, Ireland… you name it we went there. But I hadn't seen any of my siblings in two years. So for my 12th birthday, my parents took me to see them. They lived in a small town in the Olympic Peninsula called La Push (well Dani and Dan did, the others live in an apartment by Seattle University but during vacations they go there). They said they liked the beaches and people that lived there.

After we got home, my parents decided to stay in Michigan for a while. I got back in school, they went back to work, and I got a boyfriend. Everything went downhill from there.

You know how people say that drugs are in high school? Well, they lie. Drugs come in during middle school and boys also come in. His name Logan–and he was an 8th grader when I was a 7th grader. He had the best smile, and was on all of the sport teams: basketball, track, soccer, and flag football. He became my friend and unlike others, he didn't do it for the money.

Soon we were going out, and then he introduced me to his "friends". His friends were in 10th grade, sophomores. And he did drugs with them. He brought me to there hang out one time, which was in a clearing in the forest around a Publix.

I had never wanted to do drugs; I thought people who do them are stupid. But I soon found out, I was the one being stupid. Pot and crank were my choice of drugs, and luckily Scott, Tom, and Missy (Logan's friends) always had it on them. Sure, it cost money, but hey my parents were billionaires. They never noticed me, so they didn't notice the difference that the drugs did.

So even as Logan went to his freshman year of high school–with me still in middle–we continued our relationship. He told me he loved me, and I believed him. And then the conversation came up. His "friends" always made sexual jokes about me. And they kept pressuring us into "doin' it". I knew Logan wanted to, he said "you don't have the body of a 13 year-old", but even with drugs I was never that high and stupid.

So, we never did. Until, I guess he snapped. And this is when my life really crashed down. Eighth grade had just finished, and I was 14. My parents were out of the house and I invited Logan over–we did this often. We were in my room, on the bed, watching TV when suddenly he put his hand on my thigh. During that moment I didn't think that it was anything as he rubbed my legs. And then he rolled on top of me.

I'll spare you the details and just give you a summary. I said no, he said yes, he was bigger, he held me down, took off my clothes, took off his…and I screamed…a lot. As if being raped by my 15 year-old boyfriend at 14 wasn't enough, it happened every time he and I were alone.

I tried to get away, but he threatened he would kill me if I told anyone, and if I didn't stay with him he would hurt my parents. I believed him. He was a big guy for 15, not to mention that he was a drug addict–like me.

I had to get away from the emotional trauma that my life now bared. Drugs were no longer enough. And cutting soon weaved it's way into my life. I was more addicted to the feel of a blade cutting into my flesh and blood trickling down my skin more than I was with drugs.

And then Logan was there, always hurting me physically and mentally…every time I seemed to be happy…. I stopped eating, finding I was no longer hungry. My hair thinned, I became weaker–completely helpless against Logan, and I retreated into my shell.

My parents finally seemed to notice, and thought that it was because I wasn't with my siblings. Turns out, my parents wanted to travel more and were beginning to think that I slowed them down. Yup, they said that to me! So they sent me to live with my brothers and sisters.

* * *

And so, here I am, sitting in one of those seats at the airport, waiting for my siblings to pick me up. My fingers itch to feel the cold blade as I slice my arm. I can almost feel the good pain and the sticky red liquid that would-

"Adalynn!" I open my eyes to see Dani running towards me. I grimace on the inside but smile and stand up, just in time to catch her hug. She hugs me tightly and longer than what I feel comfortable with. She pulls away and smiles at me.

Dani is beautiful and young. She has brown hair that is a little past her shoulder that always has that shiny look. She has brown eyes–she and Dan got them from our grandparents–and nice, perfect teeth. She is the palest in the family, but doesn't wear a lot of make up. She has light pink lips and a strong bone structure.

"Hey Dani!" I reply back with fake happiness.

"Lynn!" I look past Dani to see Kade, Kevin, and Kenneth. The triplets, oh joy! The thing about triple K (as we call them) is that they are exactly alike. They all have the dark blue eyes (compliments of our dad) and long-ish black hair. They all push it to the side, like a lot of the boys do now. They have the same nose we all do, straight and perfect (thanks mom), and the strong bone structure from dad. They're all tall–around 6'1" with big muscles they got from working out.

They even act the same way. They all love jokes, pranks, and laughing. They all play sports at Seattle University. Kenneth plays on the men's volleyball team, Kade on the basketball team, and Kevin on the baseball team.

I smile at them and give each a hug. Kade ruffles my hair and grins down at me.

"Did you get shorter, shrimp?" He asks me, which makes me frown.

"No. Hey, did you know it's not healthy to take steroids?" I joke with him. _Coming from the drug addict._ This time he frowns and glares at me.

"Hey! It's not my fault you are so small. Do you even have any fat on you?" He asks me. _No_.

"Yeah. Do you, Mr. Muscle?" I ask. He grins down at me, and Kenneth and Kevin laugh.

"Here, where are your suitcases?" he asks. I nod my head to the three giant suitcases and the one large duffle bag on the floor. My brothers grab them as if they weigh as much as I do (which isn't a lot). Although they have to be at lease 100 pounds each.

"Where's everyone else?" I ask Dani as we start walking towards the front.

"The car," she says.

"Is everyone going to fit?" I ask her, I didn't miss her say "the car", not _cars_. She nods.

"It's a big car. How are Mom and Dad?" She asks me. _Stupid and blind as ever._

"Great, they told me to say that they missed you guys," I say. Actually, they hadn't. It's not that my parents don't love my siblings–but my parents are still too wrapped up in their own lives to really remember a lot of things. They left me at an airport once…in Rome.

Dani leads me to a huge black escalader, with three people standing around it. Great.

"Addie!" Christina called. They all have their own names for me; Dan and Dani call me Adalynn, Triple K call me Lynn or Shrimp, Christina calls me Addie (Add-e) and Christopher (Chris) calls me Scar (for my middle name, Scarlet). I smile at my youngest, oldest sister and hug her as she runs to me.

I don't want to make a scene, but of course I am their baby sister. They, like my parents, love to spoil me. Dan picks me up and twirls me around and Chris smils at me and gives me a high-five, something he always does with me.

Triple K throw my bags in the trunk and then everyone gets in. Dan hops in the driver's seat and Kevin takes shotgun. The Escalade has two bucket seats, and behind that are three seats. Only seven seats, and there are eight people.

Kade and Kenneth take the bucket seats, while Christina, Dani, and Chris take the back three seats.

"Wait," I say as I think of the solution to this problem. "I have to-"

"Sit in my lap," Kenneth says as he grabs my waist and pulls me onto his lap. I groan which causes everyone to laugh. Sure, I always used to have to do this–but that was like five years ago. And I've changed a lot. Well, I guess that's just my stupid life.

* * *

_**Now this is the first time I've done something like this. I usually don't do something in present tense, it's quite hard for me, but my beta–RyK77–thought it would be best this way and I agree with her. I hope everyone likes the first new chapter. This is a serious story, it will get intense at some points. Self abuse, drugs, constant rape, suicide in later chapters. At the time it is rated T but it will proabaly change. But there will be no lemons! So, nothing to graphic.**_

_**Please review! Next chapter is Seth's POV!**_


	2. Taking Over Me

PLEASE READ:

_**Okay, let me make one thing clear: SETH ISN'T HAPPY IN THE BEGINNING!!! He lost his imprint, and his whole reason for staying sane. So, yes, in the beginning of this story he is not himself. Get over it. Now, by the nineth chapter he is already becoming his old self again, but yes there will be moments (maybe later on) when he is a little un-Seth like. If you don't like the way I write him, STOP READING! I am no Stepahine Meyer. And, even if Seth is happy later, I would never be able to write Seth like she does. Let's face it, no one can write HER characters the exact way they are meant to be. This is FAN fiction, so we can only try our best. **_

_**Another topic: Anything you read in this is completely fiction: this is not my life, only my idea. Let me make that clear, I don't have a boyfriend who rapes me (hell I never even have a boyfriend), nor did I win 432,000,00 dollars in the lottery, I do not have seven siblings or do drugs, cut myself, nor am I slightly anorexic. FICTION people. I DO NOT harm myself. If you do, then it's your choice. I will not judge you; my best friend does it to himself. Now, I do not recommend you do it but if you want to; who am I to tell you not to?**_

**_This is from Seth's POV, and in this story he is a bit...insane? Yes, inasne. I beileve that if a wolf goes long enough without seeing ther imprint, they will go crazy. A bit of a stretch but hang in there. In this chapter the imprint is very strong, but oh, well! Short chapter, sorry, but it get's better latter on. Thanks to my beta, RyK77._**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Playlist for this chapter:**_

_**Taking Over Me by Evanescence**_

_**Need by **__**Hana Pestle**_

* * *

**Evanescent** (adjective)– soon passing out of sight, memory, or existence; quickly fading or disappearing.

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter Two- Taking Over Me**

**Seth's POV ***3 years ago (2010)*****

I notice a girl walking with her parents. I am just hanging with the pack, walking along the beach and talking to Brady as she and her family pass by. She stands between her mom and dad, and as they pass by I notice their hold on her hands tightening, as if they are afraid of us.

I only mean to look her over and then my eyes land on her face. I freeze where I stand as my world shifts. It's like everything that I see goes out of focus and spins around, except her. She stays frozen in my sight, a smile on her face as she gazes up at her blurry mom. Do I have a family? I don't remember; everything that holds me to earth disappears, even gravity, and is replaced with her.

And then she's gone. I feel someone ram into me from behind and realize it's Jared, who is walking with Kim behind me.

"Hey, what-" He cuts off his sentence as I walk away from them, and toward the girl. I want her. I want her. I pick up my pace, and soon I am right behind her and her parents. I reach my hand out to grab her–BAM!

Sam tackles me into the forest, and away from my life. The family never even notices me there. I growl at him and throw him off of me. I start running back to her when another tackle knocks me off balance. Jacob this time. I snarl at him, and push against his chest.

"Seth! Seth!" I hear people shout, but I can't understand them. I push against every hand that holds me, I curse at every voice I hear, and I begin shaking with rage. They are keeping me from her.

And then suddenly I explode and throw all of them off of me. I race through the forest and make it to the beach before anyone catches me. There she is, hugging another boy. I growl and jump out of the trees, as my wolf, but then a mouth around my back leg catches me and drags me back into the trees.

_**Seth, calm down.**_ It is Jacob speaking in his alpha voice.

_No! You're keeping me from her!_ I yell at him, even though I am calming down.

_From who Seth?_ I hear Leah ask. I growl at everyone and think of the perfect angel.

_From her!_ _I want her back, let me go!_

_Seth, you can't. She'll be scared._ Sam says. I bow my head at the thought of her being scared of me. I want her, but don't want her scared. I want her happy. My pack reads my thoughts.

_That's why you need to let her stay with her family._ Jared this time. I let out a whine.

_We'll find away so you can talk to her._

We never did.

****A week later****

Her name is Adalynn; she is 13, visiting her family. The man she hugged was her older brother, Daniel. She has seven other siblings, all of them twins or triplets. I learned all of this by…listening to her in their house.

I still haven't gotten a chance to say hi to her, and it is killing me not to be able to talk to her. Jacob insists on always having someone else with me when I visit her house to listen, they are afraid I will take her. I had one time gotten close. It was one o'clock and everyone was sleeping in her house. I had climbed up the wall and to her window. I had opened it and was just about to step inside when Paul caught me.

They won't leave me alone since.

****1 month after first seeing Adalynn****

"She's gone," I whisper, dropping to my knees. "She's gone." I sob and collapse completely, falling face first into the dirt. I soon feel Jacob's arms around me as he pulls me up. I sob harder and continue repeating those words.

"Seth, it's okay. It's going to be fine," Jacob says as he drapes one arm over his shoulder and drags me toward the Cullen house.

"She left me."

****2 months from when Seth first saw her****

"Come on Seth," Emmett whines, poking me. I continue ignoring him and look at the ceiling. I can see her there, smiling at me. "Seth, come on. She was just some chick-"

I grab his hand and throw him…hard. His body goes flying and crashes through the glass wall. He lands in the forest, digging pieces of the ground and leaving a huge long dent. I am above him before he can fully regain himself. My foot is on his throat, pressing down hard, leaving him gasping for air he doesn't need. I grab his arm, that was reaching up to grab my foot, and rip it off of him.

He screams out in pain as I throw the arm into the surrounding forest. Suddenly Jasper and Edward are there restraining me.

"How does it feel?!" I yell at Emmett. "Does it hurt? That's nothing!" I shout at him, still being restrained by Jasper and Edward. The rest of the Cullen family flock to Emmett, helping him up and looking between us. "I'd take that over the pain I have right now!" And then I kick out of Jasper's arms and run away.

****3months after first seeing Adalynn*****

" '_He's worse than what we thought it would be like. He's not eating, or sleeping, or talking. He's loosing weight and energy; he's becoming as pale as us! He flinches away from everything…he doesn't smile any more. He's becoming more and more violent. He won't and can't go to school, anything will tick him off. He's dying.' "_

I push my legs faster as I run farther, and farther away from the voices in my head, ignoring Jacob's recap of what Edward told the other Cullens.

_Shit, he's running away._

****6 months after he saw Adalynn****

"Seth," my sister says softly. I barely glance at her and grip the gun tighter. "Seth, please don't do it." She pleads. I look at the gun curiously.

"I've been thinking," I say softly. "Do you think dying is painful? I should have asked one of the Cullens." I let out a short laugh as I run my hands over the gun again. "It hurts Leah," I whine, flashing my eyes up to her for a moment. She pleads with me, looking at me with those Please-Don't-Do-This eyes. "It hurts more than anything I had ever felt. It's like my bones are being stretched out and my organs are exploding and sometimes I can't move-"

"This isn't the way, Seth. What about Mom? What about me?" She asks.

"What about you?" I snap out sarcastically.

I hear her sharp intake of breath at my words. They are rude and mean, but so very true. "I can't see her," wince, "I can't hear her," wince, "I don't have a reason to live." I raise the gun a little and Leah gets up from her seat. "Close your eyes," I tell her. And then I place the gun to my forehead. _**BAM!**_

But the sound isn't the gun. It is the sound of Jacob colliding with me. I drop the gun and land on the floor with Jacob above me. He has a look of pure rage on his face as his fist makes contact with my nose. And then he begins punching me, his grunts soon turning into sobs and yells.

"You bastard! How could you! You were going to kill yourself! Leave us all! Leave your mom, leave your sister, leave your friends!" He cries above me as he continues pounding me. I don't mind it, I deserve it.

"Please," I whisper, looking up at him with my bloody face. His face is red from tears and sweat; his breathing comes out in gasps. He freezes when he hears my voice. One of his hands curls around my shirt and his other hovers midway in the air- ready for another punch. "Kill me."

His glare is so strong that seems to pierce through me. He begins to shake and lets out a few small spits.

His knuckles hitting me once more is the last thing I see before the blackness.

****I year after seeing Adalynn (2011)****

"Look at how beautiful you are, Adalynn," I whisper into her ear. She giggles and a pink blush appeares on her cheeks.

"Seth, stop it." She commands. I smile at her and brush a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She giggles and leans into my chest, I wrap my arms around her small frame and pull her closer. She sighs and turns her head to land a kiss on my lips. I kiss her back softly. We pull away slightly and she bites her lip before looking up at me through her lashes.

I smile softly at her before leaning in to kiss her again. She parts her lips and my tongue darts in.

"Seth?" I groan into her mouth–Leah. Adalynn pulls away quickly and jumps out of my arms, biting her lips and looking down guiltily. I sigh and sit up, trying to grab her arm to pull her back in but she slaps it away.

"Seth," she whispers, glancing at my sister in the doorway. I sigh again and turn toward her.

"What do you want Leah? Adalynn and I are trying to relax," I spout angrily. Leah's face looks confused.

"Adalynn?" She asks me. I roll my eyes and gesture to where Adalynn stands.

"Yes, Adalynn. My girlfriend." Leah's face then turns blank and she glances around the room before walking further in. Adalynn watches her warily.

"Seth, no one else is in here," she says. I look at her funny and then smirk.

"Of course there is. Don't be rude, Leah!" I scold her. Leah grabs my chin, and jerks it toward the mirror.

"Look Seth! Look in the mirror! Is she in the room?" She asks me. I want to laugh, but instead I look at the room through the mirror. She isn't there. I look behind me to make sure but Adalynn has disappeared.

"No," I whisper. "No," I said again, louder this time. I stand up quickly, knocking off Leah's hand, and pound my fist on the small dresser. "No, no, no, no!! NO! Adalynn, come back! Adalynn, come back to me!" I screamed.

But she never did.

****Present Time (2013)****

I stood in the spot on the beach where I had first saw her as the memories flashed through my head. Three years later and I was still miserable. Today was a good day though, I wasn't "mentally insane" as Paul had so kindly put it when he found out about what happened two years ago.

"Seth!" I looked up to see Jared running down the beach towards me. "Man you didn't call! I thought you would call me when you wanted to see the movie?" That was a lie. I had to call someone in the pack, or Billy or someone like that every five hours. It was a rule, for me at least, since my suicide attempt.

"I don't want to see the movie," I said to him, walking away. His warm arm shot out and grabbed my arm as I turned.

"You sure?" Translation: _You gonna kill yourself_?

"I'm sure," I said trying to pull away, but his grip only tightened.

"I mean because yesterday you were so excited to see it and stuff." Translation: _Jacob told me not to let you out of my sight_. I clenched my fist and let out a breath.

"I'm sure."

"Well come with me anyway. I want to see the movie and no one else will see it with me-"

I turned around quickly and grabbed his throat, throwing him down onto the sand. I growled at him and glared at his shocked expression.

"I'm not in the mood, Jared." And then I jumped off of him and walked away, trying not to cry as I passed the spot where I saw her. I walked home slowly, dreading what awaited me at home.

I thought about running away right at that moment, but they always find me and bring me back. I've tried.

"You didn't call," Leah accused as I arrived. Just what I thought. I passed right by her and down the hall, but she followed.

"I didn't feel like calling," I muttered. She grabbed my arm and spun me around, pinning me against the wall as she did.

"I was worried," she hissed out in a low voice.

"Well, you can see now, I'm fine."

"Don't. Seth. You call someone for a reason," she reminded. I glared at her and pushed her off, she stumbled back and I pushed her against the opposite wall. Our roles reversed.

"How would you feel? Calling someone, every five hours because they think you're going to kill yourself. What I do is no one's concern." I pushed away from her and walked into my room, slamming the door shut as I did. I walked to my bed and collapsed on it.

I fell asleep listening to Leah's cries outside the door.

* * *

**_So? Yes, very insane. =). Next chapter is Adalynn's POV and soon Seth and Adalynn will meet in a very...bad way. Remember...Seth is insane! _**

**_REVIEW!_**


	3. Tourniquet

_**Thank you for all the reviews and love. I hope to be posting a chapter to this story every Monday and Thursday. **_

* * *

_**Playlist for this chapter:**_

_**Tourniquet by Evanescence **_

_**Self Inflicted by Katy Perry**_

* * *

**evanescent** (adjective)– soon passing out of sight, memory, or existence; quickly fading or disappearing

**tourniquet** (noun)– a device for stopping the flow of blood through an artery, typically by compressing a limb with a cord or tight bandage

* * *

**Chapter Three- Tourniquet**

"It looks different from the last time," I noted as I stepped out of the car. Kade shrugged.

"It's home," he said and then he smiled down at me and ruffled my hair. "And it's yours now too." Then he walked into the door as I stared at the house more.

My siblings built the house together, and asked me when they couldn't decide. It looked more like a vacation house really, than a house suitable for he La Push weather.

It was a modern house, with those new squares on top of each other like structure. It was tall, and wide with three stories. It was white with the door in the middle of a glass wall. I followed Kade and my other siblings into the house.

I frowned. I guess it hadn't changed. Still the pale walls and white furniture, and the wall that held the fireplace, and the golden-ish lights.

"Where's my room?" I asked Dan. The last time I stayed here I had slept in one of the guest rooms. Although it was a good room I was hopping for my own room–where I could do anything. He smiled at me and grabbed one of my suitcases while Kevin, Kenneth, and Chris took the rest, and I followed him to the last floor.

We passed by two doors and rounded a corner to a door. He opened the door and flipped on the lights to reveal a HUGE room. I gaped as my brothers dropped my stuff.

"You have the floor to yourself, the other doors are to the guest rooms. If you don't want to be up here alone, we could switch-"

"No, no," I said, cutting off Kenneth with a smile. "I love it. Thanks!" I said. They all flashed me smiles at the same time.

"Do you want Dani and Christina to come up and help you unpack?" Chris asked me. I shook my head.

"No, I can do it. I'll be down for dinner," I told them, my eyes sweeping across my room again. They left me alone and I breathed a sigh of relief. This was working out better than I wished. My own floor, a huge room, no parents, no school, no Logan. But plenty of drugs and knives. Heaven.

The room had steps leading down to the bed–which was a huge king, bed. That's good because I tend to take up the whole bed when I sleep, usually falling over when I turn. There was plenty of room for a couch, a dresser, a TV, a stereo, a computer, a freakin bouncy house could fit in my room! The ceiling was high and I smiled as I walked into my own bathroom. My smile grew bigger as I opened the closet.

Walk in–I could fit a car in here! I twirled around like a little girl in a princess outfit. This was perfect, best decision of my life. Now for the worst part, unpacking.

It was going to take forever. I had turned down the offer of help because I didn't want my sisters finding my drugs and knives. They may be my sisters, they may love me, they may spoil me, but they would never let me continue this. They would tell my brothers, then Dan would get all doctor on me and my perfect haven is gone. No thanks.

So I began unpacking my bags. It took awahile, but I finally had my dresser and closet stuffed with clothes. And then there were my blow dryer and other products. There were a few pictures and important things like blankets from China and stuff like that. Then there was my money–that I had stolen out of my bank account for some drugs–that I hid in my closet. And my drugs soon followed that.

When I got to my favorite objects–my cutting utensils–I locked my door and ran my fingers along the line. Five of them. All shiny, metal and ready for use. I picked up my favorite, it was small but very sharp, and pulled up my long sleeved shirt. Good think about Washington? No one questions why you are wearing a long sleeve shirt during the summer.

I let the blade just rest on my skin for an instant. This was my favorite part, right before it happens. A rush of adrenaline crashes on top of me and I let out a shaky breath. And then, with a simple flick of my wrist, I cut my arm. A long, thin, gash suddenly appears on my arm and red liquid drips out of it. I smile to myself and collapse on to the wall.

The feeling washes over me faster than the adrenaline. Pain. Not a sharp pain like cramps, or when I get burnt or get electrocuted. No, this pain was different…better. You find yourself craving for it more and more, like I did.

I've tried many types of things; burning myself, re-opening wounds and picking at skin, I've even purposely broken bones. But nothing is as good as this pain. It makes everything else disappear and the world slips away.

Of course, it never lasts. I've learned that the hard way. So when someone knocked on my door, the world came crashing back down on me. I opened my eyes and sighed.

"Scar?" Chris asked through the door. I laughed on the inside. I do have scars.

"Yes?" I answered nicely as I made my way to the bathroom.

"Dinner's ready," he told me. I almost didn't hear him as I placed my arm under the sink and let the cold-water wash out my blood. The water became red as it went into the drain. I smiled.

"Okay. I'll be there in a moment!" I moved my arm away and began walking to the towel when the blood fell on the ground.

Drip. Drip. Drip. The blood became red dots on the white tiled floor and I couldn't help myself. I brought my gash up to my mouth and slowly licked it. I groaned as it made it's way down my throat.

Then my eyes snapped open and I stopped the bleeding. I pulled my shirt down and then grabbed a towel and some bleach. I quickly wiped up the blood and threw in the trashcan as I walked out of my room.

I ran down the stairs to the first floor and walked to where the dining table was. I was relieved when I saw only Chris, Christina, and Dani there–still putting the food on the table. I wasn't the last one there.

I helped them and soon everyone was there. We all took random seats, me sitting between Dan and Kevin. I must have looked like an ant between them. Dan looked exactly like Dani, except his features were more man-ish and he was big. He was lean and tall, standing at 6 feet, one inch shorter than his younger brothers.

"So…Adalynn…how do you like your room?" Dani asked me as we ate. Whenever any of my siblings were over (since most of them usually were in Seattle) they had family dinners–full family or not. Mostly, these just had Dan and Dani because they were the only ones who were living here year round. I smiled at her nicely.

"I love it! Thanks so much. It's great, just needs to get more furniture…" I trailed off and looked at Christina, she was going to school to become an interior designer. She laughed and nodded.

"I have some catalogs we can look at after dinner," she said excitedly. After having a good cut, I don't need to pretend to be happy, I am. So I smiled back at her, this time it wasn't forced or fake.

"Great! So, what have you guys been up to in the past three years?" They all smiled.

"Stuff," all seven answered perfectly. Another draw back about being the only person in my family without a twin, they all have some stupid connection. Sometimes I feel that I'm not even family. That I don't belong anywhere. Anywhere, but upstairs with my knife, slicing into my skin.

* * *

_**Seth and Adalynn meet next chapter! Maybe some of you won't like the way they do, but remember three years without the one thing to keep you sane–it get's a little weird.**_


	4. Haunted

**_OMG! I posted this chapter eariler today, but my beta did not proof it, that was my fault. I sent it to her on Wendsday and when it was five o'clock and I hadn't gotten it bsck yet, i freaked out since she only has a computer from Monday to Wendsday intill four o'clock. So, i attempted to change everything to present tense, of course I couldn't do it and changed it back to past tense. And then I posted the chapter, right before she sends me the chapter that she worked on for TWO HOURS! How terrible is that? My fault, so I want to Apologize to her and you. I should learn to be patient and she let me know that. I just want to thank RyK77 so much and hope that she can forgive me, and hopefully continue to be my beta. I know that I can count on her, and I wish I realized that before. Please forgive me._**

**_But, Thanks to everyone who has reviewed: 18 reviews, 14 favorites, and 16 alerts! All in three chapters! WOW! Anyway, Seth and Adalynn finally meet, and this is a long chapter. A lot happens. I just hope I haven't gone too crazy. Anyway, this is to vampiremom122, for giving me my favorite review from last chapter and to RyK77, I think everyone knows why. Hope everyone loves it!_**

* * *

**_Playlist for this song:_**

**_Haunted by Evanescence_**

**_Unwell by Matchbox Twenty_**

* * *

**Chapter Four –Haunted**

"Lynn? Dani and I are going to the grocery store. You want to come?" No.

"Sure!" I stand up from the couch in the family room and walk behind Kade to a white Chevy Camaro. We drive in silence for about five minutes before we come to a stop in front of a small Publix. And I mean like really small.

"Is this the only grocery store here?" I ask them. Dani laughs and shrugs.

"We have a few convenience stores," she says, throwing her arm over my shoulder and smiling at me as we walk inside. Man! It's smaller than I thought.

"Here," Kade says as he hands me a basket. "Why don't you go through the store and pick things out. We'll meet you at the cash registers in fifteen minutes."

"Okay," I reply, although I'll probably bump into them while shopping. This place is smaller than our house in Michigan. Granted, our house in Michigan was bigger than most grocery store places. I walk away from them, glancing over at all the food.

I no longer eat a lot, so I don't grab much. I pick out some potato chips, frozen pizzas, and soda. There aren't many people in the store, but down the junk food aisle I see some people that catch my eye.

They're on the opposite side and at the end of the aisle. They have a huge cart, filled with, what looks like, everything in the store. There are five of them, they all look related. They are huge, well bigger than Triple K, with big muscles and tall, ripped bodies. Their torsos bulge from their shirts and they have cut jeans. They are very tan, no doubt the Native Americans of the tribe that live here. They are all good-looking, with dark eyes and dark, cropped hair.

I feel like an ant as I come closer and closer to them to grab some peanut butter. Well, I feel like an ant compared to anyone, but they are giants. The peanut butter is a few feet from them, but they seem to not notice me. They are laughing, and their laughs echoed the aisle–probably the whole store.

"Adalynn!" It was Kade, at the end of the aisle. The guys turn to look at him before they turn and see me for the first time. At first they just glance at me, but then do a double take. I look down quickly and drop the peanut butter into my basket.

"Coming!" I call back. I edge around the pack of five boys–still staring at me as if I was a celebrity–and towards my brother. He quickly grabs my arm and drags me away from them, towards Dani–who waits at the register. I dump my stuff on the conveyor belt.

"Adalynn," Kade began as we get rang up. "I don't want you to be around those guys."

"Why?" I ask him, puzzled. He sighs and glances at Dani.

"They're dangerous. They are into drugs, and suck people into their gang. Good people. Good innocent girls and boys who never did anything wrong suddenly follow Jacob and Sam around like lost puppies," Kade rants. Drugs? Gangs? In La Push? No way. "Just promise me, when you see them, turn around." Kade sounds desperate.

I give him a puzzled look but nod slowly. I will, if it means so much to them. But, when my drugs are running low, I'll run straight to them. I don't care if I have to join a gang. I'd do it for drugs.

Dani pays for the groceries with a credit card and we grab the bags– Kade taking five in each hand. As we walk towards the door, the five men beat us there, blocking our path. My siblings stop immediately, and I look around confused. There was no other way out or in.

"Hello, Kade and Dani," the one in the front says. They stiffen, but Kade forces a smile on his face.

"Hello, Jacob." Jacob smiles back at him and then looks at me.

"Isn't this your little sister? Adalynn, right?" He glances at Kade, whose fist is clenched, crushing the bags.

"Yes, she is living with us now. Our parents are traveling. If you would move, we have to go home now." Kade's voice is hard and cold, something I've never witnessed or heard before.

"Oh, of course, I just wanted to meet her. Daniel has been talking about her so much." Jacob grins at me and then moves out of the way, the other four following him. Kade and Dani, each standing on each side of me, quickly walk forward, and I jog to keep up with them.

Once we are outside, Dani grabs my bags and hands them and hers to Kade. Then she grabs my hand and runs me to the car, Kade following behind quickly. I don't understand the way they are acting. Am I in some kind of danger? Dani slides me into the backseat of the car before closing the door and getting into the passenger seat.

Seconds later Kade gets in the drivers seat, bags in the trunk, and slams on the gas. We drive out of that parking lot at fifty miles per hour.

"What's wrong?" I ask them.

"Don't tell anyone about what happened back there, no one. Not even our other siblings. Understand?" Kade insists.

"Tell me why I can't tell them and I won't," I say stubbornly. He sighs and glances at Dani again.

"They have seemed to take an interest in you. Please, please, Adalynn, run the other way when you see them." I frown and slump in my seat.

"Fine, whatever." I think they are overreacting. I mean how bad could these guys be?

The rest of the morning is uneventful, which bothers me. After reading for half an hour I look at the clock. Only eleven. I sigh and stand up, changing my jeans and shoes. Then I go downstairs and find Christina.

"Hey, I'm gonna go for a walk," I tell her. She looks up from her laptop and smiles.

"Alright. Be back for dinner," she says. I nod and run out of the house. No promises.

I hit the beach for a while, just walking and watching the water. After that gets boring I decide to walk on the sidewalks, explore what these people call a town. Turns out, it isn't much a town. There is a diner, two convenience stores, a Publix,–duh!–one clothing store, and a hunting and fishing shop. The rest of the buildings are houses.

Walking on a sidewalk, the next house half a mile away, I feel a hand on my shoulder, jerking me back. I let out a gasp as the hand turns me around, to be met by a pair of dark brown eyes. I stare at them for a second before I notice they belong to a man.

"Hey, let go of me," I say as I shrug off his hand. A mask of desperation and pain flashes across his face and he grabs me again, pulling me into a hug. I stand there confused and push against his chest. It takes a minute to realize that he looks a lot like the other dudes from the grocery store. He isn't one of them, but definitely part of their gang.

I scream. Suddenly, I find myself against the wall of an alleyway, his huge body pressing against mine. My scream is cut off when he presses his lips to mine. I let out a shocked gasp as he darts his tongue between my lips. Flashbacks of Logan run through my head; holding me down and taunting me, raping me.

I scream again and shove as hard as I can against him. I guess he didn't expect it because he stumbles back, and I take the opportunity to run. He recovers quickly though, too quickly, and grabs my arm, pulling it behind my back. I scream out in pain as I hear a small crack.

A shooting feeling runs up my whole arm, and I drop to the ground, cradling it. I begin to cry and crawled away from him. I had broken my arm before, but I had always done it. The pain was in my control. The stranger freezes in his spot–just looking at me with a confused face. And then realization dawns on him. He runs to me, towering over me, and I whimper. He picks me up gently, being careful with my broken arm, and cradles me like you would a baby.

I sob again and try desperately to get away from him. I didn't just leave a rapist and abuser to be rapped by another one. I scream, louder than before, but his hand quickly covers my mouth.

"Shh….I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. You know that," he whispers. Know that?! I sob again, tears running down my face and snot dribbling down my chin. I'm sure at the moment I look very, very unattractive but I am hoping for that.

Then the man lifts me and begins to run. He takes me across the street and into the forest. This is it, I thought wildly. He is going to torture me for days in the woods where no one could find me and then kill me. I truly believe he could as he runs deeper and deeper into it. Then we come to a small dirt road, and a small wooden home appears. Definitely not where I would have thought a bunch of drug dealing kidnappers would hang out.

He kicks open the door, taking my shaking and screaming body inside. He sets me down on the couch and the first chance I get I make a run for it. Of course, he catches me quickly.

I scream and he dumps me back on the couch. He looms over me, but he isn't angry. Was that…love I see in his eyes? No, it isn't.

"I'll be right back. Stay here Adalynn," he says sternly. Then when I blink, he's gone. Before I can stand up to run again, he's back, with rope. I try to crawl away from him but he grabs me quickly, turning me around and grabbing my wrists in one fluent motion. I cry out in pain as he ties my hands together. My arm is probably broken.

He turns me back around and looks into my eyes, smiling.

"There," he says. "That's better." I spit at him. Smartest thing to do? No. but it makes me feel good. The man chuckles and rubs off the spit. "It's okay, I forgive you. It can be so overwhelming when people in love see each other after such a long time."

People in love? People in fucking love! I don't love this man! I don't know him! If anything I hate this man; he broke my arm, kidnapped me, tied me up, forced a kiss on me. Hell he was probably going to rape me. The thought made my body freeze for a second.

"I don't love you! I don't know you!" I yell at him. He looks hurt, and confused.

"Adalynn, don't lie." Is this man insane! I knew the answer to that; yes, yes, yes, yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes!

"You are insane! Let me go you crazy bastard!" He frownsd again and grabs a sheet from the chair next to the couch. He rips it a few times until there is a small piece left.

"I don't like it when you cuss, Adalynn. You know that." He stuffs the piece of cloth in my mouth and ties it around my head. A gag. "There we go." I chock out a sob, muffled by the gag. He steps back to look at me, a smile on his face.

It continues like this for a few minutes, me sobbing as he watches. But then he sucks in a big breath and I look up slowly. A look of panic crosses his face and he looks sorry.

"Shit," he whispered. "Shit, shit shit!" He got louder as he went on and I winced. "Oh god, what did I do?" he mutters. You kidnapped me!

He rushes out of the room quickly and I watch him through the door frame. He picks up a phone, dialing a number quickly and pressing it to his ear. He mutters quickly and quietly into the phone and hangs up. He doesn't come back into the room, and I don't try to run. He scares me.

A few minutes later the front door opens and four people come in. Three walk, one is in a wheelchair. Two are men, including the one in the wheelchair, and the other two are women. They glance around the room and see me tied, gagged, and sobbing.

"Seth!" The standing man calls in a demanding tone, still looking at me. "Seth" comes in a few seconds later, shoulders hunched and head hung low. "What the hell were you thinking!?" The man yells, pointing at me. I shudder.

"Sam," one of the girls chides. He ignores her.

"Are you insane?" YES! "Do you not see what you did?"

"That's why I called you," Seth mutters. Sam isn't going to let him slide that easily.

"We were going to work it out Seth! Do you realize she will never talk to you again now?" Sam yells.

"Sam," the women chides again, sharper this time. Seth's head snaps up to glare at Sam.

"No," he says, shaking his head. "No, Adalynn loves me!" I try to scream no but it gets muffled, no one glances at me. "Adalynn loves me," Seth says again. Sam lets out what sounds like a growl and turns away from him. I can see the tremors running through his body.

"Sam!" The man in the wheelchair orders strictly. Sam takes long deep breaths and then shoves away from the wall. "Seth we'll talk in the kitchen. Come on Sam." The man says when he sees that Sam isn't following.

"Billy," one of the women says. The man in the wheelchair glances at me. I try to keep the sob inside me. "Billy" sighs and slumps in his seat.

"Is she hurt?" He asks Seth. Seth looks down guiltily.

"God, what the hell did you do Seth?!" Sam roars again. Billy glares at him.

"Sam!" Billy scolds again, turning back to stare at Seth.

"I didn't mean to," he whines. "She struggled, and I slipped. I broke her arm." Hell yeah you did, asshole! You're lucky I don't come over there and kill you. Yeah, my bitterness was coming out. I knew I would never have the strength to do it, but it made me feel good. Billy sighs.

"Call Carlisle, see if he can fix it," Billy says.

"No!" Sam and Seth say at the same time. "Not him," Seth whispers. Billy glares at him.

"You did this, Seth. You broke her arm and kidnapped her. You and Sam will bring her there and then will figure out what to do. I have to talk to the council. Leah, go tell the pack," Billy orders. One of the girls nods and runs out of the house, leaving only the other one.

"Sam," she whined. Sam walks up to her and hugs her. He whispers something in her ear and she sighs, nodding her head and leaving the house, wheeling Billy out as well.

"Does she have to be tied up?" Sam asks Seth as they turn back to me. Seth smiles at me, his eyes twinkling.

"She tried to run, I didn't want her to get hurt." Yeah, right! You broke my arm, asshole! Sam sighs.

"Alright fine. Let's go," Sam says. Seth bounds over to me, picking me up and cradling me to his chest as if I was a baby. I scream and try to kick him, but he holds me tight in his arms. He is actually kind of hot. Temperature wise, I mean.

Seth nuzzles my neck as he carries me to a car, Sam sitting in the driver's seat. The drive is mostly silent, and the only time someone speaks is when Sam calls, I'm guessing, Carlisle. Great, another guy. I am surprised when we pull into Forks Hospital. They drive behind it and pull into a deserted parking lot.

Seth then picks me up in his arms and I cry out in pain–although it gets muffled by the cloth–as my arm painfully hits his body. Seth cradles me and "shhh"es me as he walks to a window, Sam following.

I try not to cry, but a few more tears escape my eyes. Is this it? Are they going to kill me?

Sam knocks on a window twice, and I can see an office behind the glass. An office? Why kill me inside a hospital, let alone in an office? A man appears behind the glass, a perplexed look on his face. He is beautiful, with pale skin and golden eyes. For a second I think I am already dead, he looks like an angel (yes, very cheesy), but then I remember I am in Seth's arms. Hey, maybe I went to hell instead?

The man pushes open the window slowly, watching me carefully. He glances at both Sam and Seth.

"Sam, Seth," he greets, moving back. Sam climbs into the window first, and I'm surprised he fits.

"Carlisle," he says as he passes the man. "Carlisle" then helps Seth as he gently grabs me and sets me on the carpet in his office. Seth then jumps into the window, and hugs Carlisle.

"Her arm is broken," Seth explains as he pulls away. "Can you fix it?" Carlisle then glances back at me, tied and gagged. He swallows.

"Seth….what happened?" He asks worriedly. When Seth guiltily looks to the floor Carlisle sighs and pulls me closer to him. He reaches behind me and quickly unties my arms.

As soon as they are free, I push against him. It is hard to do with one hand, but I've done it before with Logan. I can't hold in my pleas and cries any longer, so I let them out. All of them come out muffled, but I continue to I sob and scream as he quickly pins my hand to his chest.

"It's okay," he says. "I'm not going to hurt you, I want to help you." I let out another sob, and he moves me to a couch. I try pleading again, but the cloth muffles it. Seth sits next to me on the couch and grabs my good hand. I flinch away from him, and Carlisle starts to look at my other arm.

"What happened?" He asks Sam. Sam sighs and glances at Seth.

"He saw her and just took her. He was acting on instinct; you know how he's been without her, Carlisle. She struggled and got hurt," Sam explains. I cry out in pain when Carlisle presses down on my arm. Seth jumps up, pulling me with him, and pulls me behind him.

"What did you do to her!?" Seth shouts. I glance around frantically and see the door only a few feet behind me. Both Carlisle and Sam are focused on Seth, but I know I only have two seconds before they catch me. So, I bolt. My hand is on the handle when a hand wraps around my waist and jerks me back. I sob again and thrash. "Adalynn," Seth whispers into my ear. I screech and thrash more.

"Seth, you need to put her down," Carlisle says. He growls and picks me up, crushing me into his chest.

"She's mine," he snarls, rocking me back and forth like a baby. I let out another sob. He scares me. They keep talking about me being with Seth or something like that. What is going on? I am not anyone's property!

"Seth," Carlisle's voice is slow and certain. "Do you want her in pain?" He asks. Seth looks down at me–shaking and screaming in fear–with loving eyes.

"No," he whispers softly. Carlisle steps forward and holds out his arms.

"You know me, Seth. I promise I won't hurt her." Seth looks back down at me and strokes my cheek with his hand. Then he hands me to Carlisle and I notice how cold his hands are. He sets me back down on the couch and then walks to his desk. This time, I stay still and silently pray they won't hurt me. Carlisle comes back with a small medical bag.

"Her arm is badly sprained but it shouldn't be to hard to fix." I flinch away from him as he sits down. Seth sits down next to me and holds my other hand, much like before.

"It's going to be fine Adalynn," he whispers. I don't believe him. Carlisle stops whatever he was doing with my arm and looks up.

"Did you say Adalynn?" He asks. Seth nods and smiles, as if just hearing my name made him happy. Carlisle turns to me. "Is your brother Dr. Daniel Cross?" Daniel! I hadn't thought of my family at all until now. And then I realize we are at the hospital, where Daniel works. Daniel is somewhere in this building, and he has no idea I'm here. I nod my head weakly.

"Who is Daniel?" Sam asks. Carlisle walks over to his desk and pulls out a cell phone.

"Her older brother, one of many. He's been talking about her all month." I feel a hint of guilt. I never noticed how much Dan loves me, and what would happen to me if I get killed by these psychopaths. "She needs to call him. Dan is a personal friend, and I know he'll be worried about her. If she doesn't call him and tell him she's fine, he'll call the police," Carlisle explains to Sam.

Sam grimaces and straightens up. He glances at me and then at Seth, raising an eyebrow. Seth tucks a strand of hair behind my ear and then nods once.

"Okay," he agrees. "Adalynn, you're going to call your brother and tell him that you are going to the mall. You'll tell him not worry. Okay?" He asks me. I nod weakly again. I wasn't given much of a choice. He hesitantly reaches behind my head and unties the gag. The moment my mouth is free, I plead–because screaming has proven pointless.

"Please! Please, let me go! I won't tell anyone, I promise. Please, let me go, please!" I beg. Seth smiles at me softly and pulls me closer to him. My pleading turns into whimpers and I quiet down. "Please don't hurt me," I whisper. Seth's smile turns into a frown and he tightens his hold.

"I won't hurt you, It's okay," he whispers into my ear. I begin to shake. Carlisle walks forward and I press myself into Seth.

"Adalynn, I need you to stop crying. Daniel can't know your upset or in trouble, okay? If you tell him something else then…" Carlisle trails off and then looks at me meaningfully. I gulp. I didn't need him to tell me what would happen. He dials what I assume is Daniel's number and then presses the phone to my ear. I sniffle and then take deep calm breaths.

"Hello?" Daniel's voice greets me. I couldn't help but smile at his voice.

"Hey," I start.

"Oh, Adalynn! What's up?" He asks. Umm…well I'm at the hospital with three guys and a broken arm, and they kidnapped me. So..yeah. Not.

"Not much. Hey, I'm gonna go to the mall. I don't know exactly when I will get home. Is that cool?" Please say no, please say no, please say no!

"Sure, thing." Damn! "Just be careful."

"Okay, thanks. I love you. See you soon!" The phone slams shut and I close my eyes, breathing in deeply. Seth kisses my cheek and I cringe.

"Seth," Sam says. I open my eyes to see Carlisle back on the couch and Sam lingering by the door. "Why don't we talk while Carlisle fixes Adalynn, Okay?" Seth looks back down at me.

"I'll be back soon, honey." He places a kiss on my forehead and then stands up. He and Sam open the door and slip out before I could even think about screaming. Then only Carlisle and I were left in the room.

"Is a brace okay?" He asks me softly. I glance at him and nod. "Australia and France, right?" He asks.

"What?"

"That's where your parents are from right?"

"Oh, umm…yeah," I reply. He nods twice and continues focusing on my arm.

"If they hadn't said your name, I would have recognized the accent. Very unique, but just like your brother's. You also have the same nose." I never noticed that before. "How are your other siblings?" He asks me.

"Fine, thank you," I tell him. He smiles softly. It is quiet for the next few minutes. I won't look at what Carlisle is doing, but occasionally I feel a little bit of pain.

"He's usually not like this." I glance at Carlisle.

"What?"

"Seth. He's usually not like this; you caught him on a bad day."

"What? He's usually not kidnapping girls off of the street and breaking their arms?" I ask sarcastically. Carlisle grimaces.

"No." There is a long pause. "Not usually." We fall silent again, and I lean back on the couch. My eyes scan the room and notice many medical degrees and pictures. Carlisle has a whole freaking family! I wonder if they all are psychopaths.

"What are you going to do to me?" I ask after several minutes. He doesn't answer for a long time.

"I don't know yet." Then he pulls away and smiles softly at me. "There. All done. Do you feel okay?" He asks.

"Jut peachy," I reply, glancing away from him. He sighs and stands up, pulling out his cell phone again and turning towards a corner. He speaks quietly into the phone, not loud enough for me to understand but not low enough for me to forget he was there.

Soon after, the door opens as Seth and Sam slip in. I immediately cringe when Seth walks over to my side. Sam walks quietly to Carlisle–who is now off the phone–and begins talking to him.

"Are you okay, Sweetie?" Seth asks, lifting my braced arm. I say nothing. "I'm sorry I hurt you, honey. You just struggled, I didn't mean to. I wanted to take you to meet my mom and sister. Well, you met my sister. Do you remember her? She was Leah," he continues to talk to me as if I am his pet.

"Seth," Carlisle butts in. Seth turns towards him. "Now, Adalynn, we have a problem." Oh really, I didn't notice. Surely your problem couldn't be the fact that you kidnapped me! "We don't want to keep you here." Seth pulls me closer at this sentence. Really? Cause it seems like he really does.

"We will be letting you go, Adalynn-"

"NO!" Seth cries defiantly, cutting off Sam. "I don't want her to go. She can't leave me." He picks me up once again and cradles me to his chest. "I love her." After that, everything went black.

* * *

**_So? To, not Seth? Please, the story gets better and better as it goes on. Is anyone actually listen to the songs? No one? Please, come on! Listen to them, they set the tone for the chapter, I listen to them and write the chapter! Just listen! They are amazing, a little gothic, but powerful. Anyway, please review._**

**_REVIEW!_**


	5. Surrender

**_OMG! Thanks to all the reviews, man you guys are amazing, keep it up. This is a short chapter, sorry, but it's in Seth's POV. I think at the end, we get just a hint of Old Seth back. Yay! But the drama and angst isn't over yet._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Songs for this chapter:_**

**_Surrender by Evanescence_**

**_I Will Posses Your Heart by Death Cab For Cutie_**

* * *

**surrender** (verb)– (surrender to) abandon oneself entirely to (a powerful emotion or influence); give in to

* * *

**Chapter Five–Surrender**

Gravity is the force of attraction between two objects. The force is what holds us on Earth. Gravity is also the reason why objects fall from higher surfaces to lower surfaces.

**Seth's POV**

This is what everyone calls a, "bad day." I am seeing her again, and even though I try to convince myself that she isn't real, I can't help it. I talk to her, and she will giggle back and blush. I kiss her, and she kisses back. Her body is so warm, and so comfortable.

"They're coming," she whispers as we hear Jacob, Paul, Jared, Quil, and Embry come back from the grocery store. I groan and kiss her lightly on the lips again.

"Screw them," I mutter. She giggles and pulls away, smirking at me. And then, just like that she's gone. I come crashing down into reality and my heart stumbles. She wasn't real, she is gone. I gulp as Jacob and the others come running into the house.

"Seth!" Jacob yells. I stand up stiffly and nod at them, getting ready to leave, but Jacob catches my arm. "Smell me," he says, grinning. I look at him funny and wiggle out of his grip.

"Uh…no thanks," I reply. Jacob laughs.

"No, seriously, smell me." I sniff him. He smells like himself–dirty. But something else catches my nose and I sniff again. Citrus. I remember that smell; I could never forget it. Even after three years, I know that scent like the back of my hand.

My eyes pop open, and I jump on Jacob.

"Where is she?" I growl, whipping my head around frantically. "Where's Adalynn?" Jacob grips the top of my shoulders.

"Calm down, Seth. She's with her family, but you can't barge into her house. You have to meet her," he tells me sternly, almost like he's talking to a baby. I nod my head quickly. "Okay? You need to calm down. Tomorrow we'll find a way for you to talk to her."

"Tomorrow?" I whisper out. It seems so far away.

"Don't worry, Seth. She isn't going anywhere." I nod my head and smile. She isn't. She won't. I won't allow her. Jacob let go of my shoulders.

"I'm going for a walk," I tell him. Jacob grimaces.

"…Are you sure you're okay? Do you want me to come with you?" Jake asks. This time I grimace.

"No, Jake. I'm in control," I lie. "Today's a good day, and plus Adalynn's here, it will all be good," I explain. Jake flashes a grin and pats my shoulder.

"Okay, Seth. Just be careful." I nod and run out of the house as fast as I can. I push myself into the forest, still in human form. I need to be free, to be alone. I want Adalynn to come back.

And, as I walk into the small town, she does. I smile at her as she suddenly appears next to me, hand intertwined with mine. Some small part of my mind tells me that this isn't real, that she isn't here. But I ignore it. These moments are when I am happiest.

"I missed you," she tells me as she kisses my cheek. I chuckle and kiss hers.

"Me too." She sighs happily and flings our hands back and fourth. Her long brown hair scatters down her back, and her green eyes meet mine.

"I'm hungry," she tells me. I chuckle again and lead her across the street, and to the other direction, towards my house.

That's when she disappears. One moment, her hand is in mine, and the next I feel the gaping hole in my chest as I realize she is gone. I whip my head around frantically, trying to find her. It's then that I smell the scent. The scent that, even with Fake Adalynn with me, I could never smell.

I inhale deeper; yes it's the scent. I let my eyes follow where my nose seems to think it's coming from. A girl was walking down the sidewalk, maybe fifteen feet ahead of me. Her back is toward me, but I know that shade of hair. It's a dark brown that grew to right above her tailbone. I have dreamed for years of running my fingers through that hair. Even with Fake Adalynn, I could never really feel it.

But I knew this was no Fake Adalynn. This is her, my Adalynn. And she is no longer the small 13 year old. She is taller, skinner, even. Her hair is thinner than I imagined, but still beautiful.

I don't know I am running towards her until my hand grips her shoulder, and I jerk her back. She lets out a gasp as I wheel her around to face me. Her beautiful eyes meet mine. And in that one moment, my mind thinks back to memories of Sam and Emily, of Quil and Claire. These couples share the love and trust I have so desperately wanted for three years.

"Hey, let go of me," she says and shrugs out of my hold. Panic swells up in me. Why is she acting like this? What's happened? I grab her again, pulling her into my strong arms. She pushes against my chest, and lets out a scream.

I move so fast I barely understand what I am doing. Her back is pressed the wall of an ally and I am hovering over her. Her lips are so close to mine, and I can't help myself. I press lightly on them, they are so soft. She gasps, opening her mouth and I kiss her more deeply.

She screams again and shoves against me. I wasn't expecting that, so I stumble back and she runs. Pain bumbles in my stomach and I desperately grab her arm, jerking it back until I hear a sickening crunch.

She screams and drops to the ground, cradling her arm. She begins to crawl away from me and I stand frozen. What did I do? And then she whimpers and hugs her arm. Oh, no. Is her arm broken? I loom over her quickly and cradle her, pressing her into my chest. She sobs again, and my heart breaks again.

"Shh…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. You know that," I whisper into her ear as she sobs. I push her further into my chest, lift her, and race off. I run across the road, and into the ever-surrounding forest of La Push. I am careful not to get Adalynn hit with anything; I don't want her in any more pain than she is already. I bring her to Emily's house, where I know no body is. Now, most of the pack is at my house.

I dump Adalynn on the couch, catching her quickly as she tries to run. I realize that she isn't going to be still. So, I run out of the living room as fast as I can and grab some rope from the basement, dashing up to find her to have not moved. Good. I don't want her to hurt herself more. I quickly tie her hands together and then smile.

"There," I say. "That's better." She spits on me. For a second my muscles tighten and coil, ready to attack, but then I chuckle and wipe it off. I don't blame her; we are both doing crazy things. "It's okay, I forgive you. It can be so overwhelming when people in love see each other after such a long time."

"I don't love you! I don't know you!" she screams at me. That's a blow to the heart I think I might never recover from. Once again, my mind flashes back to Emily and Sam; they were drawn to each other; there was never any doubt. Even with Claire and Embry, Claire was always so happy to be around him, still is. The pain wells up in me. She couldn't mean that. She loves me, she has to love me.

**

She feels so good in my arms, so right. I can't let Sam and Carlisle take that away from me. No, I love her and she loves me. I cradle Adalynn closer to me as she falls asleep, and I smile slightly. It has been a long day; I'm glad she's sleeping now.

Sam lets out an annoyed and frustrated growl before he and Carlisle begin talking in the corner of the room again. I go over to the couch, and sit down with Adalynn in my arms. Her scent is intoxicating, strong and beautiful. Earlier, when Carlisle and I were talking, he admitted she smelled better than Bella did. I smiled.

Adalynn's face is pale, and her skin is hugging the bones of her face too tight for what I think to be normal. There are many bags under her eyes, like she hasn't slept in weeks. Her body seems much too light, even for me. I am worried, but maybe I am just paranoid.

**

Adalynn didn't wake up until three hours later, and by that time I had joined Sam and Carlisle, talking about what to do. They swayed me into letting her go, saying things like "if you want her happy," and, "her family will be so worried. If you were them, would you want that," Man, they make a great tag team, too bad they still hate each other.

I rush over to her side, as she groans in pain. "Shh…It's okay," I whisper. "Your fine." She responds with a grunt as I help her into a sitting position. For a quick second, our eyes lock, and I can hear her heart stop for one beat, before quickly picking back up again. I smile at her.

"Please," she says. "Please, I'm tired and I'm scared and I want to go home. Please, I promise I won't tell a soul. I don't care if you're drug dealing kidnappers, I won't tell anyone! Just, please let me go!" She pleads. I let go of her shoulders and stare at her for a few seconds. She's scared of me? She thinks I'm a drug-dealing kidnapper?

And that's when the light bulb got screwed into my head and turned on. I was me again, the small Seth Clearwater, fifteen and clumsy, even as a werewolf. Old Me, would never do this, he would never do anything I did in the last three years. Old Me said things like dude and radical. Old Me would annoy the hell out of Paul by being too nice. And here I am, scaring the one person I love most in the world, my only reason to live. Was I always like this? Had I always been this, weird? To my family, my pack, even my friends?

"Of course," I whisper to her. "Go home. Now, in fact. Make up a story; I don't care what it is. Just go," I whisper out the last words, drenched in sorrow and pain. She stares at me for a second, eyes wide and wild, before glancing at Sam and Carlisle who stand in the corner. Then she sucks in a big air of breath and darts for the door. As soon as the loud echo hits me I collapse on the couch.

"What have I done? What do I do?" I mumble to myself, eyes closed with one arm thrown over them. This is my fault; she hates me and is scared of me while I thought she loves me. Old Me would know better, he would never have done this, instead would have gotten her to love him in a heartbeat by talking to her.

But I could be Old Me again. Even without Adalynn, if she decides to never see me again (which she would) I could go back to being me. I could talk to Leah; annoy her if I'm lucky. I could hug and thank my mom for breakfast every morning like I used to. I could keep my thoughts happy, and smile. I could do it, I would do it. Old Me would be me again.

* * *

**_Okay, so I would like to thank my beta, RyK77, for this awesome chapter. I hope everyone loves the new chapter. Please review, favorite, alert, whatever._**

**_REVIEW!_**


	6. Anywhere

_**Thank you so much for all the reviews. Once again my favorite review coming from **__**vampiremom1221**__**, not that everyone else didn't make me smile too =). A lot of you were like: How were Seth and Adalynn suppose to fall in love? Well, this chapter begins to set everything up. Now, it might not be easy to see where I'm going with this, but I do know what is going to happen! This is a very important chapter. Anyway, thanks to my beta, RyK77, who did an amazing job with this chapter.**_

_**Before you continue reading this I have one request. There is a song sung in this chapter. It's called Anywhere by Evanescence. Pleas, please, please! Please listen to it while listening to this chapter, it might help you get into the mind set of this chapter. Also, listen to the second song. It's more rock-ish and just amazing! Please!**_

* * *

_**Playlist for this chapter:**_

_** Anywhere by Evanescence**_

**_Pet by A Perfect Circle_**

_

* * *

_

**evanescent** (adjective) – soon passing out of sight, memory, or existence; quickly fading or disappearing

* * *

**Chapter Six–Anywhere**

**Mystery POV**

I've been watching her for six months now. I was outraged, at first, by her so-called boyfriend, _Logan_. That little, fragile human who couldn't get a girl into bed with him without force. How dare he? It took everything I had not to snap his pesky neck the first time I saw him doing it to her. But I controlled myself. Now was not the time. I had to learn about the weak human girl that sparked my interest.

I had barely seen her at first. She was walking on a busy sidewalk, the same one I was on. She walked past me, her scent mixing in with others. She bumped shoulders with me, and mumbled a sorry, before continuing down her journey. When I returned to the small cabin that I had been using, I took off my jacket and was putting it in the wash when I smelled it.

Citrus. Light and free. Amazing. I inhaled deeply again, pressing the cotton to my face. Where was this scent from? I had to find it, I had to drink every last drop of the delicious human. I remembered very little of my human life, hundreds of years ago. But, what I could remember was the smell of fresh fruit every morning when waking up. I remember they were my favorite foods.

I ran out of the cabin as quickly as I could, returning to the busy sidewalk. Fat men, old women, ugly young ladies, crying children…they all passed me by, almost fuzzing into the background. They all made my throat burn, but none of them had what I wanted. I inhaled deeply, and let my body drift forward towards the scent.

It brought me to a house, a large mansion. I heard three steady heartbeats from inside as I hid myself behind a tree in their yard.

"Your back!" A mother cried to the person of the sweet scent. I heard them hug and one of them sigh.

"Yes, Mom. I'll be in my room." The voice was tiny, and shook almost. I tilted my head to the side. The voice was beautiful nonetheless, a natural ring to it. I found it…intriguing. I quickly located the young girl's room, in the back corner of the house. Perfect. I smiled as I scaled the sidewall of the house. I was not worried of human's seeing me; this house was miles away from the next.

I peered into the room, making sure to hide myself well. The room was a typical girl's room, nothing I had never seen before. But the young girl who laid on the bed shocked me. Her scent covered every inch of stuff in the house, intoxicating me. Maybe that's why I didn't attack straight away and was able to see the angel's face.

It was thin, pale and tight around her bones. Her hair was thin, greasy even, but long and tangle free. It grew down to her butt, and framed her face perfectly. Her eyes were a beautiful green, nothing that would stand out, but still a shade that made you comment on them. The girl's body was slim, and I could see the blue vein in her arm, exposed by her taking off her long shirt to reveal a tank top. I had to stifle a gasp as I saw her long arms.

Long, thin gashes ran up and down her pale skin. Some were a tempting red, or a rosy pink, but most were pale silver. I could still smell the fresh blood from two of them, but most were maybe weeks old. I was surprised by how someone so innocent looking, so beautiful, could do such evil things to herself.

Is that why I watched her for months? Stalked even? Became obsessed with every word she muttered and everything she touched. Her sweet scent was a drug to me, and I was never going into rehab. Surprisingly, my throat never burned when I smelled it. Sure, there was desire and hunger constantly, but never pain.

I began to love her. It was slow, but noticeable. Stalking became idolizing and idolizing became adoration and adoration became love. True, sweet, real love. Nothing like what that monster – Logan – called love. No, I could never harm poor sweet Adalynn. In my eyes she was a child. Innocent. Even though she wasn't naive, she knew evil and had been through hell. Still, a child to me. A child I loved.

**

It is her first full day in La Push, Washington. Why, of all the places, does her family have to live here? In this small, god forsaken town? In ways I am happy. This is good for her. She has her loving and caring siblings back. She is away from Logan and in safe arms. But mostly I am angry. Werewolves are here. The town stinks more than anything I have ever smelled; Adalynn's scent seems to remain untouched though.

After Adalynn returned from her grocery shopping with her brother and sister, I decided to go hunting. Adalynn doesn't burn my throat, but her seven other siblings do. Port Angelus, I decide. It's far enough away from the werewolves to keep my presence a secret, and full of good smelling people. Adalynn would be safe for a few hours, and later today she and I could finally begin our journey as lovers.

**

Apparently, I was wrong. My poor Adalynn, she had broken her arm. I didn't know of it until I peered into her bedroom that night, and saw her sleeping body cradling a brace. My anger sparks for a moment before I calm down. It's okay, we would soon be together and nothing bad will happen.

At one a.m., I push open her bedroom window. Her family is in their respective rooms, down one level. I am glad Adalynn has the whole level to herself; this will be easier on both of us. I realize that in the beginning she will be hesitant, scared maybe. But, in time she will learn to love me, especially when I take her to our new home.

But I am getting ahead of myself. This is only the first night, of what I hope will be many. I need to pace myself. Start out slow; sing her the song I wrote for her. Yes, that will be nice. She will enjoy that, later on she will realize how beautiful it was and thank me. I convince myself this will work as I step inside her room, pulling the window shut behind me.

I walk quietly with grace to her door, lock it just in case, and then breathe in deeply. My back tenses and my muscles flex, is this how humans feel on their first date? Slowly, I turn to face the small, thin beautiful girl who lay still in her bed. The blankets are tangled with her limbs, and I chuckle silently. She is never peaceful when she sleeps, but is always entertaining.

My feet make no sound on the wooden floor as I glide my way towards her. I am glad her bed is so big; this should make it easier. I know the first thing that will run through her mind when she wakes up with me behind her in bed. She has been through it many times, but it will still frighten her. Of course, I won't do that. Not yet. No, that was something I planned to save for the future, when she and I are ready to start our family together.

I walk behind her, so that we are facing the same direction – her door. I smile slightly as I pull the covers down and climb in, pulling them back around our two bodies. The bed doesn't make a sound or shift in the slightest; it is as if I'm not even here.

My cold arms wrap around her waist, pulling her back until her tank top hits my chest. She lets out a sigh, but stays asleep. I breathe out through my mouth and inhale deeply through my nose. Citrus. Her scent hasn't changed one bit from the first day we ran into each other at the sidewalk. It was destiny, fate. This is our future.

I hum softly into her ear, hoping for her to wake up in a pleasant manner. She doesn't take long to come around. I feel her body go frigid in my cold arms, and her heartbeat speeds up. Her instincts kick in, and she struggles in my grip. Her jaw opens up, but one of my hands snakes up around her lower jaw, holding it still to her upper jaw so that no noise can be made.

"Shh…" I whisper softly into her ear, smiling against her neck. My grip on her tightens, and her jerky movements do nothing but exhaust her. Her body shakes in fear and silent sobs. But I had prepared myself for this. My heart breaks, but I remain like this. In a few months, she will love me and forgive me for this.

"It's okay," I whisper again, kissing her hair softly. "I'm not going to hurt you." She shudders in my arms, I'm not sure if it was from fear or cold. But still, I pull the covers tighter around us so that we are in a cocoon. "I love you, Adalynn."

She stiffens in my arms and freezes for half a second before renewing her struggles. Her legs kick widely, at their confines of the blanket and are soon able to break free. I growl lowly in her ear and drape my legs over hers, keeping them still.

"Stop it," I say firmly to her. "I just want to be with you." I hear her muffle out a cry, un-noticeable by a human because of my hand around her jaw. She starts breathing erratically through her nose, and her head tries desperately to jerk away from my hold.

It was an hour and thirty minutes later when she finally stopped struggling in my grip. I had warned her, threatened her, whispering in her ear, "If your family wakes up, I'll kill them." That made her stop trying to scream yet, she never fully gave up. But finally, she went limp in my tight grip. I breathed in her deep scent, and could smell the intense fear radiating off of her. Her scent sweetened.

My grip loosened slightly and my hand left her mouth completely. She wouldn't try to scream, she loved her family too much. I sighed and relaxed in the comfy bed.

"I wrote you a song," I whisper in the silent night. She continues to sob quietly and I frown. Maybe the song could cheer her up. "It's called Anywhere," I tell her softly before beginning to hum for a few minutes, getting the tempo and mood set.

"'Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
Take my hand

We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name

I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one knows who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there

We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the mornings light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where no one needs a reason

Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you

Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you now

We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name

Yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah'"

It was silent for a long time after I finished. It was just our even breathing, I matched mine to hers so that my chest raised and fell in the same fluent motion. I like to think that if my heart was beating, it would be on the same pace as her's also.

"So?" I ask her quietly. She hadn't said one word to me ever, besides a mumbled sorry on that first day. I longed to hear her tiny, but soft voice. The voice of an angel. I shrug my shoulders against her back. "What did you think?" I ask her. I am worried. What if she didn't like it? What if she hated it? The thought makes panic and desperation well up in me. I need her to like this; I need her to love me like I did her.

The only answer I get back from her is the same fear and sobs. I sigh heavily and shake my head, burying my face into her hair and inhaling once again. Citrus lined the inside of my nose, and I smiled against her scalp. Beautiful.

"Sleep, my love," I whisper into her ear after a long silence. "We can continue this later." My grip loosens yet never completely leaves her waist, but I want her to be comfortable. "Goodnight."

I knew she didn't fall asleep for hours after that. I stay until the sun begins to rise, and she had just fallen asleep thirty minutes before at seven a.m. I hadn't wanted her to spend all night up, worrying if I would hurt her. But, it was human instinct to shy away from my kind.

I smile at Adalynn's sleeping body once more before I slip the window up and exit the room. I close the window behind me as the first ray of sunshine hits me. My face sparkles for a moment as I gaze at the beautiful ray of colors, dreaming of a day when Adalynn and I could sparkle together, before I rush off into the safety of the forest.

I won't be able to follow Adalynn today, it is sunny. Well, I did smell some hikers a few miles away, and spending the whole night with Adalynn did make me slightly hungry. I flash a wicked grin at the corner of the house again before racing off, getting lost in the dark shadows of the tall trees.

* * *

_**So? Thoughts? Reviews? What about the song? Who is this man? And where will I be going with this? Please, I love to hear your thoughts!**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	7. Imaginary

_**Hiya! Another chapter of my favorite story to write. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed: 46; favorited: 26; alerted: 26. So keep it up! I love getting reviews they make me smile. This might show people how Seth and Adalynn are going to spend time together if you pay attention, there is on senetence that should tell you. Thanks to my amazing beta/nija/jedi master RyK77. =)

* * *

**_

_**Playlist for this chapter:**_

_**Imaginary by Evanescence**_

* * *

**imaginary** _(__adjective) – __existing only in the imagination_

* * *

**Chapter Seven– Imaginary**

**Adalynn's POV**

It was hard to keep the sobs in that morning. A few escaped my lips, and tears fell from my eyes. Why me? Why last night? Why this way? It wasn't bad that they kidnapped me, but now Seth thinks he can climb into my bedroom and cuddle with me?

Earlier yesterday, after I woke up from fainting in the arms of Seth, they told me I could go home. But they threatened me, said that if I told anyone the truth that they would be killed. It was unnecessary, I was going to keep this secret even if they begged me to tell someone. Telling my family about this, or the police, meant that people would probably find out about Logan. No, I wouldn't be subjected to that. I refused to be.

When I got home later last night, I had a whole story planned for my family. Of course, they created a circle around me and yelled at me for the first five minutes. After they stopped telling me how worried they were, I told them what happened to my arm;

"I was in Port Angelus, shopping," I explained. "I took a bus there instead of asking a ride from you guys because I wanted to be alone. Anyway, it was when I was walking out of the mall, that some asshole let go of the door, right when my arm was in between them. It's not broken, just badly sprained. I didn't want to worry you, so I went to Port Angeles's ER room and got it fixed."

Of course that meant I got an extra hour of yelling at me. Dan insisted that he look at it; Dani paced the room the whole time. Triple K and Chris were just telling me how worried they were. Christina was the only one actually scolding me; saying things like, "we were already worried," and, "that may work with Mom and Dad, but here we want to know where you are."

I didn't exactly listen. I didn't care at the time. I was traumatized. They were just constant buzzing in my brain. I could only focus on getting upstairs and sleeping for a long time, and never leaving my bed the whole summer. There was no way I was going to risk seeing that gang again.

At first, when I woke up at 1a.m. to find myself in the arms of a man, I thought it was Logan, even though he lives all the way in Michigan. I had just come out of one of my flashbacks/nightmares of him, so it was common sense that I would think that. But, when the person whispered in my ear that he loves me I had no doubt who it was.

_There were differences_, I thought to myself when I woke up again at noon. His arms were so cold, unnatural. His voice was softer, smoother. His breath was cool, and sent shivers down my spine. Seth never did that, in the few hours I knew him.

But I convinced myself that it was him, or one of his gang members. And I couldn't let it go on. Maybe I finally snapped; had enough of these guys who think they can claim to love me and then hurt me. Or maybe I went crazy. Hell maybe I was suicidal. But that didn't stop the plan from forming in my head. I was very stubborn, and apparently stupid.

I dressed quickly in jeans and a long black shirt. I grabbed one of my cutting knives (just in case) and run down the stairs, only to be met by Christina, cooking food. I forced a smile on my face.

"Well, hello sleeping beauty. How do you feel?" She asks with a laugh.

"Okay, I guess. Hey, I'm gonna go out," I tell her walking towards the front door.

"Oh, no you don't!" She yells and I freeze, hand on the handle. "Come here and eat first, you skipped dinner last night and breakfast this morning." I turn around and walk back to the kitchen.

"I'm not hungry," I tell her. She frowns at me and points to one of the kitchen stools.

"Sit," she commands. I sigh and sit down, looking at the grilled-cheese sandwich she made me. "Now eat." I eat it quickly, aware of Christina glaring at me the whole time.

"Where is everyone?" I ask her.

"Triple K and Chris are outside, playing football. Dan went to work, and Dani went to her publishers office," she tells me. I nod my head indifferently. "And you are not going outside."

"Yes I am, Christina. I'm happy you're worried about me and stuff, but I'll be fine." I tell her, pleading with my eyes. Christina looks most like me; round face, green eyes (mom), and long brown hair. She is beautiful though, but not in the traditional way. There's something quirky about her, but fresh.

"Addie," she sighs out, using my nickname. "I'm worried about you. I know Mom and Dad don't exactly pay attention much, but we do. You're so thin, you look sick. Are you okay? Did something happen that you're not telling me?" She asks softly. I drop the half eaten sandwich on the plate.

_No, no, no, no!_ They can't find out. No, everything will disappear. Panic washes over me and fear tightens my stomach. _Stop it_, I tell myself. _Calm down if you don't want her to find out._

"What? No," I say shaking my head. "I-I just, I guess you could say I'm a loner. I like being alone, taking walks and stuff," I lie easily. Christina eyes me closely before sighing heavily.

"Alright. Just know that we're here whenever you need us." I nod my head quickly, stand up and rush to the door. I peer outside and quietly groan when I see my brothers playing football. My mental breakdown is pushed back once again. I take long, calming breaths before smiling and opening the door.

"Hey there, Lynn!" Kenneth screams as he catches the football. All my brothers look towards me and smile. I smile back and nod, beginning to walk down the driveway.

"Where you going?" Chris asks. I shrug and smile again as I pass him.

"Just on a walk," I say. He laughs.

"Try not to break your arm again," Kade yells as my brothers all laugh. I grimace and nod my head. No promises. As soon as I am out of their sight I begin to cry. I don't stop walking, trying to find a road leading into the forest where Seth took me. If I find the road, I will find the house and hopefully someone will answer my questions.

It takes a while, maybe two hours, but I finally find a small dirt road leading into the forest. I take three long breaths before picking my walk up to a jog and starting down the road. It is a short jog; five minutes later the house comes into view.

Really, it isn't the house someone would expect drug dealers to live, but I guess that is the idea. I brace myself against a tree in front of the house and finish my crying. I am being irrational, but I don't give a damn. Finally, the tears stop and I wipe my face. Then, with a certain determination I stomp up to the door.

I bang on the door with a tight fist. Hard and fast, three tears escaping my eyes once again.

"Let me in! Let me in, God damn it!" I yell, surely loud enough to alert the people inside. I hear silence for a few seconds before heavy footsteps. I breathe out and step back a little. The door handle turns and the door opens.

I ram into the person who opens the door, pushing us both further inside the house. I bang and slap against his chest, not sure who he is.

"Where is he?" I yell angrily. Two strong fingers curl around my wrists and hold them still as I sob. "Where is the son of a bitch?" I scream.

"Paul? What's going on?" I finally look up to the man, seeing that he was dark skinned, Native American, and he looks familiar. He was one of the guys from the store. I look behind him and am met by one of the other guys from the store.

"Adalynn?" The guy holding me asks, almost in surprise. I push away from him and set my jaw, glaring up at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because one of you assholes, snuck into my bed last night and cuddled me all night. And I'm pretty sure it was Seth," I hiss out the name. The tall man stares me down and I stare back. He is confused; his head tilting to the side just the slightest.

"Oh god," the man behind him mutters. "Paul, smell her." My breathing comes out harsher. Smell me? My mind flashes back to last night, this morning, the man kept sniffing me.

Paul inhales through his nose and leans closer to me. It takes everything I have not to slap him. Suddenly his face scrunches up and he jumps away from me.

"Oh god," he mutters, the same thing his friend did a few seconds earlier, and shakes his head. "Shit, Seth is going to freak out." Seth? What do they mean? He didn't do it? My stomach clenches. He had to, I couldn't have another man–or whatever he was–stalking me. Why the hell me? No one ever looked at me before. I'm not what anyone with a brain would classify as beautiful. And then I move here. I swear, this place is doing things to me.

"Here, you stay here with her. I'll go alert the pack," the man in the back says before he leaves, running out the back door. Pack? Is that what they call their gang? The La Push pack. Hmm…it sounds actually good.

"Uhh . . . Adalynn?" I look at Paul. Suddenly this seems like a very stupid plan, but I can feel the knife in my pocket and I am too damn mad to care.

"What?" I bark out at him.

"Why'd you come here?" I consider his question for a minute. Why did I come here? I could have locked the window, gone to the police, killed myself. Many things, but I came here.

"I want answers," I tell him. "I want to know why me."

"He didn't do it," he says. "Seth's been having a bad three years, but he's getting better. Ever since you came back, he's getting better."

"There!" I yell, pointing at him. "There, I want to know what you mean. He doesn't know me, and yet he claims to love me. And then, someone sneaks into my room in the middle of the night, gets into my bed and holds me to him," I hiss through my teeth.

Before he can say anything else, the other man is back and with three others following him. I can remember Sam, and obviously Seth. But there is another man, who is taller than even Sam. Damn, those must be some pretty good steroids.

"Adalynn!" Seth cries with a smile. I watch him take a step forward and then he stops himself. I do have to admit, he does have a wonderful smile. I shake that thought from my head.

"Yeah, good to see you when your not sneaking into my bed at night," I hiss. Seth reacts as if I'd slapped him. He jumps back in confusion.

"Excuse me?" He asks, perplexed. Or at least he is pretending.

"I woke up in the middle of the night to find someone in bed with me. He was behind me, crushing me to his chest. He apparently deluded himself into thinking he loved me and I loved him. I thought of you," I say sourly.

"Sam," the man I don't know says, ignoring my last comment, "Edward's suppose to bring Nessie over today. I could ask him about it," he suggests. Sam shakes his head.

"As much as I hate to say this, I think we need to talk to them about this, face to face. Maybe we should go to them," Sam says. The man looks thoughtful.

"I don't think they would mind much. Except Rosalie," the man grins, "let's go." Sam chuckles and Seth rolls his eyes.

"Paul, Jared. You mind?" Sam asks. Paul sighs heavily and slouches.

"But I was going to see Rachel." The man I didn't know growls and his eyes darken, causing Paul to laugh. "Sure, whatever." Paul and the other man, Jared, run out of the room.

"You up for a field trip?" Sam asks me. I cross my arms and stomp my foot defiantly.

"I'm not going anywhere until I get answers. I could have gone to the police, but I didn't. Tell me what's going on now!" Seth smiles proudly at me. He is cute. His dark skin and black hair are just magnificent together. He has dark, brown eyes that are wide. He almost looks like a little kid.

"It was someone we've been having trouble with," Sam says slowly, almost calculating what he is saying. I lift my chin and lock my jaw.

"I'm going against what my siblings are telling me. I don't trust you, I hate you. And from what I've been told, you are the trouble here," I state angrily.

"We'll tell you when we get there," Sam says. I glare at him. Damn! Just dangle that out there for me. He's good. After a three minute stare down I sigh and stomp my foot again in irritation.

"Fine!" I spit at him. "But I swear to god, if anyone of you touches me I will stab you to death," I threaten. Seth smiles wide at me, like it's the funniest thing ever. The blade in my back pocket hits my skin, as if it heard my sentence. I almost smile. Damn, I am becoming crazy. What am I doing? These guys kidnapped me, broke my arm, threatened me. But I want to fucking know what is going on. If it kills me, well at least the pain of my past will go away.

The man pulls out a cell-phone as Sam and Seth move towards the front door. I take three long steps out of their way before falling in front of the man talking on his phone.

"Hey, Bells!" The man greets. Pause. "Hey, don't worry about it, we'll be coming over." Pause. "Just me, Sam, Seth and uhh…" There is another pause and I can feel him staring at my back. "Adalynn." Pause. "No, no. She's coming willingly. We have a slight problem. Make sure Carlisle's home." Carlisle? The doctor person? "It has to do with the…person," the man words carefully. "Yes, she's in front of me," he hisses. I almost chuckle.

Seth opens the door to a car for me as the man says goodbye to Bells. I glare at him, slam the door shut before re-opening it myself. Screw him. Seth looks hurt as I get in and close the door in front of him. His shoulders slump and his face falls. He takes three long breaths and then climbs into the front of the car. The man I don't know slides into the back seat with me as Sam starts the car.

"Hey," the man greets, grinning. "I'm Jacob." Jacob looks like the others; tall, strong, dark skin, dark eyes, black hair cropped short. But somehow, compared to Seth's face, it fell. I don't understand what is wrong with me. Why does he suddenly seem so attractive, when only yesterday he was nothing but the crazy man who kidnapped me? Why do I feel a tightening in my stomach when he steps away from me? What in the hell is going on?

"I don't care," I hiss out at him, turning my head to gaze out the window. They are doing this to me. I bite my lip and wrap my arms around my torso as I remember last night. Tears well in my eyes but I push them away. No! No crying, not in front of them. I know they did it, who else would?

The ride was around fifteen minutes, with Sam's terrible speed skills. We pull off a road and onto a smooth curving one-way road in the middle of a forest. I almost groan. Great, more houses in the middle of the woods, what is wrong with these people?

The road leads to a large white house, not as big as mine, but still grand. It is a house important people, or rich people, would live in. Sam scrunches his nose up and sighs heavily.

"I hate it here," he complains. Seth lets out a laugh.

"You'll get use to it," he says as he steps out. Sam and Jacob share a look and then also leave the car. I take three long breaths before joining them in the driveway. The front door opens, and an attractive boy peeks his head out. He looks like Carlisle in a few ways: pale skin, gold eyes, and of course beautiful.

"Hey Edward!" Jacob yells. "Edward" rolls his eyes and steps back, opening the door more. "Bella tell you why we're here?" He asks as he steps inside the house. I sway on the porch steps.

"Only told me what you told her. What's wrong?" Edward asks him. Jacob sighs and turns around to face him in the house. Seth and Sam stand just inside the door, while I still haven't moved from the top stair on the steps.

Jacob moves closer to Edward and whispers something in his ear that I can't hear. I bet he does that on purpose. Edward snaps his head up to look at me, his eyes hard, his jaw locked. Yep, they know something. Edward breathes in deeply and then grimaces.

"Why?" Edward hisses out. Jacob shrugs.

"I don't know, but as soon as she moved here, we smelled him. Where's Carlisle?"

"On his way. You know he can't just leave any time he wants, he has a job," Edward tells him sternly. Jacob scuffles and rolls his eyes.

"Jakey!" A high, cute voice calls out. Then a small girl, no older than five or six, runs to him and smiles wide and toothy. He holds out his arms as she launches herself upward and into them. I smile slightly. They look cute.

"Hey there, Ness. How's my favorite girl?" Ness peers around him and smiles brightly at Sam and Seth before she notices me. I see her eyes darken from chocolate brown to black and I gasp. She licks her lips and looks back at Jacob, her hand resting against his neck. "Oh!" He jumps.

Edward quickly takes Ness from Jacob's arms and shuffles her away, deeper inside the house. "No, Renesmee," he tells her sternly. "No, she is not food." Food? Me? My breathing quickens as I realize how stupid this is. My hand shifts to my back pocket, where my blade waits and is willing to slice any skin.

"Come on in." I gasp as Seth appears in front of me. "Oops." He takes a few steps back and smiles. "Sorry," he apologizes. Damn, he's cute when he's sorry. _God, what is he doing to me?_ I sidestep around him and walk into the house. It is beautiful, clearly someone loves to decorate. The best wood, nice cream-colored walls, expensive paintings, beautiful lamps and vases, polished wood, a large flat screen, white couches. They take good care of their home.

"We're here now," I state as I sit on the couch. "I want to know who was in my bed." Edward's back stiffens as he turns slowly toward me. Ness, or Nessie, or Renesmee or Whatever-The-Hell-Her-Name-Is, isn't there.

"What happened?" He asks me. I sigh heavily.

"I don't know. I woke up to someone humming in my ear. I tried to get away, but he was so strong, he said he loved me. Then he sang a song." I shudder as I remember how beautiful it was. How smooth and calm his voice was, how his breath felt against my neck. "He was worried that I didn't like it. Then he told me to go to sleep, that we could continue it later. I didn't actually fall asleep until seven," I explain.

"Did he…do anything?" He asks me. I didn't know what he meant at first. But, then I saw Jacob, Sam, and Seth stiffen and turn to me. _Oh_.

"No," I say, looking down. "No he didn't even touch me really, just held me still," I said. I hear a sigh of relief before the front door opens. It is Carlisle, I realize, when I lift my head. He frowns, looking at me.

"No, Carlisle. He didn't kidnap her again," Edward suddenly says. What? Carlisle didn't say anything. Apparently, no one else seems to think this is weird, but Seth huffs.

"Then what's wrong?" Carlisle asks. Edward swallows and shoots a look at me. I can see his lips tremble and a low buzz fills the air. Is he talking? I try to listen closely but I can't hear anything. Carlisle gasps and sends a wild look my way.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asks him. Edward grimaces but nods his head once.

"What is going on?" I ask. Every male sends me a look but doesn't answer. I pout, and the blade rubs my thigh. "God damn it, tell me!" I scream. No one answers; they huddle into a circle and begin talking again.

"Maybe we should get Jasper," Seth says slowly, avoiding my gaze. "It would make it easier for her."

"Should we tell her? It's a lot to handle," Jacob says. What was?

"Her life is at risk, she'll need to be around one of us at all times. Of course we have to tell her," Sam says. Edward tilts his head to the side and sighs.

"Alice said she won't take it well." Alice? "Jasper, you mind?" Edward speaks in a normal tone, but suddenly a man appears by his side. I jump back and press myself on the cushion of the couch.

"Not really," he says. Carlisle sighs heavily and pinches his nose.

"Okay," he says, his voice grim. He opens his eyes and whispers something too low for me to hear. Sam, Jacob, and Edward leave the room as Seth, Carlisle, and the other man–Jasper–turn towards me. I know I should be scared but I am calm_. Why am I calm?_

"Adalynn," Carlisle speaks slowly as he sits down. _Calm_. "I know this is hard to understand…" he pauses, "but we aren't human." Not human. I am calm; not frightened.

"You aren't human?" I somehow manage to say in a steady voice. Carlisle nods his head sadly.

"No, we aren't. Edward, Jasper and I are vampires." Vampires; they eat people, suck their blood. I should be frightened, but I trust him. _Why am I trusting him?_

"Vampires?" I ask him in a dreamy voice, almost like I am pondering the thought. "What about Seth and Sam?" I ask. They can't be vampires; they don't look like Carlisle.

"They are werewolves." Werewolves; they kill people; eat their flesh. _Acceptance_. God, these aren't my emotions. Carlisle turns to Jasper. "Does she know what she's saying?" He asks.

"Not really, she knows what you're saying but can't correctly process the information," Jasper says.

"Okay, slowly let her come to her own emotions." The acceptance leaves my body. No, there is no such things as Vampires and Werewolves. They are made up things to scare children. Not real.

Trust leaves my mind. I don't believe him. He is lying, no way is this true. But, somehow I think I know it is. He looks inhuman, sounds inhuman, and acts inhuman.

Calm is the last emotion to leave me. My breathing hitches as all of his words flow into my head again. Vampires, werewolves, they're not human. I jump up off the couch and shake my head.

"No, no, no," I mutter. "No, no, no." This isn't real, they are lying.

"I'm sorry Adalynn," Carlisle says, "but it's true."

* * *

**_Please review, tell me your thoughts. Do things make more sense? _**

**_REVIEW!_**


	8. Goodnight

**_Sorry but this is a short chapter. Also, my beta hasn't been able to proof read this, so forgive my mistakes. I tried my best to keep it in present tense. Also, I just want to say; You guys are awesome! I have so many excellent reviews that made me beam. But, I can't take all the credit, my beta does an amazing job, maybe this chapter without her will prove that to ya guys. Anyway, here is is.

* * *

_**

**_Playlist for this chapter:_**

**_Goodnight by Evanescence _**

**_Dirty Little Secret by All-American Rejects_**

* * *

**Good night**_ (__exclamation)- expressing good wishes on parting at night or before going to bed.

* * *

_

**Chapter Eight – Goodnight**

"No, no, no, no, no!" I yell at him. "Shut up. This isn't true, stop lying to me!" This can't be true. Vampires and werewolves don't exist.

"Should we show her?" I hear Seth whisper to Carlisle. Carlisle shakes his head and sends Jasper a look. I feel myself calming down again and I glare at Jasper.

"Stop that!" I snap. Of course, he doesn't. I can't help but stop my pacing and yelling. I sit down on the couch again and ponder what Carlisle said.

They do look inhuman; too pale and beautiful. Seth did run very fast through the woods yesterday. His skin is extremely warm, and Carlisle's is extremely cold. Was that a sign of being a vampire? Is Seth really a werewolf?

"Okay, let's say I do believe you're vampires and werewolves – even though I don't – what does that have to do with anything?" I ask Carlisle, eyeing him.

"There are some things you don't understand yet, about what we are, but basically a vampire was in your room last night."

"One of you?" I ask him. Carlisle shakes his head and another wave of calm washes over me.

"No, he kind of just popped up about two days ago–" Carlisle cuts off and turns to Jasper. "It makes sense now," he muses. Jasper locks eyes with him and then nods his head and opens his mouth, like he finally figured out a confusing math problem. "He wants her."

"Me?" I cut in. Seth growls lowly and pouts but I don't care. "Why? I'm no one." Carlisle turns back to me, as if he remembered I was there.

"I know this is confusing, but maybe if you ask questions, it will make more sense." I sigh heavily at him and glance at Jasper; he is still keeping me calm, but not as calm as before. Seth is frowning at the floor against the wall, as if something is wrong.

"You said you're vampires, so you kill people?" I ask him.

"No, we drink from animals." Animals?

"It's daylight," I point out. He smiles.

"As long as we stay out of the sun, we're fine," he tells me.

"Burst into flames?" I inquire.

"Sparkle," he says, laughing. My eyebrows push together, but I drop it. Later.

"Coffins?" I ask.

"Nope, we don't sleep." I sigh heavily. Damn I wish I could be mad or frightened, but Jasper wont let me be.

"Okay, so what dose a vampire want with me?" I ask. Carlisle hesitates for a few seconds.

"We don't know, he obviously doesn't want to kill you. What did he say to you?" He asks. I close my eyes tightly and try to remember.

"He said he wasn't going to hurt me, that he just wanted to be with me, he said he loved me. He threatened my family if I didn't stay quite. And he..he sang me a song," I tell them.

"A song?" Carlisle asks, he sounds confused.

"Yeah, he called in Anywhere. Something about going somewhere to be in love. I wasn't exactly listening," I say. It is quiet in the room for a few minutes, before I finally realize something. I turn to look at Seth.

"So what's up with you? Why do you think I love you?" I ask him. He looks up from the ground and locks eyes with me.

"I imprinted on you," he tells me with a shrug, as if it is the simplest thing ever. I blink once.

"Imprinted?" I ask.

"It's hard to explain; but kind of like once I see you you're the one thing that holds me to the ground, that makes me sane," he tells me. I'm confused.

"And you saw mw yesterday, and imprinted?" I ask him, unsure. Why am I handling this so casually?

"No, I imprinted on you three years ago, when you were visiting your family." Three years ago, happier times. Man, how I wish I could have stayed in those years forever. Traveling with my family, naive of the evil in some people. When I was still innocent.

"But I never met you," I say. How can he think he loves me, if he never met me?

"I saw you at the beach. It only takes one look and then I imprint," he explains in a sorrow tone. So, what? I kept him sane?

"And when I left for tree years…" I trail off, guessing what happened. Seth shrugs and nods his head.

"Yeah, I became insane. The pain is really bad, and without you around I couldn't think probably. When I saw you walking the side walk, I acted on instinct, I'm sorry about that." Things are beginning to make a little sense. Could I blame Seth for something I caused? Not really, and that was probably why I was so attracted to him…but no way in hell was I going to say that.

"So…what does this mean now?" I ask. "A werewolf imprinted on me and is in love, while a vampire also thinks he loves me and is sneaking into my room at night," I say. Damn. Is my life that F-ed up? Not to mention the repeated rapes, cutting, eating disorder, and drugs. Wow, guess I never really thought about how bad my life was.

"Well, and I know this isn't what you want to hear, but you are going to have to be around us a lot. We'll need to protect you in till we can kill the vampire," Jasper says for the first time. I gulp. But another wave of calm hits me before I could really understand what he is saying.

"Oh," was all I manage.

**

I stayed for a few hours after that, asking questions while everyone decided how the best way to do this was. I felt a little guilty, I mean I didn't know these people and they were offering to protect me. But I kept quiet as Jasper, Carlisle, Edward, Sam, Seth, and Jacob talked.

Finally, after two hours, they told me that two people – either vampire or wolf – would be outside my house at night. During the day, I was suppose to make excuses up to my family and got to either the Cullen's house, Seth's, or Sam and Emily's. Once again, I felt like I was intruding on them, but they reassured me that it was no trouble. Somehow, I felt like this wasn't their first time protecting a human from a vampire.

As I walk up the last few steps of the porch, I think about what they said. Someone would be watching me all the time, whether I could see them or not. I look into the night, trying to find evidence of someone, but come up short. Sighing, I open the door to my front house and walked inside.

"Scar?" Chris asks, he is in the living room, a laptop in his lap.

"Ohh..Is that Adalynn, Christopher?" I freeze as I hear the voice. _Oh god, no._ Gulping, I close the door and turn back to look at Chris, slowly I walk over behind him and look at the screen. My throat clenches and I gulp again.

"Hey, Mom," I greet. My mother is on the screen, laughing at my alarmed expression and clapping. She looks the same as always, and her hair is in a ponytail. I can't believe she is video chatting. Hell, I didn't even think she knew how to turn a computer on.

"Oh, honey," she cries. Then she looks over her shoulder and I can tell they are in a hotel. "David! Adalynn came home." I groan. Dad too? Chris sends me a sympathetic look and passes me the laptop, disappearing upstairs. I sit down on the couch and sigh as my dad comes into view, smiling at the camera and me.

"Oh, hey sweetie."

"Hey dad." He frowns at me suddenly.

"Daniel told us that you broke your arm," he says sternly. My parents never called any of us by our nicknames. They had told me once that, "if we wanted to call you Lynn, that's what we would have named you." I gulp and nod my head, holding up my arm that is in the brace.

"Yeah," I say. Both of my parents look at it for a second before back at me.

"Well, I hope it's better soon. We have to go now, honey, just called to say hello. Bye!" My mom calls.

"By-" She already stops the chat. It's not that my parents didn't love us, it's that they were ignorant and impatient. They never had time for our silly little games and stories, so I heard learned not to bother them. I love them, and they love me, it's just we don't express it much.

With a sigh, I turn off the laptop, close it and walk upstairs. I pass my siblings rooms and runs up to the third floor. My room is just how I left it this morning, in a mess. Clothes are everywhere, furniture is moved, and my cutting knives are still open on my dresser. With a dash, I run to the black case that carries them, and pull out the knife from my pocket before placing it back in its spot. Then, I put the case in the back of my closet. There would be time later.

After dressing for bed I walk to the window. I push it open and gaze out at the forest. It is a full moon tonight, and the light casts down on the front yard, creating shadows.

"Is someone out there?" I ask in to the air. I feel stupid doing this, really stupid, but I need to know someone is watching. A howl brakes through the quiet night. I smile to myself and shut the window. Yes, someone is watching.

* * *

_**Well what do you think? What about Adalynn's parents? Do people know how Adalynn and Seth are going to fall in love now? I do. =). Please review, because the last few reviews have had me bouncing up and down in joy. I'm glad everyone is liking the story =)**_

**_Review =}_**

**_(look it has a beard) =}_**


	9. Before The Dawn

**_PLEASE READ!!!!!_**

_**Okay, let me make one thing clear: SETH ISN'T HAPPY IN THE BEGINNING!!! He lost his imprint, and his whole reason for staying sane. So, yes, in the beginning of this story he is not himself. Get over it. Now, he is already becoming his old self again, but yes there will be moments (maybe later on) when he is a little un-Seth like. If you don't like the way I write him, STOP READING! I am no Stepahine Meyer. And, even if Seth is happy in these next few chapters, I would never be able to write Seth like she does. Let's face it, no one can write HER characters the exact way they are meant to be. This is FAN fiction, so we can only try our best. Now, I'm doing this rant because of a review I previously got and because I should have said this before.**_

_**Another topic: Anything you read in this is completely fiction: this is not my life, only my idea. Let me make that clear, I don't have a boyfriend who rapes me (hell I never even have a boyfriend), nor did I win 432,000,00 dollars in the lottery, I do not have seven siblings or do drugs, cut myself, nor am I slightly anorexic. FICTION people. I DO NOT harm myself. If you do, then it's your choice. I will not judge you; my best friend does it to himself. Now, I do not recommend you do it but if you want to; who am I to tell you not to?**_

_**Sorry I didn't post yesterday, I needed my beta to check this and I couldn't upload the document. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews/favorites/and alerts. I hope those who do like my story will keep it coming. Sorry, for this long rant I should have said all of this in like the first chapter but it escaped my mind. So, if you find any of this offensive then don't read. Yes, this will prorbably change to rated M, but just because of the themes. Anyway, here is your chapter all of you deserve for listening to my rant. =)**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Playlist for this chapter**_

_**Before The Dawn by Evanescence**_

_**Check Yes, Juliet by We The Kings**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Dawn** (noun) – figurative: the beginning of a phenomenon or period of time, esp. one considered favorable

**Dawn** (verb) – become evident to the mind; be perceived or understood

* * *

**Chapter Nine – Before The Dawn**

"Morning," I greet to my family as I sit down at the breakfast table. Kenneth looks up and blinks his eyes a few times, obviously still tired.

"Good morning, Adalynn," Dan greets as he places a plate in front of me. Damn, he did cook a lot. Bacon, eggs, hash browns, and a fruit salad. I gag at the smell. "Oh… yeah, you hate the smell of eggs," he says as he takes back the plate. I hold my breath as I see my other siblings eating eggs.

"How can you eat those disgusting things?" I ask them. I just get a chorus of shrugs and "they smell fine to me." Dan replaces my plate without the eggs, not that it helps much. I smile at him as he sits down next to me. The small table – only meant for five people – is crowded as all seven of my siblings eat. I don't know why they don't use the dinner table.

"Uhh…thanks for the breakfast and stuff but I'm not hungry. I think I'll just grab the fruit and go to the beach," I tell them, grabbing the bowl of fruit.

"Adalynn." I wince at Dani's voice. "Sit down and eat." I sigh (my family is very demanding) and sit back down at the table. Slowly I eat my fruit.

"Are you gonna have your bacon?" Kade asks me, eyeing it. I sigh. Triple K always had an unnatural obsession with bacon.

"No, Adalynn give it to me," Kenneth says, shooting glares at his brother. Kevin looks up from his empty plate and glares at both of them.

"No, Adalynn's going to give them to me. I'm her favorite brother, aren't I Adalynn?" I roll my eyes at all of them and sigh in my seat. God, they are annoying. I need my drugs.

"Chris, you want it?" I ask him. Triple K let out groans as Chris takes my bacon. I finish my fruit and stand up. "Now, I'm going to the beach."

I run out of my house as fast as I can, before any of my siblings can say anything. I'm not sure what the plan is for today, but I figure I'd actually be at the beach. Today is my own day; I don't want to be around people – vampire and werewolves especially.

"Hey!" I scream and jump, whirling around to see Seth standing behind me. I gasp and clutch my chest, gasping for air. He rushes over to my side and plants his hand on my back, soothing me. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he attempts to comfort me.

"It's fine," I lie, once I could breathe again. He looks at me worriedly.

"Are you sure?" He asks. I jerk away from him.

"Yes! What were you doing?" I ask him angrily. He sighs and looks down.

"I was watching you last night," he explains. He was the howl? Of course he would be the one to pick the first shift. "And this morning, you are heading towards the beach," he accuses me. I sigh. Right, can't go anywhere without someone breathing down my neck.

"Well, now that you're here we can go to the beach and I'll be safe," I say. He shakes his head sadly.

"I haven't eaten yet," he tells me. I sigh heavily. Damn it. I really would have to spend my time with these things.

"Fine, fine," I say. "Lead the way." Seth smiles at me and grabs my hand, leading me away from the beach and towards the forest. "So…" I trail off. He laughs and pulls up an eyebrow.

"Yes?" He asks in an innocent voice.

"You're a werewolf?" I ask him. Without Jasper there, I can feel the panic and fear rising in me. Apparently, so can he.

"Or a shape shifter, if that makes you feel better," he says quickly, looking down at our feet. "I'm not dangerous, I won't hurt you or anything." I huff. Slowly he looks up at me with big, brown, watery eyes. Damn, they are beautiful.

"You kidnapped me," I hiss at him, picking up my pace. He keeps up with me easily, and keeps his eyes on my profile.

"I'm sorry about that," he apologizes. "I couldn't help myself. You were there, and I snapped. I didn't mean to hurt you, and I'm really sorry about your arm." I hate how he sounds so sincere. I hate how happy I am to be around him, and how I love his eyes and smile.

"Being 'Really sorry' isn't enough," I snap at him, once again walking faster, almost jogging. Seth falls behind me a little but never slows down. I follow the path in the forest to the now familiar house. I stop at the door, unsure of what to do. But, Seth walks past me and opens the door, walking inside with no hesitation.

I follow in after him, only to be met by lots of shirtless guys. Flashes of Logan run through my head, and I brace myself against the door. I can't help it; it's my natural reaction after two years of abuse from him.

The house is noisy, people laughing and talking, sounds of plates and silverware clanking, and the sound of cabinets opening. No one seems to notice me there.

Seth disappears in the crowd of people, but I assume he went to the kitchen. Now that I look, harder I can see more than just shirtless guys. There is the guy in the wheelchair – Billy – I think, along with one of the girls that I saw when Seth kidnapped me. There are also other girls; three or four of them are teenagers, standing next to some of the shirtless guys. Then there is one little girl, no older than six, sitting in another guy's lap.

Everyone is eating, smiling and talking to each other. Carefully, I follow the direction Seth went, sliding in between big men. Still, no one notices me, which I am grateful for. They scare me. Are all these people – The La Push "gang" – werewolves? No wonder they call it a pack.

I find Seth in a small, but busy, kitchen. Only one other person is in there with him, and it is the second woman with Billy and Sam. Just now I realize she has three long scratches down the side of her face. I stifle a gasp. What happened? She sees me and smiles at me, which causes Seth to turn around and see me too.

"Hello. Adalynn, right? I'm Emily," she greets me, hugging me. I'm alarmed, but hug her back and smile.

"Yeah, Adalynn. Nice to meet you," I manage to get out. Seth smiles at me and grabs a plate of food, handing it to me. But I shake my head and take a step back. "No thanks, I already ate," I tell him. My nose scrunches up at the smell of eggs. Lots and lots of eggs.

"Alright. If you change your mind, just tell me," Emily says, still smiling as she goes back to cooking again. "We'll get you something to eat."

"Thanks for the food, Em," Seth moans. "It's delicious." Emily smiles wider and nods.

"Your welcome, Seth. Why don't you introduce Adalynn to everyone," Emily suggests. I widen my eyes and step back, shaking my head.

"Oh, no thanks. I'm fine." I say. Seth eyes me and smiles.

"Oh, come on Adalynn. We don't bite much," he teases. Emily playfully slaps his arm and shakes her head.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Everyone's patrolling anyway, they're leaving in about ten minutes," Emily says. Patrolling? What was that? Seth sighs and sits on the kitchen stool, patting the one next to him. I eye it before finally jumping up on it, watching Emily.

Seth begins to eat his food, and I breathe through my mouth, hoping not to get sick from the terrible smell of the eggs. I can't do it. The smell still bothers me, and I begin to feel like throwing up. I gag a little, and cough.

"Are you okay?" Seth asks me, turning to face me. His breath smelled like eggs, and I clench my stomach but nod weakly.

"I think I need fresh air, I'll be right outside." I run out of the kitchen before he can say anything. I shove against people on my race outside of the house, but don't care. I barely make it down the stairs of the porch when my bacon from breakfast makes its way back up.

I pant and slowly move to sit down in the dirt. I pull my hair back and gasp for a few minutes before movement catches my eye. It is just to the side of me, in the thinning forest. Then, there is a cool breeze and suddenly, a man is in front of me. I gasp and jump back.

His eyes are red, and his skin is pale. He puts his hand over my mouth before I can think to do anything. His hand is hard and cold, but feels familiar. He has long, shaggy black hair and the face of an angel.

"Oh, Adalynn. What did they do to you?" My body freezes as I recognize his voice. It is him. I scream through his hand and try to kick him. His arms wrap around me before I can run. He presses my body closer to his and stands me up. "Shh…" He whispers into my ear. His cold breath travels down my shirt and I shiver.

I try to scream again, as loud as I can, and even though it comes out muffled, it is loud. Tears trickle in my eyes and I scream again, thrashing in his arms. The front door of the house busts open and I scream once again in relief when I see Seth and seven other of the shirtless guys come out.

The guy – vampire – behind me growls and tightens his hold on me. I cry out in pain, as he presses especially hard on my broken arm. Seth snarls back and steps forward, but Sam grabs his arm, holding him back.

"Let go of her," Sam says in a demanding voice. The vampire growls again as the men spread out, creating a half circle around us.

"Never," the vampire snarls back at him. I wince and cry harder. "She's mine," he hisses possessively. It was so much like what Seth said, and what Logan would tell me. I was his. I sob again, although it comes out muffled, and slump in his arms. Maybe he will kill me; maybe this will be the end of my pathetic life.

The three guys at the end of the half circle explode in front of my eyes. And in replace of them are wolves. Tall, strong, scary, wolves. I scream again and the vampire walks backwards, still with me in his arms. Then, he leans down and puts his lips to my ear. I tremble in fear and keep my eyes locked on Seth.

"I'll be back for you, my love," he whispers into my ear before kissing my throat. Then, his arms are gone from me, I feel another rush of air, and I collapse on the ground – shaking and sobbing into the dirt. I bury my face in the dirt and dig my nails into the soil. I hear shouting and running around me, but I don't look up, I gasp for air and dirt enters my mouth.

New arms wrap around me, warm ones, and try to help me to stand up. I cry again and fall to the ground again. I don't want to stand, I don't want to walk, I don't want to do anything. The arms scoop me up this time, and my dirty hands now cling to the person's chest.

"Shh.." the person whispers to me. I'm put on something soft, and I curl into a ball. "Adalynn?" The person asks me gently. I think it's Seth. It's definitely a male; his voice is soft, and not angry. I hear whispering behind him, and I can feel many eyes on me. But I don't care.

"He said he'd come back for me!" I sob out. The person makes circles on my back. They're soothing, and I let him call me down.

"Embry, get me some water." It's definitely Seth's voice. I hear footsteps moving away from me, and all is quiet for a few seconds. "Adalynn?" Seth asks me. "Can you sit up for me?" I weakly nod my head but don't move. He grabs me gently by the shoulders and pulls me up into a sitting position. He hands me a glass of water, and I take it from him with shaky hands. I sip the water slowly and look around.

Mostly everyone is gone. Well, at least all the guys except for Seth and whom I'm guessing is Embry. There is still Emily, who is looking at me with worried eyes as she holds the six-year-old girl. Then there are two other girls, maybe a little older than me, staring at me. And lastly, there is Billy in the wheel chair.

After I drink a little of the water, I hand the glass back to Seth and calm my breathing.

"Are you okay?" Seth asks me. I nod weakly. "What happened?"

"I threw up, the smell of eggs does that to me, and he was already outside," I explain. He looks alarmed.

"You threw up?" He asks me. His hand presses against my forehead, and he looks over my body for injuries.

"Sorry," I apologize. He frowns at me.

"It's not your fault," he says.

"But, I put everyone in danger," I whisper. I know I did. If I wasn't here, then he would have never come. What if he hurt one of the guys? Or what if he had killed the little girl? It would have been my fault. Surprisingly, it is Billy that laughs. He wheels towards me and pats my hand.

"If anything you helped us," he encourages. "We might be able to get him, now. We're all in danger until he's killed. It's okay." I look into his brown eyes, and I believe him. He isn't just trying to make me feel better; he is telling me the truth.

**

I lie in bed and stare up at my ceiling. I can't sleep. They didn't catch him. He is still out there, waiting for me. I throw off the blankets and fuss some more. Sighing, I sit up and look at the clock: Three a.m. I groan and stand up, moving towards my door. On the way, I slip on my slippers and grab a jacket, pulling it over my head.

I walk out of my room, and quietly down the stairs. Walking to the front door, I unlock it and step outside. I'm not sure what I'm doing, but sleep isn't coming, and I need to do something.

I walk down my long driveway and onto the deserted street. The moon isn't bright, but it creates enough light for me to see. Beside me, a bush ruffles and I stop breathing for a second. But, then Seth walks out of the shadows and into the street. He is angry, stomping over to me with an annoyed look on his face. He grabs my arm and jerks me toward him, his eyes glancing around the road.

"What are you doing?" He hisses at me. He lets go of my arm quickly but puts his hand on my back, guiding me back to the house.

"I can't sleep knowing he's still alive," I tell him. He jerks to a stop, and I look at him.

"So you decided to go outside in the middle of the night and walk around? You just gave him the perfect opportunity to take you," he accuses angrily. I gasp and automatically step closer to Seth. His face softens, and he smiles slightly. "Don't worry, he's not around. But, still Adalynn," he says sternly.

"Well, what do you want me to do? I'm afraid he's going to sneak into my room again, even with you outside," I snap at him, briskly walking back toward my house. Seth jogs next to me.

"Would you feel better if I stay with you?" He asks me. Still walking, I think about it. Why don't I feel opposed to that? Do I want him in my room while I sleep? Will it make me feel better?

"What about the outside?" I ask him.

"Embry's out there," he tells me, his eyes once again sweeping across the dark night. I consider it again before sighing and nodding my head.

"Yes, yes I would feel better." I don't look at him while I say it, but I swear I see his lips twitch up. I shutter as we walk up the driveway.

"Are you cold?" He asks me. I begin to shake my head, but before I know it, Seth is cradling me in his arms, like a baby. I gasp and then playfully slap Seth's bare chest.

"Seth!" I complain. He chuckles and runs the rest of the way. I can't be cold in his arms, he is very warm. And his arms make me feel safe. He quietly opens the front door and closes it behind us, me still in his arms. In the time it takes me to blink, we are already in my room. He sets me down on the floor, and I kick off my fuzzy slippers. I pull my hoodie over my head and climb back into my welcoming bed.

"Aren't you cold?" I ask him as I pull the covers over my body. He is only wearing a loose pair of cargo pants. No shoes, socks, shirt, or anything else. He shakes his head.

"My temperature always runs at a toasty one-hundred-eight degrees," he grins.

"Oh," I say, frowning. "What's happening tomorrow then?" I ask him. This time, he frowns and sighs.

"I have to sleep," he grumbles. "Sam says I can't watch you or patrol, because I haven't slept in four days." My eyes widen.

"How are you still awake?" I ask him. He shrugs.

"Werewolves have lots of energy, and plus I was worried. So, I think Embry will meet you outside and you'll head back to Emily's. Don't worry, she won't be cooking up a storm of eggs because we usually only do that once a week," he explains. I frown at him but then shrug and lay down.

"Okay," I agree, turning to sleep on my stomach but so that I could still see him. He stands next to my window, looking outside. He smiles and waves. "Can you see, Embry?" I ask him. Seth looks back at me.

"Yeah," he tells me. I sigh and close my eyes, basking in the safe vibe that now fills the room. Seth doesn't say anything else, but he doesn't need to. I feel safe as I drift into sleep, a small smile on my face.

* * *

**_So? What do you think? What about the vamp return? And Adalynn and Seth's "walk"? Review, please._**

**_REVIEW!!!!_**


	10. Away From Me

_**This chapter is dedicated to my AMAZING Beta, RyK77, and to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I know not many people are reading this, but I am abosutely in love with this story and I hope you do too. Just a news flash: I don't think that just because someone imprinted on someone else everything works out. Adalynn is confused, and there for she and Seth's "realtionship" is a little dfferent then others.

* * *

**_

_**Playlist for this chapter:**_

_**Away From Me by Evanescence

* * *

**_

**Chapter Ten – Away From Me**

"Adalynn!" I scream and jump up, landing hard on my floor. Someone laughs above me and I groan, rolling onto my back. My eyes flutter open to see Kevin's dark blue eyes. I frown at him and sit up on the floor.

"What?" I groan at him. He flashes me a smile and ruffles my head.

"Nothing, just that it's like twelve in the afternoon. I was worried about you," he says, grinning. I groan again and push myself up to stand.

"Well thanks for worrying," I spat at him angrily. He flashes another smile and dances out of my room. I walk over to my closet and pull out fresh clothes, changing quickly. That's when I remember about Seth and Embry.

Seth was probably long gone by now, he must have left before my family woke up. Was Embry still outside? Seth did say he would wait for me. Sighing, I walk down stairs and past my siblings without a word, walking outside. They probably think I'll be at the beach again. Walking down the driveway, I jump when I see Embry sitting on the curb.

"Finally!" He mutters as he stands up. "I was thinking about barging in there myself." I grimace at the thought.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep last night," I tell him. We begin to walk to the hidden road in the forest that leads to Emily's house. I think this is the most fit I've ever been.

"Yeah, I know. Just, next time, don't run out of your house," he tells me. I frown at him.

"Okay, I get it; wasn't smart," I grumble. He laughs.

"No, it wasn't. But, I'm glad you're starting to trust Seth. He really is a great guy," Embry tells me. I look at him and study his profile. He looks straight on, and I can see him remembering something. "He's been happier since you came back."

I look down again. I don't know if I am happier though. I mean, at first this was my heaven. It offered me a place away from Logan, my parents, and a fresh start. But now, it holds a pack of werewolves, a family of vampires, and a vampire that is trying to take me. Sure, now that I know him, Seth is good but he is still a werewolf that kidnapped me.

"Is he sleeping?" I ask him. Embry shrugs.

"Probably. But he's back at his house, Sam wouldn't let him inside Emily's today."

"Is that because of me?" I ask him. We reached the beginning of the dirt road. Embry turns to look at my guilty expression.

"Seth needs sleep," Embry explains.

"So it is my fault," I mumble.

"Hey, you're helping us," he says, nudging my shoulder with his. "This vampire dude is causing problems for us too. Now, we know what he wants so that will help us in killing him," he explains. I wince at the word killing.

"You're going fight him?" I ask. The vampire seemed so strong to me, so solid and fast. And Embry…I mean he is tall and has muscles but he seems so human to me.

"Don't worry, this ain't our first time killing a leech," Embry tells me as we arrive at the house. He opens the door and I brace myself, but I'm surprised to see the living room empty and no smell of eggs. Embry walks past me and into the kitchen. I quickly follow. Emily is cooking food, but not eggs.

"Hey, Emily!" Embry calls as he picks out a piece of bacon right from the pan and pops it into his mouth with a smile. Emily frowns at him and slaps his hands away as he reaches for another.

"Not until Adalynn eats, Embry," she asserts. I smile at her as she sees me.

"No, it's fine. I already ate," I lie.

"No you didn't," Embry insists, confused. I glare at him and sit down on one of the kitchen stools.

"I'm not hungry," I tell them. Emily looks at me for a few seconds while Embry just shrugs and reaches for more bacon. I rest my head on the counter as Emily fixes up a plate for Embry, who gobbles everything down in three minutes before going for seconds.

I smile at him as Emily cleans the kitchen. The kitchen is quiet except for the sound of water running from the faucet and Embry's moans at the good food. After she finishes, Emily comes to my side and grins.

"Why don't you watch some TV?" She suggests. I smile at her and follow her to the living room. She hands me a remote and sits down next to me on the couch. Embry remains in the kitchen, eating.

"Does he always eat like that?" I ask her. She smirks.

"Sure does, they all do," she laughs. I settle for a bad comedy and barely understand what is going on. My thoughts are still on last night; on Seth. Emily seems to notice.

"Is something wrong?" She asks. I begin to shake my head but then sigh.

"It's just…this is all so…strange," I confess.

"I wish I could say that I understand," Emily says. I turn to look at her. "But I don't. I know this is all alarming, and it must be even harder in your situation," she reasons. "But, no one will hurt you, they'll do their best to protect you." I peer into the kitchen and Embry is still eating.

"Can he hear us?" I whisper to her. Emily smiles fondly and then turns up the TV until it reaches the fifty mark. Then, she grabs my hand and leads me to a bathroom, where she turns on the faucet, turns on the shower, and flushes the toilet. She turns to me grinning.

"Not anymore," she answers. I smile as she sits on the counter, and I sit on the closed toilet seat.

"It's Seth," I confess to her. "I don't know what to think about him." I pause to collect my thoughts. "I barely know him, but I feel safe around him, I trust him – even after he kidnapped me. I don't understand the feelings I get when I'm around him." Emily smiles, comprehendingly.

"It's the natural pull of the imprint. You feel good around him, safe, like you could do anything and he would never judge you," she explains. I nod my head, agreeing with her.

"So it's forced?" I ask her.

"Oh, no, no, no! You two are meant to be together. Even If he wasn't a werewolf, you two would still be soul mates. Now, it's just stronger. You don't have to date him or love him, you could just be friends. He's there to be whatever you want him to be," she clarified.

"But I don't know if I want to be just friends or something more," I huff, annoyed. Emily flushes the toilet again.

"Have you had a boyfriend before?" She asks me. My back stiffens, and my body becomes frigid. I weakly nod my head. "You must have liked him, so is it the same feeling?" I quickly shake my head.

"I'm not sure I really liked my ex," I admit. I'm positive I don't know. "I don't know if how I feel is me showing myself I like him or just the imprint," I say, confused.

"The imprint makes you feel safe, and happy around him. However, it can't make you feel lust towards him, or make your stomach flutter or make you smile when you see him. If you've done any of those around him, then you like him," Emily explains.

I let out a sigh and groan. Do I like Seth? He is cute, he seems nice, and I do smile around him and my stomach flutters when I see him.

"Did Sam imprint on you?" I ask her. Emily beams and nods her head.

"Yes, and I love him very much." Would I love Seth at some point? Could I? After everything Logan put me through, that is still affecting me, could I love Seth?

"Okay, thanks Emily. I think I understand better," I tell her with a nod of my head. Emily smiles at me again and turns off both the sink and shower, which I had forgotten were on, and then we leave the bathroom. In the living room, we turn back down the TV and I see Embry still eating in the kitchen.

"How much food did you make?" I ask in a daze. We must have talked for fifteen minutes, and Embry was eating very quickly. Emily just laughs.

"You'll get used to their eating habits," she assures, still laughing as she begins to make lunch.

**

Someone knocks on the front door and I look up at it. Emily is in the kitchen, cooking once again. Embry is playing X-Box on the TV while I watch. He offered to let me play, but I told him I was bad at video games. He just grunted and shook his head.

"I'll get it!" I call as I stand up from the couch and walk over to the door. I open the door and come face to face with Seth. "Oh!" I gasp. His face lights up, like a Christmas tree.

"Adalynn," he whispers.

"Seth!" I jump and look back,; it was Embry. "What are you doing here? Sam said that you had to sleep," he accuses.

"I did sleep," Seth snaps, like a child telling his parent that he studied for the test he failed. "But, you can only sleep so much. Come on, man. It can't hurt anyone if I come inside. Only help," he pleads to Embry, grinning as he steps past me. I hold my breath as he brushes past me. Embry frowns but then shrugs.

"Whatever. Hey, play some Halo with me," Embry tells him. Seth turns to me as Embry leaves and smiles at me. I can't help but smile back.

"Hey," he breathes out. His breath is cool and fresh.

"Hi," I say back. "Why are you here?" I ask him, whispering like we were little kids telling each other secrets. He grins and blushes, looking down at the floor. He shuffles his feet awkwardly.

"I wanted to see you," he mutters, looking up at me through his eyelashes. Was he…flirting with me?

"Oh," is my brilliant response.

"Seth!" Embry hollers. Seth walks into the living room, laughing, and grabs a controller, immediately starting to shoot Embry's player. I decide to go to the kitchen and watch Emily cook. She grins at me as I walk in and pulls out a batch of brownies.

"Do you do anything but cook?" I mutter, sitting down. She shrugs and grins.

"I love to cook, and the boys eat a lot," she tells me. Then she stops smiling and eyes me. "Which reminds me…you should eat," she says. I just shrug and rest my head on the counter.

"I'm not really hungry," I tell her. And I wasn't. I never seem to be these days. Maybe I was anorexic but I didn't care.

"Are you okay, Adalynn? You look sick," she says worriedly. I was beginning to get annoyed. Why was everyone noticing these things? Why couldn't they leave me alone?

"I'm fine," I tell her, sighing to hide my anger. "Just tired I guess," I lie. "I didn't sleep much. What time is it?" I ask her.

"Almost six," she tells me. My eyes widen and I hop off the kitchen stool.

"I have to get home now," I say, leaving the kitchen and running to the living room, where Embry and Seth are still playing video games. "Who's coming?" I ask them. They both look up at the same time and Seth's eyes light up. Was that part of the imprint?

"I'll go!" Seth yells, standing up and chucking the game controller at Embry. He jogs toward me and smiles, but I turn away and open the door quickly, stepping outside as he follows. I don't talk to him as we continue down the path.

"Is something wrong?" He asks, sneaking a glance at my face. I shake my head.

"Nope. Just thinking," I tell him.

"About…" He presses. I shrug.

"Things," I stated in the same bored tone as before. He sighs beside me and drops his head.

"I'm trying," he mutters to me. I turn to look at him curiously. It was too much. Sighing, I stop walking halfway down the dirt road, and turn to look at him. He stops and looks at me. His brown eyes pour into my green ones.

"What are you trying?" I ask him finally.

"I know that I don't deserve a second chance with you. But, at least let me be your friend, Adalynn. You keep pushing me away, and I'm trying to make this work." His voice is strained, pained even. It is almost like he is begging me. His eyes widen and his bottom lip sticks out. Oh god, he looks so cute like that.

"I didn't realize I was pushing you away," I say harshly, walking forward again. He grabs my arm, jerking me to face him. I gasp.

"There!" He yells. "You are doing again. Yesterday, last night, you allowed me to protect you and now you won't even talk to me!" I wince at his wild expression, which looks much like the day he kidnapped me. I know I am pushing him away; I am trying to do it.

Emily explained that we were meant to be together, if not in a relationship then he would be what I needed. But, I don't want to need anyone. I thought I had needed Logan, and he hurt me. I know it is unfair and stupid to compare Seth and Logan, but I can't help but do it.

"I want to be with you, Adalynn. I want you to be happy; I would do anything to make you happy, I would never see you again if it was what you really wanted. But don't do this to me, Adalynn! Don't lead me on," he pleads with me. What was wrong with me? Why was I doing this? Why was I so sad at the idea of him leaving me?

"I'm not trying to," I tell him. "I-I-I…" I stop talking; realizing it wasn't helping much. "Will you be outside tonight?" I ask him quietly, looking down. I don't look up, but I see his head move up and down. "Will you come to my room, again?" I ask.

"Adalynn–"

"Please?" I plead, looking back up at him. His lips press into a thin line but he nods once. I turn away from him and begin walking back to my house. I hear no sound of him following me.

**

The sound of a knock at my window makes me jump. It is eleven at night, all the lights are out in my house and I am wrapped in blankets on the bed. It is cold out, which is a great excuse for wearing my long sleeved pants and shirt. I jump up from the bed quickly and run to my window, opening it. I step back as Seth steps in.

"Hi," he breathes out, causing me to smile. I had thought a lot about what he said to me in the forest. I thought about it a lot.

"Hey," I say back. "I'm sorry," I tell him.

"About what?" He asks, puzzled.

"Your right, I was pushing you away. I was confused, but I thought about it. I don't know if I can love you, Seth. But, I want to try, I want to get to know you," I tell him as quickly as I can. Silence fills the room for a long time as we stare at each other. Then, slowly but surely, a smile creeps across his face, and he pulls me into a hug. I stiffen but then relax; it felt so right to be in his arms.

"Thank you," he whispers into my hair, breathing in deeply. I nod my head against his shoulder. I felt so safe in his arms, I liked it. "You should get back to bed," he mumbles, pulling out of the hug. I nod and shiver, just realizing how cold I am. I climb back into bed as he walks back to the window, shutting it and looking outside.

"Who's there?" I ask him. I felt bad; people had to waste their time watching me when I was asleep.

"Sam tonight," he tells me, glancing back at me. Peaceful silence fills the room again, as he looks outside the window and I close my eyes, trying to fall asleep. Although I feel safe, I couldn't actually fall asleep for a long time.

* * *

_**So? What do you think? i'm in a bad mood and I need some reviews to cheer me up. Please?**_

_**REVIEW!!!!**_


	11. Listen To The Rain

_**READ THIS NOTE: IMPORTANT!**_

_**Okay, so this is a little different chapter. My beta came up with the brillant idea of this chapter being a little like diary entry, so it's in past tense. Now, from the reviews I have been getting you guys seem to be having hope that Adalynn will spill all her guts to Seth about everything. Well, squash those hopes now. Nope, this story right now is full of love, but Adalynn is still deeply hurt and confused, I hope this chapter shows you just how much. Now, I can tell you that one point all her secrets will be revealed, but not in the way you are thinking. Now, this story has been changed to rated M, just because of the subjects in it. I hope you can understand, but there is nothing graphic. **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Playlist for this chapter:**_

_**Listen To The Rain by Evanescence **_

_**Numb and Dumb by Otep (LISTEN TO THIS SONG RIGHT NOW!)**_

* * *

**Numb** (adjective) – deprived of the power of sensation

* * *

**Chapter Eleven – Listen To The Rain**

When I woke up, I knew something was wrong. I was tired, even after hours of sleep, and already annoyed – for no reason. My head hurt and my muscles ached all over. My vision was blurry and a thin layer of sweat coated my forehead. I knew what I needed.

I struggled to kick the sheets off my body. My limbs didn't seem to work right. Finally, I was free of the sheets and I fell to the carpeted floor. I made no move to get up, only crawled to the closet. I weakly pulled on the handle of the door and continued my crawl inside.

At the far end of the closet, I pushed weakly against a small part of the wall, and it cracked open. I fished my hand inside and shuffled it around, until I found the bag of drugs. Sighing, I pushed myself onto my feet and walked into the bathroom.

Carefully but quickly, I pulled out one of my favorite drugs: Pot. Lighting the joint, I took a big hit off it, leaning against the counter and sliding down on the tile floor. I needed the drugs. It'd been almost a week since my last dose; I was going through withdrawal.

The drug took affect quickly. First, my lungs opened up. Then, in mere moments, my entire body was numb. My head dropped back and my mouth opened slightly. My mind began the inevitable racing that comes with Pot. From this view, this position, images of Logan ran through my head once again. He was always there, smirking at me and hurting me. I still remember the first time. I still remember the second time, and the third time, and the fourth, and the fifth….

I could remember each instant where he raped me. Every time worse than the one before.

"_Please," I pleaded, choking on the word. "Please Logan. Not today, please not now," I whispered out in fear, looking up at him with tears in my eyes. He grunted at me, and grabbed my hair, jerking me back. I screamed and felt a sting on my cheek; he slapped me._

"_Listen to me, Bitch," he spat. "I'll do what I want to you, when I want. So stop with the whining and relax, you'll like this," he whispered threateningly in my ear, causing me to sob. He fell on top of my body, thrusting his hips into mine. I cried again and he smiled wickedly, as he pulled my shirt over my head and tore my bra off._

Shaking my head, still in my drug induced haze; I gripped the rug on the floor. No, stop thinking about it. But I couldn't. I couldn't stop reliving the things he did to me, the pain he caused me. I ground my teeth together and stood up. Almost sprinting to the closet, I re-opened the small hidden door and pulled out the small black pouch.

Frantically, and without really seeing what I was doing, I zipped it open and grabbed the first thing that came to my hand. I pulled up my long-sleeved shirt to reveal my already scarred arms. I made sure to stay away from any big arteries and placed the blade on my skin.

I breathed in through my nose as adrenaline pulsed through my body. Smiling just the slightest, I let the blade slice my skin. All worries disappeared at once. They just left my body, without looking back. The pain washed over me, taking over my mind. I fell against the rack of clothes and stumbled to the floor. The blood flowed onto my arm and a few drops dribbled to the floor.

I groaned in pleasure and let my eyes close. No worries, no problems, nothing but pure amazing pain. I smiled and sighed in contentment. And then someone knocked on the door to my room, and reality came crashing back down on me.

* * *

_**Sorry for the short chapter, but the next will be longer. What do you think of this chapter? Did you like the idea? It wasn't mine, but my awesome beta's, RyK77! Give it up to her! Also, I know nothing about drugs so excuse me if my facts are wrong about withdrawl. And I think that's a good thing. Haha. Review please.**_

_**REVIEW!!!!!**_


	12. Good Enough

**Wow. I love you guys. I love your reviews so much. I can not say thank you enough to the eleven reviews I got last chapter. It was amazing to see Review Alert: Evanescence, 11 times in a row in my mailbox. We will be doing that diary thing again, but not this chapter. This chapter is just to show the beginning of the Seth/Adalynn love story. The plot picks up again in a few chapters, but love must come first. I hope everyone likes this chapter, and sorry in advance for any mistakes I made, I only gave her half of it to check because that was all I had at the time. And, she doesn't have a computer to use past Wednesday. So the last half was all me, I hope it's okay.**

* * *

**_Playlist:_**

**_Good Enough by Evanescence_**

**_Hey Stephen by Taylor Swift

* * *

_**

**"Good Enough"**

Under your spell again.  
I can't say no to you.  
Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand.  
I can't say no to you.

Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
I can't breathe but I feel...

Good enough,  
I feel good enough for you.

Drink up sweet decadence.  
I can't say no to you,  
And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind.  
I can't say no to you.

Shouldn't let you conquer me completely.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
Can't believe that I feel...

Good enough,  
I feel good enough.  
It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good.

And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall.  
Pour real life down on me.  
'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough.  
Am I good enough for you to love me too?

So take care what you ask of me,  
'cause I can't say no.

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter Twelve – Good Enough**

"You busy tonight?" I look towards Seth, pulling an eyebrow up. It is eleven in the morning, and we are walking towards his house this time. He looks ahead, with a blank stare, almost as if he is afraid to look at me.

"I'm never busy, remember? I'm not allowed outside past six," I remind him. They made this rule, to keep me safe after I had run outside a few days ago. Seth nods his head. "Why?"

"Would you–" Seth cuts off suddenly, sighing heavily, looking down at the ground. He kicks a rock flying into the air, landing it somewhere in the forest. "Would you like to go on a date with me?" He mutters quietly, still staring intently at the ground.

"Seth?" I ask, mockingly almost, as I see his cheeks brighten. "Are you blushing?" I smile up at him, grabbing the big muscle on his upper arm and hugging it tightly. He looks up from the ground, at me, smiling. I lean my head on his warm arm and smile as we continue to walk to his house. "Sure," I tell him.

"Sure?" He asks, almost in shock. I laugh freely against his hard muscle.

"I'll go on a date with you tonight," I explain, smiling up at him. I'm in a good mood; the drug dose and cutting from this morning was still fresh. There is no need to pretend.

"Good," he breathes out with a sigh. I laugh at his relieved face. Did he think I wouldn't have said yes? Even after what I said last night? "Okay, where do you want to go?"

I shrug. "I don't know. Is there, like, a restaurant in this place?" I ask jokingly. He smiles, and we turn onto his road, passing small houses.

"I'll take you to Port Angelus," he decides with a firm smile and a nod of his head.

"What about my family?"

"We'll still have someone there, to make sure they are safe," he explains. I laugh. I wasn't talking about their safety, but I'm glad they'll be safe.

"I meant what am I going to say to my family? I'll have to introduce you to them, and you know they hate you," I say softly. He stops walking and I gaze upward. We stop in front of a door, a bright red door I might add. The house is not too big, but not too small, hidden cozily in bushes and plants.

"They don't know me," he whines, pouting and crossing his arms over his chest. Aww…he is so cute when he does that. I laugh at his childlike behavior.

"I know but they think you and all the guys are doing drugs. You know, there have been some very bad rumors about you guys," I tell him casually. I kind of wish he did drugs, it would mean I wouldn't have to hide that from him, but I shake that thought from my head quickly. If he were doing drugs, he wouldn't be my Seth. My? What? I was claiming him now?

"Damn rumors," he mutters, rolling his eyes and opening the door to his house. "I'll prove to them that I'm not. Hell, your brother doctor, what's his name?" Seth asks me as I step inside. The floor is carpeted, and there are stains all over it, but it doesn't make it look dirty, just home-ish.

"Dan," I remind him. "I mean, Dr. Cross," I correct myself, laughing as I see the small living room and TV. To the left of the door, I notice a hallway with four doors along each side. To the right is a small dining room table and a doorway to what I guess leads to the kitchen.

Seth laugh at my bad joke and takes off his shoes, wiggling his toes through his socks. I follow, and line my tennis shoes against the wall where three other pairs of shoes are.

"Right, him," Seth replies, nodding his head. "He can give me a drug test if he wants. Mom!" Seth calls, walking past the table and through the door. I gulp, and then follow him, slightly afraid to meet his mother. What if she doesn't like me? Wait, when did I start to care about parents liking me? But this isn't just some parent; this is Seth's mom.

"Seth!" A woman, around the age of forty or forty-five, calls as she hugs him.

"Hey mom," Seth greets, grinning ear to ear. He reaches back and grabs me by the waist, pulling me to his side. "This is Adalynn," he introduces. "Adalynn, this is my mom." Seth's mom has sharp features and a hard face, but when she smiles, it softens her entire face. She has a few wrinkles around her forehead, but they are almost unnoticeable. She has Seth's warm brown eyes, or he has hers I guess. They also share the same hair color, though I think it looks better on Seth.

"Hello, Adalynn," she greets, smiling wide as she pulls me into a hug. I stiffen a little, but then relax in her arms and hug her back. "Nice to finally meet you."

"Yeah," I say as she pulls out of the hug. I try my best to smile. "Nice to meet you too."

"Eat! Eat!" She ushers us to the dining room table where it looks like she made brunch for twelve. I cling to Seth as his mother sits down in a chair next to us. I look over the table and notice four place mats.

"Is someone else eating with us?" I ask him, whispering into his ear. He laughs and grabs some bacon (and by some, I mean about three handfuls).

"My sister is. She's supposed to get off patrol in," Seth looks at his watch, "actually she should be here in three…two–" The front door busts open and I jump. Seth just laughs and continues to pile his plate with food. Wow, his mom must have made some lunch too, because chicken and mash potatoes are on the table mixed in with breakfast food.

A girl walks into the dining room, and I immediately recognize her. She is one of the girls from the first time I met Seth (hmm…that's a nice way of putting Seth kidnapped me), with Emily. Her black hair looks like it was cut in a haste, and by old rusty scissors. Still, she could somehow pull it off. She is tall, with muscles, almost like those weight-lifting girls I see on TV. She is beautiful, probably has lots of guys drooling all over her, with her mom's strong features.

"Hey Seth," she greets, almost hesitantly. Seth pauses from stuffing his face for a second to look up. His cheeks make him look like a squirrel. Then he smiles, showing all the food in his mouth.

"Hey Leah," he replies before grabbing more food. Leah makes a disgusted face and walks further into the room, smiling at me. I dig my nails into Seth's arm, not that he notices. I remember meeting Logan's family, and his older sister, Molly, smiling the same way. She pushed me down his stairs later that day. No, I told myself, smiling back at Leah. Seth isn't Logan, and she isn't Molly.

"Hi Adalynn," Leah says as she sits down next to me. I slowly pull my nails out of Seth's skin and place them in my lap.

"Hi," I reply. She, like Seth, piles food after food on her plate and eats everything in a matter of minutes. Then she goes back to more. I look at Seth's mom and see her eating also (although with eating utensils), and I am the only one with nothing on my plate. I look over the table and find there are no eggs. I smile a little. Seth had probably told his mom not to cook them. I grab some fruit and eat it slowly.

"So, Adalynn," Seth's mom is finally the first to talk. Seth continues to drown his pancakes in syrup, and Leah is literally stuffing bacon into her mouth one piece after another. I wondered if she was a werewolf too, because she looked like what the others looked like. Seth's mom gets my attention again, "You just moved here?" I nod my head.

"Yeah, my siblings have lived here since I was ten, so I guess for about five years. And my parents wanted to travel again so they sent me here," I explain, shrugging while eating a grape.

"Do your parents travel a lot?" She asks.

"Yeah, pretty much. They no longer have jobs to worry about," I explain. She nods her head.

"And how many siblings do you have again?"

"Seven, not including me: there's, Daniel and Danielle, they're twenty-seven. Dan works at the hospital and Danielle is an author. Then there is Kenneth, Kevin, and Kade, they are twenty-five and go to college. Then, Christina and Christopher, who are twenty three and are also in college," I felt like I was rambling.

"Wow," she laughs. "I can barely handle two." Then she shakes her head and continues eating. I wouldn't say that the silence was awkward, just different. Seth and Leah don't make another sound for the rest of breakfast, which only lasts five minutes because they devour everything on the table. Usually, breakfast is so loud at my house, but it is nice here. Peaceful.

"Thanks mom," Seth groans as he sits back and rubs his stomach. Next to me, Leah leans back in her seat also. "It was great. You liked it, right Adalynn?" He asks, looking at me.

"I wouldn't know, someone stole all the food," I tease him, smiling. He lets out a laugh, which almost came out as a bark, and stretches his arms like a cat waking up from a nap.

"I was hungry, I had patrol last night," he complains as his mom stands up and takes the plates. I stand up also and grab some more plates, helping her. She smiles at me as we walk out of the kitchen and to the sink.

"Thank you," she says as she dropped the dishes in the sink. I smile back at her and nod. "I know this is new to you and is really hard to understand. But, I'm so happy you came back. Seth's already himself again, and it's only been a week."

I didn't know what to say back. Your welcome? I look over my shoulder and see Seth and Leah bickering about something, he cracks a smile at something she says and then shakes his head, correcting her. His eyes have a certain spark in them and he seems so carefree. He is nothing like the man who kidnapped me and broke my arm. And suddenly I felt hope. He was just as screwed up as I am. Does that mean, at one point, I can go back to just me?

**

"Seth Clearwater?!" Kenneth yells at me. I gulp and look down at my hands in my lap.

"Yes," I squeak out. So far, none of my siblings were taking it too well that I had a date with Seth.

"No, no. I forbid you," Kade snapped from beside Kenneth. Forbid? Who the hell says forbid? I glare up at him and he glares right back at me. Damn, he was kind of scary.

"You can't," I whine. "Seth's nice. And he's funny, and he wouldn't do anything to hurt me," I try to explain.

"How do you know, Adalynn? You said you met him today," Kade reminds me. I look down guiltily again and bite my lip. Above I hear an annoyed sigh and the sound of someone hitting something.

"I met him a few days ago. I've been hanging out with him and his friends," I confess, to both of them. Dan and Dani weren't home yet and Kevin is sulking in a corner of the room. Christopher doesn't think it is a bad idea, but Christina is furious, ranting on and on about how dangerous the La Push "gang" is.

We all gathered in the large living room, waiting for Seth. I waited until the last second possible to tell them, which was when I was already dressed for the date and was walking downstairs.

"You said you were going to the beach," Kenneth mumbles to me. I shrug.

"Please, please give him a chance. You guys can play all overprotective brothers if you want. Just, please let me go." I am begging by now, but I don't care. I don't want to have to lie to them anymore about where I go during the day. And it would be nice to have Seth walk into my house without having to sneak into my bedroom window.

Kade's eyes light up at me saying he could be overprotective. He hasn't had a chance to do that since Christina was seventeen. He always used to scare all her boyfriends, along with my other brothers.

"No, no, no!" Christina cries. "They do drugs."

I stand up quickly. "They do not!" I yell back at her. I'm getting annoyed at my mother like sister. Couldn't she be happy for me? As far as any of my siblings know, this is my first date. My parents and I never told them about Logan. "And I don't care what you say, I'm going on this date!"

The front door is knocked on three times. Everyone snaps their head around to stare at it. I smile and basically run there, before any of my siblings can. I through open the door and grin wider when I see Seth. He is wearing black jeans, with a short black t-shirt that shows off his muscles.

"Hey," he breathes out, smiling back. I hug him quickly, relaxing totally in his warm arms.

"Hi," I say back, pulling out of the hug. Behind me, there is a clearing of the throat, and Seth looks past my shoulder. I roll my eyes but grab his hand and turn around. Kade, Kenneth, and Kevin are lined up in a row, shoulder to shoulder. They are glaring at Seth, like typical overprotective brothers.

"Oh, hello. I'm Seth Clearwater," he tells my brothers confidently, holding out his hand. They all glance at it, and then back up at him. I step closer to his side, which causes them to glance back at me. Damn their twin connection. They are scary like this.

"We know who you are," Kenneth snaps at him. I roll my eyes again, melodramatic much?

"Yeah, so we all know each other. Let's go Seth." I tug on his hand but he stays still, keeping his eyes on my brothers still.

"It's okay, Adalynn. They deserve this, I know I wanted to do this when Leah started dating," Seth says smoothly, grinning ear from ear. Kevin eyes him and then smiles, walking forward and shaking Seth's hand.

"I like you," he decides, laughing. "I'm Kevin, Adalynn's fourth oldest sibling." He grins again.

"Nice to meet you, Kevin," Seth replies.

**

"Right this way," the hostess says, grabbing a menu and leading us to a table. I sighed next to Seth.

Finally. It was eight at night, and we are just now getting to the restaurant. After Kevin decided that he liked Seth, my siblings it was twenty questions. "Do you do drugs? Why do you want to go on a date with Adalynn? College plans? Why are you always shirtless? Are you really that all or do you wear a lot of pairs of socks?" But finally, we left my house and drove to Port Angelus.

"Here we are," she smiles as she sets down the menus on both sides of the table. Seth pulls out my chair for me, and after I sit down he pushes it back in. I smile at him as he sits down across from me.

"Sorry about my family," I tell him. He laughs and shakes his head, looking over the food.

"No problem. Your brothers are cool," Seth tells me, nodding his head. "What do you want to eat?" I shrug.

"I don't know, a salad," I tell him. He glances up at me.

"Your not hungry?" He guesses. I just nod my head. "Well, we can go if you want. We could go somewhere else," he suggests, panic in his voice.

"No, it's fine. This is cool," I reassure him. He looks down at the table nervously.

"What do people do on dates?" He asks, blushing slightly. "Because I've never been on a date," he confesses. I giggle at him, biting my lip to keep from right out laughing.

"I don't know, but we could talk," I suggest. A man, about nineteen or twenty, walks up to our table and looks bored.

"Hi, I'm Mark, I'll be your server," he says with no emotion. I see his eyes wonder to me and he shifts, his eyes wondering down my v-cut shirt and he smiles. I gulp and look towards Seth, who is clenching his fists and literally shaking.

"Two salads," he barks out threw his clenched teeth, at Mark. Mark reluctantly looks at Seth and widens his eyes, nodding his head and gulping loudly. I didn't think anyone could have out run him as he scurried off.

"Thanks," I breathe out to Seth as I slump forward. He clenches his teeth again and his eyes burn with rage.

"What a dickhead," he mutters. He's still shaking and I'm worried. I shuffle my chair over the side of the table, in till I'm right next to Seth. I grab his hand and he looks at me, his eyes smothered in anger. I smile softly at him and lean my head on his shoulder. Slowly, but surely, from beneath me the vibrations stop. Seth's tense muscles relax slowly and we breathe out a sigh of relief at the same time.

* * *

**So? Just the beginning of Adalynn and Seth. Hmm...they need a couple name. You know? Like, Alice and Jasper are Jalice. Whoever comes up with the best Adalynn/Seth couple name gets mentioned in the next chapter, and it will be the official name for them. Oh, and for those who thought that this chapter Adalynn's secret would come out, don't worry. Something will happen soon. And did you see the official 1:38 second Eclipse trailer? It came out today. I thought it was amazing! I loved the one second where the Volturi were walking into the field. It was amazing! Go watch it on youtube!**

_**REVIEW!!! (Seth/Adalynn couple name!)**_


	13. Field Of Innocence

**Thanks for all the reviews, wow I got like 13 reviews. I love you guys, we now have one hundred and three reviews. Yay! Okay, so I loved all of the couple names, here are a few honorable mentions:**

**Adaleth (Pindar), Lynneth (Morgan Glimmer, icihappi, Edward'sNewBella17), Adeth (Charlotte Cullen-Clearwater, Dark Chocolat, icihappi).**

**And a lot of people suggested Lynneth. now, the winnner is:**

_**Sadlynn!!!!!**_

**Set in by: Charlotte Cullen-Clearwater, Edward'sNewBella17, eeyore-ft-tigger**

**Now who wants some Angst? I do!**

_**

* * *

Playlist:**_

_**Field of Innocence by Evanescence**_

**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen – Field of Innocence**

"Hey, pass the syrup!"

"Where's the sugar?"

"Dude, you are such a cow."

"Shut up, idiot."

"Boys!"

"Qwil!"

"What do you want Claire?"

The voices swirl around me as I sit in the chair. I feel over-whelmed. This is Sunday morning at Emily's house. Everyone within the "gang" is here. Seth had basically picked me up and ran here this morning, just to get here before the food ran out. There are lots of people here, but I am pretty sure we could never run out of food.

Seth sits next to me, stuffing his face with biscuits while he shoves Paul's face away from his plate. I slump my shoulders as I let my eyes wonder around the table. There are so many of them, werewolves, around the table. The few humans include Billy and the little girl Claire, currently pulling at Quil's hair as she squeals.

"Adalynn? You gonna eat?" Seth asks me, looking up from his plate. I shrug.

"Not hungry," I answer. Seth looks over me with careful eyes, like he doesn't believe me.

"You sure?" I nod my head and hold my breath as Paul goes for more eggs. Disgusting. Seth notices and smiles kindly at me. "Wanna go for a walk?" He suggests, standing up and extending his hand to me. I giggle at him as he bats his eyelashes and his hair falls in front of his face. I nod my head and take his hand, letting him help me stand. No one seems to notice us leaving the table.

He grins beside me as he opens the front door, bowing his head and gesturing for me to go first. I laugh again at his silly behavior and walk outside. He rushes to get down the steps of the front porch first. Then, he grabs my hand again and gently helps me down.

"What a gentlemen," I mumble to him, and he grins wider. The air feels cool and windy, and I snuggle close to Seth's warm side. He looks down at me and then puts his hand around my waist, still grinning, and leads me down the trail in the woods.

We just walked quietly for a while as I listen to Seth's steady breathing. It is so calming that I let my head fall against his upper arm.

"It's nice out today," I finally comment, just as another breeze passes by me. We stand just inside the forest, and only a few feet away from my house. He frowns.

"I thought you were cold," he accuses. I look up at him and playfully slap his arm, laughing.

"I am. Doesn't mean it isn't nice out," I tell him, smiling as I look up at the gray sky. He snorts and rolls his eyes letting his head roll to look down at me. His brown eyes bore into mine and I feel like I could get lost in them. In fact I am. I don't realize I am tripping until Seth's arms wrap around me and my face is inches away from the ground.

"Whoa," I breathe out as he pulls me back vertically. He shows concern, running his eyes all over me to check for injuries.

"Are you okay, Adalynn? Did I hurt you?" His voice squeaks at the end, and I can see all the panic in his eyes. I am stunned. He caught me, and yet he is worried that he had hurt me somehow. He is so different from Logan, who only would have pushed me to the ground if I had tripped. I can see it, in his eyes, how sincerely worried he is about me.

"I'm fine," I whisper to him, still completely – dare I say – dazzled by his eyes. He lets out a sigh of relief, his shoulders relaxing, and slumps his head on my shoulder. "Is it really that terrifying?" I ask him. He pulls back the slightest, so that only his forehead rests on my shoulder.

"Yes," he whispers. "I saw you tripping and a million things ran through my mind. What if you cracked your skull open? Or what if you cut a major vein and bled to death? What if you broke your neck–"

"Okay," I say, cutting in. "I get it." He breathes against my shirt and rests both hands on my arms. He pushes himself up to catch my gaze again.

"No, you don't. I would kill myself if I saw you get hurt in front of me," he says, his voice hard as steel. My heart drops to my stomach as he says those words. Fear builds up in me and I slap his hands off me.

"Don't say that," I whisper out, looking down at the ground. I notice his shoes, tattered and muddy cleats, like ones used for soccer.

"I really would Adalynn," he insists, his fingers coming to my chin. He tries to push it up, to make me look at him, but I push away from him again.

"You're just saying that. I don't think you could do that," I mutter, more to myself than to him. He wouldn't – couldn't – kill himself. No, I would never let him. I didn't understand why I was feeling so strongly about the idea, when I had thought about it a few times. But I mean this is Seth. Seth. Beautiful, kind Seth.

"I've come about as close as anyone has to actually killing myself. I would be dead right now, if I had only pulled the trigger a second faster." I gasp at his words, snapping my head up to look at him.

"Wh-what?" I recoil as if he had slapped me. I tried to imagine Seth holding a gun to his forehead and pulling the trigger. I couldn't.

"Jacob had knocked me down and the bullet never even touched me," he continues, now looking down. "You were gone, for six months. And, I was alone and confused. I didn't think I could live without you any longer," he confesses. Then I thought of the Seth I met my second day in La Push. I thought of the crazy look in his black eyes as he forced me to the alley wall. I thought of that Seth, pulling a trigger, and I could see it. I could see him killing himself.

A sob escaped my lips before I could understand why. My hands came up to cover my mouth and I stared wide-eyed at him. I shook my head defiantly, not wanting to believe that Seth had actually come that close to death. He looked up at me slowly, batting his eyelashes again. It wasn't funny anymore. I couldn't think, not with him here. So I did what every confused girl did in every drama-filled soap opera, I ran from him.

I ran out of the forest as fast as I could and across the small cement street to the long driveway of my house. The house sat on a small hill, the driveway curving in a half circle at an incline. I ran as fast as I could, my legs feeling the strain. I knew he was following me, I could hear his footsteps and his voice calling my name, but I didn't care.

My siblings had left for the day, Dan going to work, Christina and Dani going shopping, and the boys going to a local gym in Forks. That's why I stopped when I saw my front door kicked open.

I gasped, skitting to a stop and tripping back. I landed on my butt, and watched through the open door as a figure left through the back door of the house, right by the kitchen. Seth reached me then, falling to his knees beside me as he asked me what was wrong. He didn't seem to notice the front door kicked in, or the figure that I had just seen exit my kitchen.

"Adalynn! Adalynn, what's wrong honey?" He asks me, his voice drenched in pain and concern.

"Seth, the door," I breathe out, finally looking at him. Confusion flashes across his face and he turns to look at my house. He hisses and grabs my wrists, jerking me up as he stands. He presses me against his chest as his nostrils flare and a low growl vibrates his body.

I sob again, but for a different reason than before. Before, I was crying because Seth had almost killed himself. Now, I was sobbing because he was in my house. I didn't need to ask Seth what was wrong, who was there. I knew who was there. Him. The vampire.

"Shh…" Seth soothes as he cradles my head against him. I sob again, my knees buckling, and I crash to the ground, taking Seth with me.

We must have looked like all those couples do in those sappy movies. Someone had died and the girl needed a shoulder to cry on, so she runs to her boyfriend's house and collapses on top of him. Then, the boyfriend "shh"es her and cradles her as they slowly sink to the ground.

But I can't help it, I hug Seth as tight as I can and sob until the tears run silent. He cradles the back of my skull and neck, letting me soak his shirt. It isn't long until Sam runs up to us.

"What happened?" He asks.

"I'm not sure," Seth answers. He pulls away and settles my sobbing body. "Adalynn?"

"He-he was here," I stutter. Seth looks confused and glances at Sam. "I-I saw him…leaving the back door. He-he w-was in my h-house, Seth!" I cry falling against his body again. I wrap my arms around his waist as he and Sam talk.

"Come on, Adalynn. It's okay," he whispers in my ear as he picks me up. Sam disappears, and I don't know where he went. Seth walks into my house, stepping over the broken down door. The house otherwise looks just how it did this morning. Seth pushes my head into his chest and when he lets me look again, a few seconds later, we are in my room.

Except my room isn't how I left it. Clothes are thrown all over the floor. My bed sheets are messed up, pillowcases are missing. My lamp lies on the ground, the bulb flickering. I gasp and bite my lip, willing myself not to lose it and cry again.

Seth is silent as he sets me down on the bed and falls to his knees on the floor beside me. I clutch his hand as he rubs my back in soothing motions.

**

"How is she?" He whispers, glancing my way.

"A little shaken up, but fine," Seth tells a man's voice. I pretend that I don't hear them and continue to stare at the cup in my hands. We came to the Cullen's house, for two reasons. One, Seth wants me to get checked out by Carlisle, to make sure I am okay. And two, he said they would know what to do. Apparently, this wasn't their first time dealing with stalkish vampires.

Esme had rushed me to the couch and put a blanket around me. I had told her that it was unnecessary, but she had insisted. Now, I was glad she did. She had gotten me milk, and I am staring at the rim of it, trying to block out the conversations around me.

Edward, Carlisle, and who I learned to be Emmett and Jasper are talking about what to do. The beautiful blonde, Rosalie, sits glaring at me. Seth and Jacob are in the corner whispering about me. I just stare blankly at the white milk, my mind not working.

He was in my house. I mean, it wasn't the first time because he had snuck into my bed. But, this time it really hit me. If my family had been there, they would have probably been dead. I bite my lip and close my eyes, trying to get those thoughts out of my head.

The vampire (him, he, the man. I didn't really have a name for him) trashed my room. When looking for what was gone, I found that all of my underwear was gone, along with my pillowcases. Seth hadn't said anything, and I hadn't either, but I think we were both disgusted and too scared to think what that meant.

Of course I knew what it meant. He stole my bras and panties; I don't think he took them to wear them himself. He was obsessed with me, and it frightened me so much. Much more than I let Seth know.

"Last time, Victoria was raising a newborn army. Could it be something like that?" I can't help but eavesdrop on Carlisle and Edward's talk. I mean, I think I deserve to know what is going on.

"It wouldn't make sense. As far as she knows, Adalynn hasn't done anything to make a vampire hate her. And if the vampire wanted her dead, why didn't he just kill her before?" I wince slightly at the harsh words that come out of Edward's mouth. I blink back tears.

"But then why would he take her clothing?"

"She does smell good," Emmett says, pulling his eyebrows up. "I can't even smell Seth and Jacob when she's around. Maybe he just likes her smell?" He suggests.

"Again, if he wanted to kill her, he could have," Japer points out. Then he sniffs the air. "Wow, you're right Emmett. I can't smell Seth and Jacob. Just citrus," he comments. Was that me? Citrus?

"He's obsessed with her," Edward says. "He loves her, doesn't think he loves her, he really loves her…." Edward's voice dips too low for me to hear, and I focus back on the milk, bringing it up and taking a sip. I blink back more tears and chew the inside of my lip.

I look towards Seth who listens intently to something that Jacob is saying. Esme is in the kitchen, cooking something for me. I had insisted it wasn't necessary, but Carlisle had said I needed to eat something. So she was cooking spaghetti for me.

Finally, I glance at Rosalie, and meet her glare. I flinch away from it and drop my eyes, bringing my legs up to my chest. I put the glass of milk on the coaster and pull the blanket closer to my body, looking down. I don't understand why she hates me so much. I mean, I know I am intruding, but she has to know that I don't want to. Is it because she thinks I am weak? Because I am human?

I could agree with her on that reason. I was weak, I was really weak. I cry for things that I could have stopped, if only I was stronger, if only I was better. Turning my head away from her, I once again blink back tears close my eyes, and rest my head on the couch.

* * *

**So, so, so? Reviews anyone? I love them so much. You know it!**

_**REVIEWS!!!!!**_


	14. Further Away

**Thank you for the reviews (to those who did review). Here is another chapter. And you should be happy to know that the climax of this story is so close. So close. Thanks to my beta, RyK77, for doing a great job on this. Sorry in advance for the shortness of this story.**

* * *

**_Playlist for this chapter:_**

**_Further Away by Evanescence_**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen – Further Away**

I must have fallen asleep at one point, because, as I open my eyes, I see Esme smiling at me, holding out a plate of spaghetti. I blink my eyes and look around. Nothing has changed; Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Jasper are still talking, as are Seth and Jacob. But, Rosalie is gone.

"Oh," I whisper. "How long was I asleep?" I ask her. She smiles kindly at me.

"Only a few minutes. I'm sorry I had to wake you; I know you must be tired, but Seth told me you haven't eaten anything all day. And it's almost five," she tells me. I sit up and pull the blanket closer to my shoulders. She frowns. "Are you cold?"

"No," I tell her when I realize I'm not. I frown also. I wasn't cold, yet I wanted the blanket around me. Like it could somehow shield me from everything. I make a move to stand up but Esme gently pushes me back down.

"No, no honey. You can eat on the couch," she tells me, setting down the plate in my lap. I look from the red sauce to the white cushion underneath me, and then back to her.

"I'll ruin it," I tell her. She just shakes her head and gives me a stern look, meaning: 'Don't you dare worry about it.' She walks back into the kitchen, and I look back at my plate. I'm not hungry; I don't want to eat. Yet, I know I can't get away with saying I'm not hungry. So, I take the fork and slowly eat, little by little.

I barely make a dent when I felt like I can't eat any more of it. So I opt for pushing the spaghetti around the plate for a while, the fork scraping against the plate. I know a few people are looking at me, since my fork is the only noise in the living room, but I don't care. Sighing, I drop the fork and stand up, bringing the plate to the kitchen.

"Adalynn, you should eat more," Esme sighs, as she eyes my plate. I shrug.

"Sorry you made so much, it's just I don't feel like eating," I tell her, setting the plate in the sink.

"Are you okay, Adalynn?" She asks me.

"I'm fine," I snap angrily. Then I close my eyes and breathe out, calming myself. "I mean, I'm as okay as someone can be right now," I confided, softer. Esme walks over to my side and pulls me into a hug, and I return it. She is so nice, so motherly. My mom is great, and I love her, but she isn't someone I feel comfortable with hugging. She is such a strong person, she never really shows love, at least not in the way mothers usually do.

"It's okay, Adalynn. I know it's hard." Esme's voice is soothing, and I nod my head against her shoulder.

"If my siblings were there," I whisper out. I can't bring myself to finish the sentence, due to the fear that it is such a big possibility.

"It's okay, they weren't there," she tries to calm me. I pull away from her hug and shake my head.

"It's all my fault. I-I…I'm not…" I slip to the ground and lose it. I sob again and cry, losing all of my control. I had wanted to be strong, to not show how scared, how weak, I feel. But I can't. I feel like a pathetic girl who can't stop crying. Esme sits down on the floor next to me and guides my head into her lap, where she strokes my hair and soothes me.

I know that everyone in the house can hear my cries. I want to shut up; I want someone to shut me up. I'm embarrassed. Five minutes later, my sobs go silent, but my crying doesn't stop. I sit up and Esme clutches my hand, stilling my movements.

"I'm sorry," I whisper to her. She pats my head.

"Don't be. You needed to get that out," she comforts me.

"You really don't need to do this, you don't need to be so kind. I know that I'm weak, and pathetic. I'm not worth all this mess." The house seems to go on mute. There are no sounds, not from upstairs, or the living room.

"Adalynn," Esme whispers, staring wide-eyed at me. "Is that really how you feel?" I think back on my words and realize my mistake. I had slipped; my mask had fallen off my face for a few seconds. I sounded depressed, much more depressed then I should have sounded. I try to find words to explain what I had said but I can't think of any. I stand up quickly.

"I think I should go home, my family must be worried. Seth!" I call as I walk quickly across the floor. I don't look over my shoulder to make sure he is coming. But he appears at my side as I leave the house and closes the door behind us.

He leads me to his mom's car, which we had used to drive here. I jump in quickly, slamming the door shut. We drive to my house in silence. Seth says nothing, and I offer no conversation.

When we pull up to my driveway, I see that our door is fixed. I turn to Seth, and pull up an eyebrow.

"Alice got you the exact same door, your family won't notice. She also went shopping, got you new clothes," he reveals, not looking at me. I sigh but make no move to get out of his car. "You should go inside now, your family is worried for you."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," I say. I didn't want him mad at me; I couldn't have him mad at me. He doesn't say anything for a few minutes, then finally sighs, and turns to look at me. I almost gasp at the agony in his eyes.

"You think you're worthless and pathetic." It isn't a question. He is angry at me, for what I said. I lick my lips and open my mouth, but once again, I can't think of an explanation to my words. Blinking twice at him, I turn my head away and open the car door, leaving without a second glance.

**

"_Adalynn." My eyes snapped open and I blinked in the darkness of my room. "Hmm…you smell so good." Cold arms wrapped around me and flipped me on my back. A lamp flicked on and I saw Logan, but as a vampire. I screamed, but his cold lips pressed into mine, silencing my pleas. It was Logan, as the vampire. His red eyes roamed over my body and he moaned, ripping off my clothes. I screamed in his mouth as he raped me._

_The scene changes and suddenly I'm naked in a field filled with mist. I try to cover myself up and I look around frantically. I finally see someone, Seth, standing fifty feet away from me. He's just watching me, his face blank as he looks over my body._

"_Seth!" I call as I run towards him. But he moves back. No, wait he doesn't. I'm running, but I'm not moving. He still is as far as he was from me, still looking at my naked body. I cry out his name again and he looks up at my face and licks his lips. His features change, and they shape into Logan's. I scream, and try to run the other way, but suddenly my feet are glued to the ground and Logan is walking towards me slowly, taunting me._

I bolt upward in my bed, panting and trembling in fear. When I realize that it was only a dream, I rip the sheets off my body and run across the carpet, to the window. I open it, fumbling with the screen.

"Seth!" I yell out in the night, already sobbing as I do so. Please God, please let him come. "Seth, please!" I beg, falling to my knees with tears coming from my eyes. "Seth!" I see him zoom out of the forest, half shirtless, and jump up the tree that sits in front of my room. I fall to the floor and cry; cry my stinking guts out as he comes into my room and soothes me. It has been all I've been doing for the past two days, but now I am fine with it.

I dig my nails into Seth's arm as he lies down next to me on the floor. I hug him, and press my body against his, sobbing and crying and bawling into his chest. Only now do I realize I need him, much more than I ever knew.

**

I was better the next day. It was time to put the mask back on, to pretend like I always did. I had woken up early that morning, to find I was still on the floor with Seth, he was awake and running his warm fingers through my hair.

"Want to come to dinner with my family tonight?" I ask, completely out of nowhere. He looks down at my eyes and smiles, noticing for the first time that I am awake.

"You are inviting me to dinner with your family?" He asks. I nod my head.

"Please?" I ask him. He kisses the top of my head and sits up.

"Sure, I'll go. When should I be here?" He asks.

"Dinner is served at seven, so be here at six thirty," I inform him, nodding my head. He smiles and helps me stand up.

"Okay. I have to go sleep, and your family is downstairs with breakfast. Are you okay?" He asks. I nod and smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Yesterday was just a mental breakdown. I'm sorry," I insist. He kisses my head again.

"Don't be."

**

As I wait for Seth, I help set the dinner table as my family cooks. Dan and Dani are mad, since they weren't here when Seth first came, and don't like him. Christina still is convinced that he does drugs, and it seems that the three of them have formed an I-Hate-Seth Club. My other brothers seem fine with him now, but still like to play the over protective brother role.

The doorbell rings at six thirty sharp and I smile to myself. Dan grunts and stands up from the couch.

"How rude of him, coming thirty minutes before dinner," Christina mutters. I glare at her.

"I told him to come early," I shoot back at her as I race to get to the door before Dan does. He beats me there and blocks my way as he opens the door. I frown at his back.

"Hello you must be–"

"Yeah," Dan said, cutting off Seth. "I'm Daniel, her oldest brother. Now you have ten seconds to tell me why I shouldn't shut this door in your face right now," Dan spits out. I try to say something, but Seth speaks before I get the chance.

"Because Adalynn wants me here. And I'll do anything to make her happy," Seth says, his voice calm and cool. I wait in silence as Dan breathes heavily.

"Alright, Mr. Smooth. I'll let you in. But don't forget, I know eight different painful ways to break every bone in your body," he threatens. Then, Dan flashes a smile and moves to the side, letting Seth come in. I rush to hug him, and shoot a glare at Dan. God, my family was too dramatic.

"Sorry about that, Mr. Big-Over-Protective-Brother is just grumpy because he didn't get to meet you last time. Ignore him," I tell Seth as I walk past Dan, holding his hands. Dan laughs loudly as he closes the door behind me. Dani rushes up after to see Seth.

"Dani, please," I beg her, stepping closer to Seth's body. "He isn't going to do anything. He isn't on drugs, and you are going to scare him away." Dani pouts at me and sighs, turning away and stomping back into the kitchen.

"Fine, fine, fine," she mutters. Seth chuckles and leans down to whisper in my ear.

"They could never scare me away," he assures me. I giggle and his voice relaxes me.

"Watch yourself, Clearwater," Kade calls from the kitchen. "I like you, but it doesn't mean I won't throw you out if I have to." I groan and start to get a headache. Maybe inviting him over wasn't such a good idea.

**

"So, Clearwater…" I groan, already knowing this isn't good. Triple K had decided that calling him Clearwater would be "scarier" than calling him Seth.

"Yes?" Seth asks Kevin, ignoring my sound of distress.

"What is it that you like about my baby sister again?" I throw my fork against the plate and gape at Kevin. He doesn't even look at me.

"She's nice," Seth states, shrugging. Kevin huffs and rolls his eyes.

"Don't bullshit us Kid." Kade jumps into the conversation. Seth glances down at me but I don't meet his gaze. He got himself into this. My whole family leans closer to where Seth sits, waiting for his answer. I feel bad for him, and wish I could take his hand but Dan is sitting between us.

"Uhh…she is…uhh…pretty? And, umm…she's sweet?" He guesses, as if hoping that is the right answer. Dan grunts and then turns to look at me.

"And you Adalynn? What is it that you like about Seth?" I bite the inside of my lip and stand up quickly, pushing the chair to the ground. I had had enough. I move behind Dan and grab Seth's hand, jerking him to stand up.

"I like that he takes all your crap. Because I can't. I'm not hungry anymore," I spat out, too angry to even glare at any of my siblings. I pull Seth upstairs and slam my door shut, loud enough for my family to hear downstairs.

"I'm so sorry," I whimpered, hugging his waist. Seth's lips twitch, and he kisses my head again.

"Don't be. It's fine." I pull back and gasp when I see his face so close. My eyes trail over his pale pink lips. They look so soft, as they get closer to mine, and I realize that he is moving his head forward. I make no move to stop him as his lips hover just above mine.

"Adalynn," he breathes out. Then, his lips crash to mine. At first, it feels like heaven. His lips are soft. They are just whispers over my lips. But, a sense of urgency rushes over him quickly, and he presses harder against my skin. His hands around my waist move suddenly into my hair, pulling at it. I try to breathe calmly, but I can't.

His lips turn rough and he pushes his tongue through my teeth. And that's when I lose it. Suddenly, I'm not in Seth's arms. I was in Logan's, on a bed, as he forced his lips on mine. I was screaming beneath him, pulling on his hair and beating against his chest.

Flashes of him, at first being sweet to me, like Seth was being now, and then turning into the monster Logan was. My eyes widen, and I push against Logan/Seth. Seth lets go of me quickly, stepping back as I drop to the floor and gasp.

"Adalynn? Are you okay? Did I do something wrong? Oh God, I'm so sorry," he rushes out, trying to help me up. I twist my arm out of his grasp and don't look up.

"I think, you should leave now," I whisper to him, muttering the words that pain me so much. He hesitates and I hear his sharp intakes of breath before I watch his feet move to the door. I look up just in time to see my door close.

* * *

**So, so so? Sadlynn's first kiss. And possibly last? Please review.**

_**REVIEW!!!!**_


	15. Going Under

**I know very short, another Diary chapter. Which means past tense, sorry. Thanks to my beta, RyK77, and vampiremom1221 for helping me. I hope everyone likes the chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Playlist:**

**Going Under by _Evanescence_**

**Again by _Flyleaf_**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen – Going Under**

I crawled to the closet on my hands and feet after I locked my door. I needed to get him out of my mind; I needed to get everything out of my mind. I pushed weakly again on the back wall and the slot opened. I pulled out the black bag and dumped it on the floor. Zipping it open, something fell out. Confused, I picked it up and opened the yellow sheet of paper.

_Did you think I didn't know about your little secret?_

I gasped and dropped the paper, letting it fall to the floor. I looked in my pouch, and saw that one of my knives was gone. In place of it, was another rolled up piece of paper. There were faint gray words on it, and I realized it was a picture. I flipped it over and gasped.

It was of me, in my house in Michigan, with blood running down my arm and a knife in the other hand. I gulped and bile rose in my throat. He's been watching me longer than I thought. I ran to the toilet in my bathroom, just in time to throw up.

I panted on my side, my skin pressed against the cool tile. It's like I could never get a break. God wanted me to be miserable, didn't He? And the only relief I got was when people left me alone, which nowadays was never. I desperately needed a cut.

Dropping the picture on the floor, I weakly stood up and moved back into the closet. I plopped on the ground and pulled up my shirt, grabbing one of the bigger knives and slashing my skin. It was only a thin line, so I did it again, and again, and again. I did it four times before I fished for my drug bag.

I pulled out some cocaine, it was the first thing that came to my fingers, and lined it up, taking out a straw and putting it in one of my nostrils. I snorted the cocaine, as my blood dribbled to the floor. I smiled as the pain crashed against my body and the effects of cocaine hit me instantly.

The bright light of the closet caused me to wince, and I walked lazily to the lights, flipping them off. I could hear my heart pound faster and faster in my chest as I stumbled to my bed, falling against it. It's like I could hear the blood, dripping onto my bed sheets, and dribbling to the floor.

My mind went spinning, with random questions and random thoughts. I smirked and tangled my limbs in the sheets, letting my blood pour over them. The pain was leaving me, but the drugs kept me from caring too much.

* * *

_**REVIEW!!!!!**_


	16. My Last Breath

_**Yes, yet another short chapter. My apoligies. But, next chapter will be in Seth's POV and should be longer. No promises but I'll try. Now a lot of you expected her secret to come out this chapter, but I am sorry to say...nope. But soon, before the twentyth chapter. Do not worry. Thanks: vampiremom1221, toshii519, musicluver9001, eeyore-ft-tigger , and Noel Ardnek for reviewing my last chapter. Hope everyone loves this one!**_

* * *

**Playlist:**

**My Last Breathe by Evanescence**

**Crazier by Taylor Swift**

**

* * *

**

**"My Last Breath"**

holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen – My Last Breath**

The next day, when I wake up, I get dressed quickly. I strip the sheets off my bed and stuff them in the back of my closet, grabbing another set and making my bed. After that, I wash my arm, making sure all my blood is gone, and bleach the bathroom and closet. Finally, I change into warm jeans and a black hoodie. I slip on some sandals and trot down stairs.

"Hey Adalynn!" Dan greets as I pass him. I don't even glance at him, because I'm still mad at him. He was such a jerk. "Ahh…Ada, I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me," he pleads. I roll my eyes at him calling me Ada. It was how I pronounced my name when I was little.

I grab a green apple from the counter and walk to the door. "Bye, Dan."

Outside, the air is warm, and I wiggle my toes as I walk down the driveway, where Seth usually waits for me. I see Seth standing there, but he is frowning, at the ground.

"Hey!" I greet, smiling. He glances up.

"Hi," he replies, his voice small and emotionless. He turns away from me and walks quickly. I stare at him in shock for a few moments before I run to catch up with him. I run past him and then stop right in front of him, turning to catch his face in my hands.

"What's wrong?" I ask him softly, trying to catch his brown eyes. He keeps moving them, never looking at me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He snaps bitterly. "Everything was going great last night, and you seemed like you wanted me to kiss you. But when I did, you screamed and hit me. Then you told me to leave."

"Oh," I gasp as I realize what was wrong. "No, Seth. Please, you have to understand," I plead, rushing the words out. "It was just, a shock. I mean, it was my first real kiss. And it was nice at first, but it got rougher, and it reminded me of the day you took me," I lie, playing the kidnapping guilt card.

Seth snaps his head to look into my eyes, and the guilt there almost made me break down and tell him the truth. But I keep to my lie and watch Seth's face go from sad, to guilty, to relieved. He picks me up by the waist and twirls me around until I giggle. Then he moved his grip and held me up, his arm under my butt like I was a baby.

"I'm so sorry," he whispers, his cool mint breath hitting my face. And I have to admit, it is almost as good as drugs. Then, slowly and carefully, his lips touch mine, and he kisses me lightly. I giggle again, and a smile flitters across his face. He is proud of himself, and I am also proud of myself. I don't freak out when he kisses me this time. And it makes me feel hopeful.

I can do it. I can have a relationship with Seth, I can forget about Logan. And I can be normal, with Seth.

I smile as Seth shifts me onto his back and rests my head on his shoulder. Then he runs, with me on his back, to Emily's house.

**

Seth is laughing at something Jared said. I watch as he lets his head fall back and his mouth open, a booming sound coming from it. I smile at his carefree attitude and bask in the cloudy, but warm day. We are outside Emily's house as she cooks lunch for us: me, Seth, Jared, and his imprint – Kim.

"This is nice," I say, rolling my head around to smile at Kim. She smiles back and puts down her magazine.

"Yeah, it's great to have Seth back. I haven't seen him in a year and a half. Jared wouldn't let me…" She trails off, looking back at Seth and smiling fondly. I nod my head and she turns her attention back to the magazine she is reading. But I watch Seth again.

He is beautiful; his dark Native American skin seems to glow in the gray day. Jared shoves him and he falls onto his back, laughing in the grass. My heartbeat quickens as the sound reaches my ears. It is so beautiful; so smooth and loud, but calming. I sit up on the grass and watch as he pushes himself up to sit also. Our eyes lock, from across the yard, and I breathe out to help relax myself.

He flashes me a warm smile and rolls backwards to stand up. Green grass sticks to his hair as he brushes his clothes off. Jared runs over to Kim, grabbing the magazine out of her hands and kissing her lips as she looks up to find out what happened. She giggles and playfully pushes against his shoulders before kissing him back.

I look away, just as Seth bounds over to me and grabs my wrists, helping me to stand up quickly. I gasp as he scoops me up under my knees, and throws me over his shoulder. I huff and slap his bare shoulder. Where'd his shirt go? He just laughs and walks away from Jared and Kim, who are eating each other's faces off, and back to where Seth and Jared were a minute ago. He lays me down on the ground gently and then lies next to me.

"What was that about?" I ask him. His elbow props him up as I adjust back. He smiles down at me and plays with my hair.

"Nothing really. We just realized we were wrestling each other while we could be with you," he whispers out, leaning down to sniff my hair. It surprises me that I don't flinch away from him, since it reminds me of the vampire. But I smile as he sniffs me again. Seth isn't the vampire, and Seth isn't Logan. Seth is Seth. No on else.

"How sweet," I breathe quietly as he kisses my lips. His lips hover there afterward, and they twitch up.

"You know how I am," he says. I nod, and my lips graze his again. I lock eyes with him and I lose it. I crash my lips to his and bring my fingers to curl in his hair. I sit up and he moves to follow, kissing me gently as I kiss him as hard as I can. We pull away and gasp, and my fingers move from his hair to his collarbone.

"Whoa," he breathes out as our foreheads rest on each other. I smile as our noses touch. "That- you didn't have to do that Adalynn," he tells me.

"I know," I whisper. "But I couldn't help myself. You were just too damn cute," I tell him. He smirks.

"Warn me next time," is his only response. We pant in unison and our chests rise and fall in the same fluent motions.

"Kay," I mumble lamely.

**

Hours later, we lay in bed together; me tucked in tightly in my pajamas, him laying on the covers with his warm arm around my shoulder. My head rests on his chest (he put his shirt back on) and I listen to his heartbeat. It is quiet, my siblings asleep but I am still to hyper from our earlier make out session to even think about sleeping.

"You should sleep," he tells me as he tries to sit up. I put both of my palms on his torso, my head not moving from the position.

"No, stay," I plead. His muscles relax underneath my hands and he leans back on the bed. My arms move back to his waist. "I can't sleep either way. This way, I'm happier. You want me to be happy right?" I whisper. His heartbeat stutters and his warms hands brush a strand of hair out of my eyes.

"Of course," he whispers. I lick my lips and close my eyes, a low hum escaping my lips.

"Good," I mumble. He chuckles and his chest vibrates underneath me. "What time is it?" I ask him.

"Two in the morning," he replies. "Now be quiet and sleep."

"No, later," I say. He laughs again and kisses my head.

"I'll leave," he threatens. My weak hold on him tightens and I pick up my head, turning it to rest my chin on his chest and look him in the eye.

"Don't you dare." He shifts me, so that my head is on a pillow right by his face and my hands are tucked under the unneeded blanket. He leans in and once again kisses my hair.

"Don't make me." I huff, but weakly nod my head and clutch his hand through the sheet. His other hand traces my back and sides; he smiles as I snuggle closer to him. I let his steady breathing calm me and my body relaxes. He hums softly in my ear and I close my eyes.

I fall asleep shortly after that.

**

"You stayed," I whisper as I wake up early this morning. I can feel his warm body underneath me; I must have rolled over him during the night.

"Go back to sleep," he whispers, almost making me believe he isn't there. My eyelids drop but I don't sleep. I lick my lips and push myself up to stare at Seth.

"Nope," I tell him, popping the 'p'. He smiles at me and begins stroking my hair. He darts his eyes away from mine and to what his hand is doing. It is now, in the early morning, half-asleep and half-awake, that I realize I love him. The train hits me quickly, and my mind spins at the idea. I am in love with Seth Clearwater. The same man who kidnapped me, broke my arm, called me his, placed so much fear in me. Seth Clearwater; the man who protected me, the boy who put up with all of my family's crap, and the guy who stayed with me, never harming me or hurting me.

I gasp. Seth's hand stills and he looks down at me. "You okay?" He asks. I breathe in and out through my nose three times before I finally sigh and smile at him. My hand comes up to grab his hand from on my head, and I move our hands between our chests, over my heart.

"Yeah," I finally answer. "Yes, I'm great."

* * *

_**Ahhh...love. Yes, Adalynn didn't say she loved him for a reason. So, tell me what you think. Don't you love calm, loveing Seth? That's how I write him (when he's not crazy). =) Review, please.**_

_**REVIEW!!!!**_


	17. Angel Of Mine

_**This is a short, Seth POV chapter. Calm and loving Seth..hmm I love him. Sorry I didn't get you the chapter last week, I was in the hospital. =(. Sad face. As you might notice I changed my pen-name from kiki-twilighter-ever to kikiismyname. Thank you so much for the loving reviews, and keep it up.**_

* * *

**Playlist:**

**_Angel Of Mine_ by Evanescence**

**_1, 2, 3, 4_ by Plain White T's**

* * *

**Angel** –– 1. Used in similes or comparisons to refer to a person's outstanding beauty, qualities, or abilities. 2. Used as a term of endearment.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen – Angel Of Mine**

Seth POV

"Seth!" I cock my head to the side and my ears perk up. I know that voice. Paul stops running also. _Adalynn?_ We question at the same time. I sniff the air, but there is no trace of the vampire. "Seth please!" Adalynn cries. She sobs and my wolf eyes widen, I'm already running towards her house.

I shift back to my human from, fumbling to pull my pants on. "Seth!" Adalynn calls again, crying. I run out of the forest and look up at her house to the open window. I run faster, straight to the wall and jump at the last second, scaling the wall. I jump into her window, taking in a large gulp of air at her sobbing body on the floor.

I walk to her, and lie down next to her as she turns into my body. Her arms fall limply around me, and she digs her nails into my biceps. My arms wrap around her and she sobs again.

"Shh...Adalynn. It's okay," I whisper to her, blinking back my own tears as she shakes in my arms. As she quiets down, I think about asking her what is wrong. Earlier that day, at the Cullens after the vampire broke into her house, she said the saddest thing I had ever heard. She called herself pathetic, worthless.

And she couldn't be farther from the truth. She is perfect; she is so amazing. She is the reason I wake up in the morning, the reason I am no longer suicidal. She is my everything, I couldn't think of someone as strong as she is. She was forgiving to me, she gave me a chance, and she didn't run away from me when I told her what I am.

"What happened?" I finally ask her. She doesn't answer, and I look down to see her eyes closed, and her head on my chest. She is breathing calmly through her nose, and I smile. She fell asleep. Carefully, as to not wake her, I pick her up and walk her over to her bed.

She mumbles something as I lay her down, and I smile again. I push her hair out of her face and just stare. She really is beautiful, not like a vampire, but like a natural human beauty.

I try to move away from her, to give her some room, but then I realize I don't want to. I don't want to leave her; I want to stay here all night with her. So, I walk to the other side of the bed and climb in, sliding toward her body. I pull her body closer and let her head rest between my neck and shoulder. Her fingers dig into my bare shoulders, and she shifts. Even in her sleep her body melts to match mine perfectly. Like a puzzle, we fit together perfectly.

**

We are lying together in her bed again. She's basically on top of me, not that I mind. In fact, I love it. Today was good. She had explained why she freaked out after I kissed her and I felt like an idiot for not thinking about it before. Of course she would feel like that, of course she would remember when I forced her to the alley wall and stuck my tongue down her throat.

But, she forgave me so easily and by afternoon, she was kissing me again. Now I know why Jared and Kim were always locked to each other's faces; I never wanted to leave her lips. I wanted to kiss her twenty-four seven. But I knew Adalynn still needed time, and I was fine with that.

"You should sleep," I tell her quietly, trying to sit up. She puts her hands on my torso and presses down hard. I don't push her away, even though it would be easy to.

"No stay," she mutters. The sound of her begging me to stay makes me never wanting to leave. I lay back down and her arms drape across my waist. "I can't sleep either way. This way makes me happier. You want me to be happy, right?" She asks, looking up at me through her long dark eyelashes. My heart stutters at her question. Well of course I do! I would do anything to make her happy. Anything.

"Of course." My mouth is dry, and I gulp. She licks her lips and rests her chin on my chest, still looking at me.

"Good," she mumbles. I laugh at her and comb my fingers through her hair. She sighs softly. "What time is it?" I twist my head to look at the clock behind her, and sigh.

"Two in the morning," I tell her softly. "Now be quiet and sleep." Her arms tighten around me.

"No, later," she say defiantly. I kiss her head.

"I'll leave," I mutter. My heart aches as I say that, even though I know it's a lie. I could never leave her when she wants me to stay, when it makes her so happy.

"Don't you dare." She glares at me, with those gorgeous green eyes, and I gulp loudly. I almost want to solute her and say 'Yes, Sir.' Instead, I shift her so her head is now on her soft pillow next to me. I lean in and kiss her head again. She shutters.

"Don't make me," I say. She huffs angrily, like a little kid, and pouts but nods her head. She clutches my hand as my other hand rubs her back. She shifts closer to me, and I smile softly. I tilt her head so her ear is right next to my mouth and hum quietly. It wasn't too long after that, that she finally fell asleep.

**

"You stayed." I jump a little, turning my head to see Adalynn, wide awake and staring at me. It is seven in the morning, and only her oldest to siblings – Dan and Dani – are up. I frown a little. She shouldn't be up this early, especially after she only went to sleep at two.

"Go back to sleep," I tell her. She licks her lips and her eyelids flutter, but she pushes herself up and looks at me with determination.

"Nope," she tells me. I huff and smile at her, letting my fingers stream her brown hair. She stares at me, her eyes distant, as if she is in deep thought. Suddenly, she gasps and I still my hands, thinking that I did something wrong. I look into her eyes; they are bewildered and crazy. She is shocked about something and I sit up, grabbing her shoulders to keep her gaze.

"You okay?" I ask her as she breathes through her nose. She doesn't answer, and her eyes dart around, as if she is avoiding mine. Finally, she sighs and smiles at me. Her body relaxes and she grabs my hand and leads it down to rest over her heart. It is still beating wildly, but she's relaxed now.

"Yeah," she breathes out. Her citrus breath hits my face and makes me shiver. "Yes, I'm great." And then, she leans in to kiss me.

* * *

_**So next chapter will be a shocker, hopefully. I'm very excited and anxious to get it out to everyone to read. So...yeah. Review please!**_

_**REVIEW!!!**_


	18. Where Will You Go

_**Okay, so this wasn't fun to write...but I'm excited for everyone to read it. It really sets up the rest of the story, and no this is NOT the end. If someone asks me in a review if this is the last chapter I will hit them. Joking....Kind of.**_

* * *

**Playlist for this chapter:**

**Where Will You Go by Evanescence**

**Blood Pig by Otep**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen – Where Will You Go**

Adalynn's POV

When I wake up again the same morning, Seth is gone. I sniffle and sit up in the bed. I feel lonely as I look over to see the empty space next to me. Seth should be there. I understand why he can't be here too late in the morning, because of my family, but still. I want him next to me at all times now. I really do love him, and I wish I told him when I woke up the first time.

Then, as if he knows I'm awake and want to see him, my phone rings with his personalized ringtone. I stumble out of the bed and to my phone, cursing as it drops from my fumbling hands. Finally I grab it.

"Hello?" I ask breathlessly. I can hear his heavy breathing, and it instantly relaxes me. I sigh quietly and lean against the dresser.

"Did I wake you?" He asks me, always worrying. I laugh lightly, noticing how it shakes. Does he? Does he know how much I want to see him and kiss him and love him?

"No, I was hoping you would call," I tell him. I can basically see his face lighting up.

"Your brother came, and I had to leave. Sorry. But, I have a question for you. Would you like to go on a picnic with me this afternoon?" I perk up and smile.

"Yes! Of course!" I yell quickly. He laughs at my enthusiasm.

"Kay, calm down! I'll pick you up at two," he tells me. I glance at the clock, only nine in the morning, and groan.

"Why so late?" I whine.

"Because, I need to get ready and so do you. And plus, your family should be gone by then." Oh yeah. My siblings are going to a late afternoon hockey game today. Well except Dan who has to work. "I figured it would be best to avoid them," he chuckles.

"Fine, fine. But I swear if you're a second late I'll be mad at you, Seth," I threaten lamely. He just laughs and hangs up, making me sigh. I move to my bathroom to brush my teeth and comb my hair before leaving my room. Bouncing down the steps I move past my siblings and sit down in one of the kitchen table seats. Christopher and Kevin are already there, while the others are buzzing in and out of the kitchen. I smile as I pile my plate with food.

"Someone's in a good mood," Chris notes as he eyes me. I smile at him and nod.

"Yep." I notice Dan is already at work and Triple K are already wearing their hockey jerseys.

"Got any plans today?" Kevin asks me as I play with the food on my plate. I shrug and bite my lip, trying to hide my smile.

"No," I lie smoothly as Dani sits down with eggs. I lean away from her and turn my head, breathing in the un-contaminated-egg-free air.

"You should come to the hockey game with us," Kevin suggests. Smiling and nudging my shoulder with his own. I almost laugh. Me at a hockey game? Me, squished between my brothers' muscles while hundreds of people scream and cheer? Yeah right. I snort and roll my eyes.

"Come on, Scar. Everyone in our family loves hockey except for you. And it would be great to do something as a family," Chris pushes. The rest of my siblings sit down with more food.

"We do lots of things as a family. Like have breakfast," I tell him, gesturing to everyone. "I like hockey, but I just don't want to go to a game today. Okay?" I snap the last part at him, sending him a glare.

"God, chill Lynn. You are so melodramatic," Kade mumbles, digging his face in the layers of bacon on his plate. I make a disgusted sound and roll my eyes. The conversation flows into small talk, mostly my siblings betting who will win the game. I don't care enough to listen, and instead think of Seth.

What would I say to him? How will I tell him I love him? Should I just say it? 'Seth, I love you.' Or should I say more? Be more creative? 'Seth when I see you my heart stutters and I can't look away from you. Your so nice and kind, and you make me feel so…perfect.' Too cheesy? God! How do people do this?

By the time I snap out of my haze, I realize my siblings are gone and I am sitting at an empty table. Even my plate is gone. I blink my eyes and look around, Kenneth is washing dishes, mumbling angrily. And Christopher is on his laptop, laughing at him. My other siblings are probably upstairs.

Shaking my head and sighing, I walk back up to my room and collapse on my bed. Man it was easier when he was just the guy who kidnapped me who was now protecting me from the other guy, who happens to be a vampire, from kidnapping me. Well…okay, so it wasn't simpler. But at least I didn't have love for him. I don't know what to do.

I breathe out sharply and sit up, glancing at the time. Ten o'clock. A little to early to start getting ready. But I need to be perfect for Seth. So I stand up and move to my closet, fishing through my clothes. Hmm…is a pair of jeans and a t-shirt too casual? But it's really all I have. Sighing as I pull out some dark blue skinny jeans, a light blue shirt, and a thin black sweater, I place it on my bed.

I take a long shower, trying to kill time, and shampoo my hair twice, as well as condition. When I get out, I wrap a towel tight around my body, just as I hear a knock on my door. I creak it open to see Christina smiling.

"We're leaving now. We should be back by six. Call Dan if you need anything," she tells me. I nod my head and close the door. Going back to my bathroom, I fish through the cabinets. Makeup, makeup.

I don't wear makeup. At all. I never really saw the point. The last thing I ever wanted to do is make myself look prettier, if anything I wanted to make myself ugly so Logan would leave me alone. But, my mom had bought me a really expensive makeup kit once in Paris, and she wouldn't let me leave it in Michigan.

Sighing when I finally find it, I smile and pull it out. I need to look good for Seth. I have to, especially today. He always looks so good, so naturally beautiful. I have to try for him.

**

I comb the last tangles from my hair and put the brush down, staring into the mirror. I look…presentable. Better than normal. My lashes are longer and I added a hint of brown eye shadow. My long hair, usually thrown into a messy ponytail, is combed nicely and flows down to my waist.

I jump and smile when I hear the doorbell ring. It is only twelve forty-five. Seth is early. Good thing I got ready early.

I run down the three flights of stairs faster than I think I ever have. I jerk to a stop at the bottom making sure my hair hasn't been messed up. I pull my clothes straight and then walk to the door slowly, hiding my excitement as to not tip him off I have been waiting. The doorbell rings again and I touch the knob. Taking a big breath, I open it.

And then try closing it just as quickly. It was him. HIM! My worst nightmare come true. He is standing there, tapping his foot impatiently, right in front of me. In La Push, Washington.

His foot stretches out and blocks the door from fully closing. I push against it with all my strength but he is so much stronger. And I am so weak, from not eating enough. He pushes the door fully open, and I fall to the ground, gasping for air. He walks right in, closing the door while still staring at me. Without looking away from me he locks the front door.

I am gasping by now, crawling backwards into the living room. He is calm now, his face a mask of blankness like it always was. He just looks down at me, showing nothing as he walks forward slowly.

I do the first thing I can think of; scramble up to stand, and scream. I turn away from him, running towards the kitchen toward the back door. But he is quicker; he clamps his hand around my mouth and flings me back into him. I cry out in pain and wiggle in his arms. He grunts as I kick his shin and tightens his hold.

"Stop struggling, Adalynn. You know it does no good." His voice makes me stop. His voice that is smooth, that is always smooth. It has an angry edge to it, but he is calm. This is something he's done a million times, he knows how to handle me.

"Good girl." He shifts me and then slams me to the ground. I cry out again but his hand still muffles it. His hand leaves my waist and I take the chance to try to struggle away. But his hand comes back quickly, and this time with duck tape. He puts a piece over my mouth quickly, allowing him to use two hands to grab my wrists, and tape them together over my head.

"Now that's better," he comments as he throws the tape to the side. It slides under one of the couches and I watch it still as he straddles my hips. He leans in to kiss my neck and the groans. "You look all pretty-upped," he mumbles, stroking my face. I move my head to the side and blink back tears.

"Is it for me?" He asks mockingly. "You knew I was coming, and you wanted to see me so much. That's so nice of you Adalynn." He flashes a knife out and my breathing hitches. He cuts open my sweater and shirt, tearing the clothes off of me. I cry harder, sobbing now as he shifts to unbutton my jeans.

"I was coming to visit my grandparents. And then I remembered that you moved to Washington," he tells me as he looks over me. His green-gray eyes are distant and cold, like they always are when he does this to me. "I called your mother, you know. She loves me and was sad when you broke up with me." He leans in to breathe in my ear. "So was I."

He grabs my bra and tears it off. I scream at the sting on my skin and sob again. He is angry now, a fire in his eyes once again.

"Anyway, she told me exactly where you live and I watched each one of your family members leave today. And here we are. Together again. God, Adalynn, I can't wait until we can be together everyday."

And with that, I close my eyes and try to picture myself somewhere else. Anywhere else.

**

He zips his jeans up and smiles at me. He leans forward, his bare chest hitting mine, and I try to turn away from him. But he grabs my jaw and forces me to look into his eyes. His cold eyes.

"Now I trust you won't tell anyone of my little visit. Right, Adalynn?" He asks me lovingly. I don't answer and he sighs. He picks up my head and finds the back of the tape, ripping it off my lips harshly. I cry out in pain and arch my back. He only sighs again and moves to cut my wrists free. I don't fight now; he already got what he wanted.

"Right, Adalynn?" He asks me again, angrier. I shutter and curl into a ball.

"Yes Logan," I whisper out in fear. And I won't. I can't. Logan smiles and pats my head, standing up and pulling on his shirt.

"Good girl." He walks away, towards the door and unlocks it, opening it. He looks back at me, on the ground of the living room, naked and shaking. "I'll see you soon, babe."

Once the door is close I let go. I sob, I cry, I bawl. I was in pain. I was humiliated. I was…done. I can't do this anymore. I can't let Logan do this to me anymore. I sit up quickly, still shaking with sobs, and gather my clothes.

I stand up, falling back to my knees and crying again in pain. I breathe heavily to steady myself and then stand slowly. My back aches, my legs and thighs are bruised, my head has been smashed into the ground, and not to mention the blood running down my leg. Somehow, he always made me bleed. I don't know how, I thought that once it happened it didn't hurt anymore. But it only seems to get worse.

Once I finally make it to my room, I walk to my bathroom. I need to clean up. Throwing my clothes in the hamper, I pull out a clean cloth and move to the sink. I wash the blood off my legs and clean my face. Avoiding my reflection, I pull on a pair of sweats and a loose tank top. I grip the sink and look at myself in the mirror.

I'm ugly. I'm weak. I'm just…pathetic. I'm crying; my face is read and puffy. Anyone can tell that I am worthless, just a slut. I'm not good enough to have someone like Seth. I'm not good enough for even life.

In a fit of anger I grab the first thing I can find. A pair of scissors. I grab my hair roughly, tug on it to turn my head to the side, and cut it off. I let the fistful of hair fall to the ground and then do the same to the other side.

I am still ugly. I'm uglier actually. I scream in frustration and pound on the glass. A part of it cracks and pieces of glass fly into my hand. And it hurts. But I want it to hurt. I need it to hurt. My eyes search the room for something to smash into the mirror. I find a stool in the corner. I run to it, falling to the ground and hitting my head on the tile when I trip on a shoe.

I scramble up and throw the stool into the mirror. It shatters completely, large pieces of glass crashing to the floor. I smile and grab the sharpest piece I can find. I place it on my arm and press down hard. Then I make a circle around my whole wrist, switching quickly to do the same to the other.

I drop the glass and stumble out of the bathroom, falling onto my bed. Breathing deeply through my nose, I close my eyes and smile slightly. I deserve this pain, after everything. After I let him hurt me over and over again. I wasn't strong enough to fight him off, and this is what I have to do.

I am vaguely aware of someone walking into my room. I hear a sharp intake of breath, but I don't care. I can't see who it is, because there are black dots around my vision. Arms encircle me and then everything goes black.

**Seth POV**

It was going to be a good day. The pack and about half the Cullens were chasing the vampire, because we had caught him sneaking towards Adalynn's house early this morning. Sure, that doesn't sound like a good day, but that's not why. I was sure they would get him this time, fourteen against one. The odds of him getting away were very, very slim.

Of course that meant no one could watch Adalynn's house today but that's okay. The vampire was away and I would be there to pick her up at two. And that's why it is a good day. I had been planning a picnic for a week, since today would be sunny. The first sunny day in about five months in La Push. Of course, that was common. But, I wanted to spend it with Adalynn.

And that's why I'm about to knock on her front door. To spend the day with Adalynn. I am early, by thirty minutes, but I don't think she will mind. I breathe in deeply to calm myself and that's when I smell it. Blood. Adalynn's blood. There is only one heartbeat, and it is slow and stuttering. My eyes widen and I open the door; it is unlocked.

I rush up the stairs and open her door. Stopping at what is on her bed. My breathing catches in my throat, and my heart stops for a few seconds.

"No," I breathe out. I wrap her in my arms just as she is about to pass out on the blood-soaked mattress.

* * *

_**Dun dun dun! Ha, let you out with a cliff hanger. Gonna have to wait till Monday to see what happens next. Yes, Logan came back. Ahh...Logan. I hate him like a sister. (Yes, I hate my sister). Okay, I'll shut up. If you review! **_

**_REVIEW!!!!_**


	19. Your Star

**Thanks for the reviews. Sorry I couldn't get this to you early. Beta was sick, and still is. Give it up to her for getting it too me.**

**

* * *

**

**Playlist:**

**Your Star by Evanescence**

**_

* * *

Chapter Nineteen –– Your Star_**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Crying –– somewhere close by. Whispers –– to low for me to hear.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Footsteps –– someone is walking. Shuffling –– paper, maybe?

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

My head hurts, so much. My back is on fire, and my neck is so stiff. My muscles hurt, when I try turning my head. I'm not dead am I? I'm in too much pain to be dead. Then, what happened?

I try to remember. Logan. Logan came back; he raped me again. My mind screams as I remember it. It was so painful, always so painful. Then…I cut my wrists. But that means I really should be dead. But, instead I'm in a hospital.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The crying gets louder, the footsteps rush, and there are more whispers.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

But, if I'm in the hospital…that means they know. They know I cut myself, they probably know I do drugs too. My mind struggles with the concept and my breathing becomes heavy. I open my eyes; the light above me burns, and I sniffle.

I have to leave. I have to. Because they will ask questions, because they won't understand why I do it. And it's not like I can tell them. Logan knows where I am now, he'll hurt me. And even if I do tell them the truth, there will be even more questions, even more attention. More pain. No, I can't do this.

I sit up quickly, ignoring the searing pain in my head. My heart pounds in my ears and the room spins. I have to leave. I can't stay. I stand up, battling with the tangle of tubes and wires connected to me. My legs feel like lead, and they buckle from beneath me. I grip the hospital bed to keep from falling and push myself back up.

"Adalynn!" Arms grab me and I gasp. No! I slap the arms, try to pull them away, but they are so strong. They lay me back on the bed and I thrash, my legs flailing.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

A door opens, and I wrench my head to see who it is. Someone to help me. It is Carlisle, and he looks sad. Oh no. He will hurt me. He won't help me. He walks quickly to my side, helping to restrain me.

"Adalynn, you need to calm down," someone says. I roll my head to see who it is; Dan. No, Daniel won't help me either. I blink my eyes frantically and try to sit up again.

"Adalynn stop or I'll have to sedate you." There is a sob after Carlisle's statement, but it isn't mine. Finally, I stop thrashing and lie still. I no longer feel the hands on me, and I turn away from both of them, pushing my head into the mattress. Maybe I can suffocate myself.

"Daniel, maybe you should leave," I hear Carlisle suggest.

"Carlisle," Dan whines.

"Daniel, please. All of you need to sleep," Carlisle insists. Dan sighs and I hear more whispering, more footsteps. A door opens, and then closes. I squeeze my eyes shut.

"Adalynn?" Carlisle asks gently. His hand comes to rest on my shoulder, and I flinch violently. I don't like him touching me. "Adalynn you were brought in by Seth." Seth? Seth found me? He's the reason I'm here? "You were losing lots of blood and we had to do two blood transfusions. Adalynn, what happened?"

I don't answer him; I don't take my head off the mattress. Why couldn't I die already?

"Adalynn," Carlisle says again. His hand on my shoulder tightens and he rolls me over. I look away from him, blinking my eyes and biting my lip. "Adalynn, did you try to kill yourself?"

"I tripped," I lie. If I admit that I tried to kill myself, they will overreact. This is my one time to try to get out of this.

"No you didn't," Carlisle asserts. I send glare at him. "We saw your scars, Adalynn. And the cuts could only be made by yourself." My hand automatically covers my arm, and finds it bandaged. They had all seen. They all knew. Did they know about the rape?

"Adalynn, why did you try to kill yourself?" I look at him. He looks like he really doesn't know. Is it possible that one of my secrets is kept? I look away from him, suddenly angry. Why can't he find out? I want people to know, now that they know my other secrets.

I bite my lip as a tear runs down the side of my face. Why couldn't I have died!

"Adalynn?" Carlisle walks over to the other side of the bed to look at me. I can't hold it in anymore; I begin to sob. Carlisle tries to soothe me, but I push him away. Well I pushed him; I think he just took a few steps back because he knew I want him too. I sob again and pull the sheets closer to my chin.

"Why couldn't I just die?!" I yell out, sobbing again. I feel him place his hand on my shoulder again, and I scream into a pillow. It isn't fair! Why did Seth have to find me? Why did I have to suffer even more?

**

I don't talk the rest of the day. Each one of my siblings comes to see me. They ask me the same question; Why? I never answer them, never look at them. I sit on the hospital bed and stare at a wall as nurses, doctors, and family move past me. My siblings are trying to get in touch with my parents, but so far they can't reach them. They must be out of range or something.

I don't pay attention much to anything anyone says. But, Dan tells me they are going to hold me for a seventy-two hour phsyc hold. And then, my siblings are going to admit me to the hospital. They are going to put me in a mental institution. They all claim it is to "help" me, so I can "get better."

I had kept a calm face, and showed nothing when he told me. But the truth is, I was furious. Who were they to do this to me? Did they not see I was unhappy and nothing they did could change it?

Seth didn't come, and I got worried. Did Seth realize how worthless I really was now?

The door opens again and it's Carlisle. He doesn't say anything, because he knows I won't answer him. He has tried to talk to me after my scream of frustration, but I just didn't want too.

"Where's Seth?" I finally ask him as he takes my blood pressure. He pauses for a moment and then sighs. He holds out a thermometer, and I put it under my tongue like a good girl.

"He's out chasing the vampire," Carlisle tells me. My eyes widen. Why? Why isn't he here now? With me, because I need him.

"He doesn't want to see me…" I mutter, trying to keep the thermometer in. It beeps and Carlisle pulls it out. He sighs heavily and looks at me with smoldering gold eyes.

"He's confused as too why you tried to kill yourself, Adalynn. In fact, we all are. You seemed so happy, Adalynn. I know you've been under a lot of stress lately, but not enough for you to do this to yourself," Carlisle says. I avert my eyes and blink. One of my hands rubs the freshly bandaged scars on my arm, and I turn my whole body away from him.

"When can Seth visit me?" I ask him, dogging Carlisle's questions. He sighs again and I feel the bed shift next to me.

"Last I heard he's in Canada," Carlisle explains. I blink again. Seth really doesn't want to see me. I love him, and now he realizes that he doesn't love me. I knew he would never love me if he really knew.

"Everything's ruined now!" I scream out, kicking my legs. It startles Carlisle, but then he tries to settle me. "No one knew, anything! And everything was getting better, and then he came back!" I gasp and cover my mouth with my hand. I had said too much. Will they find out now? Will all my secrets come out?

"Who came back, Adalynn?" Carlisle asks me, drawing back slightly. I just shake my head from side to side and gasp again. No, I can't tell him. I can't tell anyone. "Adalynn, you need to tell me what's going on. It could help you," Carlisle tries to reason.

"I don't want to be helped!" I yell at him. It was quiet for a few more minutes. Carlisle stands up suddenly and begins to leave. Right before he opens the door to my room, he takes in a big breath of air to steady himself.

"I'll try to get Seth to come and see you."

* * *

_**So? Reviews?**_

_**REVIEW!!!!**_


	20. Lies

I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update. Life and school caught up with me. I won't be able to update twice a wee anymore. Maybe sometimes I can, but it's not certain. Okay, I want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter, especially vampiremom1221 who is amazing. She gave me all the information about drugs that you read in this chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I have never been in a Rehab/Mental Health place (?) and do not know how it is. Sorry if the information is wrong.

* * *

**Playlist for this chapter:**

Lies by _Evanescence_

Fences by _Paramore_

* * *

**Lie **(noun): An intentionally false statement

* * *

**Chapter Twenty--Lies**

The worst part of my stay at the hospital? Detox-ing. It was about nine hours after I woke up when I began to sweat and had a fever. I was moved from my room to the Intensive Care Unit, so that the nurses and doctors could watch me better. I was hooked up to new machines—a doctor explained to me what they were for, but I didn't pay much attention—and the nurses checked on me more and more often. I tried to leave, because I needed my drugs, but they strapped me down by wrist restraints.

The nurses always came by and changed my IV fluids. They said it was something called a banana bag and that it will help flush the drugs out of my system. Apparently, I had a few seizures in the seventy-two hours I was there, but I don't remember them. I just wanted to leave; I wanted to get drugs; anything to stop the horrible way I was feeling. And finally, after I yelled for hours, a doctor came by and gave me some type of drug. It calmed me, made me feel good. I loved it.

On the last day, yet another doctor came by to see me. She told me her name was Dr. Rhodes, and that she would be my psychiatrist. She didn't stay long, only came by to introduce herself, and said that we would talk later. I hated her already, even though she seemed nice enough. And the next day they said my blood system was clear of all drugs and that I could leave the ICU. And then, I got sent to the Rehab/Mental Health level of Forks hospital. And a new hell began.

**

The room is small. Very small. It has white walls, a bed, and a desk/dresser with a lamp. That's all. Nothing else. Not one ounce of color. There is a small, small window in the top right corner of the wall opposite of the wooden door. It has bars on the outside, as if anyone could even reach it, or even fit through it. I hate the room, but it's mine until I am "cured." Do they really think that this room will make me feel better? It makes me feel worse, I feel caged, like a freak.

I blink my eyes. I keep thinking this is all a bad dream. I will wake up in my bed at home; I will have breakfast with my siblings, nodding and smiling on cue, and then will spend the rest of the day with Seth. But, every time I blink my eyes, thinking when I re-open them I will be home, I only see the room. The Room. That's what I call it. Not my room, or the White Room. Just, The Room.

The room hates me. It mocks me. So does the door. The wooden door that is unlocked. It's saying to me: '_Yeah, you can walk out whenever you want. But you can't leave. Nurses and doctors will see you_.' I hate the room and door back. They won't help me; they want to keep me in here forever.

Groaning, I lay down on the uncomfortable bed. I'm bored. Hour one, and I feel like it's been years since the nurse shoved me inside the room. What am I supposed to do? Just lay down? That's not going to help me. Dumb nurses and doctors; that will only depress me more. Which is hard to do. I try to think of something to occupy my time with, and my mind wonders to Seth.

_Seth._My heart skips a beat and a tear already glistens down my check. He hadn't come to see me; not in the three days that I was in hell in the ICU. Carlisle said that he didn't get the chance to talk to him, but I think he lied to try to make me feel better. I know he did, Seth just didn't want to see me. _Where was he when I really wanted—no, needed him?_

The door opens and I use the back of my hand to wipe the tear away before I sit up. It's a nurse. She's young, with black bouncy curls and blue eyes. I like her hair, and then I remember how I cut my hair, so that it's uneven at my shoulders. She smiles at me, and I notice how pretty she is. _I hate her already. She is pretty, and happy. Why can't I be pretty and happy too? Why am I ugly and depressed?_

"Hello, I'm Jody. I'm your nurse today. Adalynn right?" I don't know why she asks. She knows my name; she knows why I'm here. I don't answer, just blink. Apparently, she either doesn't notice my sour mood, or doesn't care. "I'm here to take you to see Dr. Rhodes." _Great_, I think sarcastically. She waits patently as I stand up. I haven't changed out of the hospital gown or the robe they gave me to wear over it. Apparently, at the Rehab and Mental Health of Forks, people wear disgusting robes—_as if we aren't singled out enough._

Jody leads me out of my room and down the long hallway. I shuffle next to her in the slippers that were provided for me. _I feel embarrassed, why do they have to parade me through the hospital. Why don't they just put a sign on me saying: 'Crazy person here! Tried to kill herself! Warning! Warning!'_

Finally she stops in front of a small wooden door and then opens it for me. I sigh heavily and walk in, already annoyed. The office is small, but bigger than The Room—probably about double the size. But it's just as plain; white walls, and a desk in the middle with two chairs across from it. There are a few awards and diplomas on the wall behind the desk, but other than that, nothing. Dr. Rhodes stands up from her chair and smile as I walk in. Jody closes the door behind me.

"Hi, Adalynn," she greets, gesturing to the seat in front of the desk. I sit unwillingly. "How do you feel?" _Like crap_, I think. Instead, I only blink at her in response. She sits down in her chair behind her desk and opens a file. _My file_, I think bitterly. _I hate how everyone knows; knows how I cut myself, knows how I take drugs._

"Do you know why you're here?" I roll my eyes at the question. _Of course I freaking know why I'm here! I don't like the reason, but I do understand._ She waits for me to answer, but I stay silent. I look away from her and to the tiled floor beneath me. _Maybe if I focus really hard, I can block her out._ "Do you know why I'm here?" Sadly, it doesn't work.

I sigh heavily, roll my eyes again, and shuffle my slippers on the floor. "I'm here to help you, Adalynn." _Yeah, yeah, yeah,_ I think. _Good for you_. "It says here that you were brought in by your boyfriend; he found you in your bedroom after you slit both of your wrists." I felt a stab at my heart when she called Seth my boyfriend. Boyfriend didn't seem like the word to describe him. When I think of the word boyfriend, I think of Logan.

"They found lots of drugs in your bloodstream, Adalynn." _God, she's annoying._ _I feel like yelling at her: 'Yeah, okay I know! I know what I did! Can we move one, now?'_ "Which, I'm sure you know all of this," she said, closing the file. She smiles at me, and it's kind and almost believable.

She looks like she is in her late thirties to mid-forties. She has a few wrinkles around her dark green eyes. She has shoulder length blond hair, and if I look really hard I can see a few pieces of grey hair hidden in it.

"Look, I know you don't want to be here Adalynn." _You got that right_. "But, I truly do only want to help you. Everything you say in here will stay here. I won't tell anyone what you say unless I believe that you will hurt yourself." She sounds so genuine and I sneak another glance at her. Her eyes are almost pleading with me to trust her. I cross my arms over my chest and look away.

"Alright, Adalynn. I think you can go back to your room. We can continue to talk tomorrow," she tells me gently, smiling again. _Oh, joy._

**

"You have some visitors," Jody tells me. _Is it already her shift again?_ I don't pay attention to what nurse I have, and who I have the next day. It's been a week since I was admitted into this hellhole.

"I don't want to see them." I focus back on the wall I was staring at, waiting for the door to close. Usually, I tell her and she just leaves me to be by myself.

"They are your family," she informs me. She knows that doesn't matter to me.

"They dropped me here. Obviously, they don't care that much about me," I say back. She sighs and moves more inside my room. I turn to look at her. I still hate her, even though she is kinder than the other nurses. She's so pretty, and she is so happy.

"You never leave the room unless it is to have your sessions with Dr. Rhodes," she says.

"Yeah, and so?" I ask her. I don't want to go outside. I like being alone, where no one bothers me or asks me questions. I had refused to go to the cafeteria, so my food was brought in by a nurse. I don't mind that I make their job harder, my life is hard; why can't theirs be?

"Please go see your family," she pleads. I roll my eyes.

"I don't want to see them. I don't want to talk to them. Tell them to go home." Jody sighs again and leaves. Smiling to myself slightly, I close my eyes and shift on the bed, letting my body relax.

I don't fall asleep, but I stay in the same position for a few hours before Jody returns to take me to another session with Dr. Rhodes. _What session will this be?_ I ask myself as I sit down on the cheap chair. _Number Six_. My "relationship"—as she called it—with Dr. Rhodes is on and off all the time. Sometimes I talk to her, sometimes I don't.

She says we are making progress; I had admitted that I have an addiction to drugs about two days ago. She said we were on the road to recovery. Clearly, this is why I don't talk to her much.

"Hello, Adalynn," she greets.

"Hey," I say to her, bringing my legs up to wrap my arms around them.

"You are still refusing to see your visitors," she notes, looking down at a piece of paper. I sigh heavily, resting my chin on my knees. "Why is that?" I shrug.

"I don't feel like seeing them," I tell her lazily.

"Why is that?" She asks me. Once again, I shrug.

"Because I don't feel like seeing them." Dr. Rhodes smiles softly at me and writes something down in her notes.

"They're worried about you," she tells me. "Daniel is-"

"I don't care what Daniel is doing," I cut her off sharply. I turn my head from her. She isn't playing fair. I know that if I let her talk about Daniel or anyone in my family, I would give in. I am angry at my family, I want to see them, but at the same time, I don't want to see them. There is only one person I want to see, and he is God knows where.

"Alright, we don't have to talk about them," Dr. Rhodes says. She looks at me calmly, but her eyes are calculating. "Let's talk about what first made you turn to drugs," she suggests. I bite my lip. "You told me you started using them about two years ago," she continues, glancing down at her notes. "Did anything happen around that time?"

"Nope," I lie, sighing. I shift in the seat, pulling the robe closer to me. "Look, its simple really. I was walking past a forest, I smelled and saw smoke. Some people offered me a little weed, I took it. I got hooked. End of story," I tell her.

"They just handed it to you, and you just said yes?" She clarifies. I nod my head. "I don't believe you," she tells me bluntly. Then she sighs. "But, I'll bite the story. I wanted to talk to you about why you hurt yourself." My hand curls around my wrists and arms, still bandaged.

"It feels good," I told her truthfully.

"You didn't just wake up one morning and say 'I think I'll cut my wrists.' Nor did you wake up one morning and say, 'I'm going to kill myself today'." I look away from her quickly, blinking back tears. "You have a great life Adalynn. A loving family, a loyal boyfriend, friends… Can you tell me why you want to harm yourself?"

"I don't know," I mumble, my hand tightening on the bandages on my arms. _I can't tell, I can't tell, I can't tell._

"Yes you do, Adalynn," she encourages softly. I shut my eyes tightly, chanting over and over in my head; _I can't tell, I can't tell, I can't tell._

"No, I don't!" I yell at her, snapping my eyes open to glare. "Please," I whisper out, suddenly pleading with her. "I don't know why, okay? Can't we talk about something else?"

I bury my head in my knees, but her next words cut deep into my heart. "Adalynn, whatever secret you're keeping nearly killed you. If you don't let it out you'll never be free. Don't you want to be free?" _Yes. Oh, God, yes. But if I tell, then HE'll kill me._

* * *

The last pargrph my beta, RyK77, worte. And I absoutely love it to death! Give it up for her. *Claps* So??? I would love to hear your thoughts, please?

_**REVIEW**_**!!**


	21. All That I'm Living For

**Alright, yet another chapter. Right now, I'm mad at because I guess they changed the Document Manger because when I went to look back at my previously posted chapters, they took out all of my (**) that show time skip. Grr! So now if you re-read chapters and you are suddenly in another place don't blame me.**

**Okay, now that I got that off my back I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. And I hope you like this chapter, I think there is a surprise in it. So, read on!**

* * *

**Playlist for this chapter:**

**All That I'm Living For by Evanescnce**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: All That I'm Living For**

My feet dangle off the edge of the table, and I swing them back and forth. It's quiet in the exam room, and I begin to click my tongue to entertain myself. _How much longer is "a little while?" It's already been ten minutes._ The heels of my feet bang against the metal drawers below me, and the noise comforts me.

The door opens, and I look up. _Oh, crap. _I forgot that Carlisle was my physician during my "stay"—as Dr. Rhodes likes to call it_._Carlisle smiles at me as he walks to the sink. I don't smile back and return to banging my feet on the table. I haven't seen him in the week and one day I have been here. I haven't seen him since the day I woke up after my failed suicide attempt when he said he'd try to get Seth to come and see me. Obviously, he failed.

"How do you feel Adalynn?" he asks me as he dries his hands and turns to face me. I shrug my shoulders. He sits in the low-to-the-ground stool and wheels towards the exam table. He picks up my arm, and I automatically wince. "Tender?" he asks.

"No, its fine," I answer quietly. He peels off the bandage, and I look at my arm. It's ugly: mutilated by dozens of scars, some fresh, some old. It's ugly, but I want to make more scars on them.

"These are looking better," he comments as he pulls off the one on my other arm. "In a few days they should be completely healed." He wheels away to grab more bandages on the counter.

"Have you been able to talk to Seth?" I ask him as he sets up all of his things. He pauses for the briefest of moments, and then smiles softly. But it almost looks like a grimace.

"No, not yet Adalynn."

"Why not?" I snap at him; demanding to know. He begins to clean my scars.

"He hasn't been out of his wolf form in a week." _He's lying. _I can tell_._But Carlisle avoids looking at me, focusing on his work. My other arm grabs his wrist, digging my nails into his skin; they bend back on his hard flesh. He looks up, startled. I can see the pity, the sympathy and sadness running though his eyes.

"I know I'm just a human and you don't know me all that much," I whisper out. "But please, don't lie to me. I need to know." I'm begging him almost, my voice is hoarse and my throat is dry. Carlisle sighs softly.

"He doesn't understand what happened," Carlisle confesses. "No body does, Adalynn. You seemed completely normal, happy, and it almost seemed like you…loved Seth." I pull my hand away from Carlisle's wrist quickly. I'm the one to look away now. "And then you…" Carlisle cuts off short with a big intake of breath before shaking his head slightly. "He blames himself."

"Himself?" I ask, shocked. Carlisle nods sadly, beginning to re-bandage my arms. "But-But…I don't…How could he think that?" I ask, suddenly angry.

"I'm not sure, Adalynn," Carlisle answers. I become quiet; my mind racing as I try to process what he said. It could never be Seth's fault. In fact, if anything he was the one thing preventing me from killing myself_._

"What about the vampire?" I suddenly blurt out. "Has he broken in again? What about my family? Are they still guarded?"

"Shh…" Carlisle soothes, patting my hand. "It's okay, Adalynn. Everything's been taking care of. Your family is safe and the vampire is gone for now," Carlisle tells me. And then, his hand comes up to my arm, his fingers grab it gently and then turn it slightly. I look down, wondering what caught his attention, and his cold fingers cause me to shudder.

"How did you get this?" He asks me gently. His finger hovers slightly over a blotch of skin and I finally realize what he's looking at. A bruise, now an ugly yellow-green color, from when Logan grabbed me too roughly. I had to change into a hospital gown for the exam; so it was plain to see on my pale skin. I quickly covered it with my hand.

"It's nothing," I tell him. "I tripped and banged my shoulder into a wall." The lie comes out of my mouth so easily I almost believe it is true. Apparently, Carlisle doesn't believe it. He looks up at me, his gold eyes searching my face as if for an answer.

"Adalynn, the first day he came into your bedroom," Carlisle says quietly and I can hear the reluctance in his voice. I don't need him to elaborate on who "he" is. "You told us that he didn't…touch you…" Carlisle begins to stutter but it is to clear to me what he wants to know. I begin shaking my head, pulling my body away from his and muttering "no, no, no!"

"Adalynn, please listen." I stop, my eyes getting watery. His cold hand grasps mine. "I need to know Adalynn. Please, you have to tell me if he did. Seth is torturing himself because he thinks it was his fault!" I wince, blinking my eyes quickly to keep the tears at bay. "If the vampire hurt you, don't you think Seth has the right to know?" _It wasn't the vampire!_ I feel like screaming at him. I pull my hand away from his and nervously run my hand through my hair.

"Nothing happened Carlisle, I promise. I just tripped. That's all. No big deal."

* * *

"Where are we going?" I ask Dr. Rhodes as she leads me through the hall. This certainly isn't the way to her office.

"You'll see," she says back, almost mocking me. I cross my arms over my chest, rub my hands up and down and pray to God that wherever we are going is a good place. _Apparently, God isn't listening to me today._ She stops outside a door with a plaque: "Visitors Room" on it. I stop walking suddenly and glare at Dr. Rhodes.

"No," I say defiantly.

"No?" She asks me, shocked. I nod my head to confirm.

"No," I say again. Dr. Rhodes smiles at me; and it's a sneaky, evil smile.

"Well, Adalynn, I'm not giving you a choice." She then opens the door, her hand comes to my back and she guides me through it. I try to get out of the room, but she's stronger then she looks; she turns me back to face the room, pushes me forward, and then shuts the door as she leaves.

Dan and Kade are in what I guess is a private visitor room. Kade immediately stands up and rushes towards me; pulling me into an un-returned hug. His arms are tight around me and I struggle to get away; flash after flash of Logan runs through my head. Kade finally releases me—unaware of what just ran through my head—and smiles wide. Dan stands up from his seat and walks to Kade's side.

"Hey Lynn!" Kade booms. I cross my arms over my chest again and don't answer. He frowns for a second.

"How have you been Adalynn?" Dan asks gently. _Miserable, scared, sad…everything_. I decide not to answer him and look away.

"Well, I missed you!" Kade announces loudly and proudly. I roll my eyes. "I'm glad you finally came to see me."

"Yeah, well it wasn't my choice," I snap at him bitterly, breaking my silence. He looks taken back and I can see the pain flash across Dan's face. But I don't care and can't stop. "If it was up to me I would be in my room, ignoring you." There is a brief silence before Dan walks back to the small wood table in the center of the room and pounds his fist on it. I yelp, jumping up and looking at him with wide eyes. He never, never gets angry or punches things like Kade and Kevin and Kenneth always do when they get angry.

"You tried to kill yourself, Adalynn!" Kade is the one who winces this time at Dan's outburst, and it seems to dawn on him where we are. Why I hadn't seen him in a week. My eyes narrow at him. My anger flares up within me.

"And you wonder why." I turn away from both of them and grab the door, opening it and then slamming it shut behind me.

* * *

I wake up with a start, my eyes blinking quickly to see through the darkness of the room. A hand is over my mouth and I let out a silent gasp. _What's going on?_ Finally, my eyes adjust, and I can see someone on top of me. Someone with beautiful gray-green eyes. And then I try to scream as I remember who they belong to. Logan.

"Shut up!" He hisses out. "We wouldn't want anyone to find us would we?" He mocks before removing his hand from my mouth and replacing it with his lips. My eyes widen and I thrash from underneath him. But nothing has changed in the few days I've been here.

I am still weak and helpless, while he is still big and strong. He grabs my hands in one hand, mouth still on mine, forcing his tongue inside. I scream into his mouth and he moans in response. His hips buck towards mine, and I feel something hard hit my stomach.

Tears well up in my eyes, and my struggling gets worse. _This can't happen again! Not again, I can't let it._ His mouth leaves mine just to be re-covered by his hand. He pulls away to look at me.

In the back of my mind, I wonder how he got here. _This is supposed to be a secure ward. Everyone in it is either trying to get away or insane. And more importantly, why hasn't one of the nurses seen him? Why doesn't a night-shift guard see him yet?_

"When I heard you were in here," he whispers to me. "I couldn't risk them finding out about our little secret. So I sneaked into the back door so I could say good-bye to you." He winks and breathes down my neck. I shiver. "What kind of boyfriend would I have been if I didn't do that?" He mocks once again.

Then he grabs a piece of the bed sheets and tears it. He then wraps it around my head and stuffs it into my mouth. A gag. I sob again as he moves down.

"I love these hospital gowns," he says as he moves between my legs. "They're so…" He flips the bottom part up and smiles, grabbing the top of my panties. "Accessible." He flashes a grin at me and pulls them down. I scream again and try to turn my knees inward.

He places his hand between my knees a second before they close and "tsk"s me. He shakes his head and lets his hand come upward. I screech behind the gag and try to jump away from him, but he keeps me pinned with his other hand on my leg.

"No need to hide from me, Adalynn. You're mine." He hisses out the last words and then tears the rest of the hospital gown away from my body. I scream again and kick wildly at him. _This is the most I've ever fought him off, it probably shocked him—and pissed him off._

He punches me twice in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me. He quickly discards his pants and boxers, grabbing his belt and securing it around my waist. I try desperately to escape, but he ties the belt tight and then climbs on top of me while spreading my legs.

"This will be fun, won't it?" He asks. I shake my head desperately, not that it makes a difference. "One last hoorah."

* * *

When he finally finishes, he climbs off me and then perches himself at the end of my bed, in full view of my naked body, and grimaces.

"That was nice," he comments. Then he sighs heavily. "I'm sorry I have to kill you now, I can't risk anyone finding out. But remember this Adalynn, I love you."

My body is limp, my head turned away from him. I don't care if he is going to kill me. In fact, I wish it would have happened sooner. I can't live with the life I was handed. And if someone dares think they can, I would love to see them try_._

He grabs my underwear and slips back on my body. He then puts back on my hospital gown. Why? I don't know, nor do I care. He then places his hands at my neck and begins to squeeze, talking as he does.

"I'm going to make it look like a suicide," he whispers into my ear. "When anyone finds you, it will be too late. They'll rule it a suicide, and not even do an autopsy. Sure, your siblings will grieve but in a month or so, you'll be forgotten. Just another black sheep in a family of perfectionists." By the time he finishes his speech, no air is making its way down my lungs. I thrash around viciously but nothing happens.

My heartbeat slows, and black dots cloud my vision. Soon I go blind; the last thing I see is Logan, strangling me. I feel the cloth being removed from my mouth before nothingness takes over.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

No. No fucking way. What the hell?

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

My thoughts aren't clouded. They are sharp as day. I hadn't died; I don't question what is happening. My eyes are still closed, but I am aware of what is going on around me.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

A ruffling of papers and footsteps. Someone stands next to me, and at first I think it is Logan, but it wouldn't make sense for him to be here. I can smell the room's sterilization and it tickles my nose.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Would someone shut that thing up!

_Beep, beep, beep. Beep, beep, beep._

The shuffling papers pause.

"Adalynn?" _Go the fuck away! I want to be alone! _"Adalynn, can you hear me?" _Yes, and I wish I couldn't._ "Can you open your eyes?" _Probably, doesn't mean I'm going to._

"She's awake?" A new voice, a familiar one, but I can't place it. There are more footsteps.

"I think she can hear us," the first voice answers. _Sadly, I can. Now shut up! I want to be dead. _"Adalynn." _What now?! _I groan and roll over. "Adalynn." The voice is louder this time. _Why won't they go the fuck away?_

Hands suddenly grab me and my eyes snap open. It is Logan; he is on me, sweating and pounding into me mercilessly. I scream and thrash under him.

"Please stop! Stop it hurts! Don't, please!" I yell and plead. There are shouts, and I hear his friends laughing at me. "NO!" I try to bolt up, but he holds me down, and his friends touch me as well. "Please Logan!"

There is more shouting and laughing, mocking me, before the world around me blurs and nothingness floods my brain.

* * *

The nothingness drifts away after a while. It is replaced by the steady beeping again. _Damn it! I really thought I was dying the last time. Fuck, fuck, fuck._

My eyes open slowly, painfully almost, and white floods my eyes. It makes me drop my eyelids for a second, but I open them again soon after. I am in a hospital room, on my side. There is the heart monitor–still beeping steadily–and an empty chair next to the door. I roll over on my side and see the rest of the room is empty, with a few long couches below the long window.

_Window?_ I look at the rest of the room. It is big, and private, definitely not The Room in the Mental Ward. I slowly move to a sitting position, gasping in pain as I realize the extent of my injuries. My neck hurts, I have a headache, I think even a few ribs are broken, and my lower regions feel worse than they ever had before.

The door to my left opens and I turn to look at who entered, but once I turn my neck a little, I cry out in pain. Whoever entered rushes over to my bedside. It is Carlisle. I whimper as his cold hands probe my neck and guide my body to lie down.

"Be careful Adalynn, your neck is fractured in a few places," he tells me soothingly. I jerk my face away from his hands, and I realize I have a neck brace on. He sighs and moves to look at my vitals.

"How do you feel?" He asks. I don't answer.

"What happened?" I ask, almost frightened to know. Carlisle sighs and picks up my chart.

"We found you strung from your bed, early this morning. You still had a pulse; it was weak but there. You died twice, but we were able to revive you. An examination was done and we found that you were-"

"What do you mean by 'an examination?'?" I ask him, turning to look at him. He stays focused on the charts, like there is a script on them.

"We performed a routine rape examination-"

"A rape exam?" I stutter out. I am suddenly fearful; I turn my body away from him. "Can you even do that without my consent?" I whisper out, almost in shock.

"You had life threatening injuries, as we tried to save your life we found evidence of abuse. Your family gave the okay to do an examination while you were out," Carlisle explains softly. "During the exam, we found evidence of rape." Carlisle pauses, and I can hear the pain in his voice. I don't try to deny it. He moves to my side of the bed and squats down next to me.

"Adalynn, you told me he didn't hurt you," Carlisle whispers. I blink my eyes quickly, stalling as I think of something to say. "And you also said that he never came to you before that night." I am confused. I can see where Carlisle would think it was the vampire who had raped me. But I can't understand what he means by the last sentence. "Adalynn, you've been abused for years."

My mind finally understands what Carlisle is saying. What is going on? _They know. They know everything. That I do drugs, that I hurt myself, and now that I was raped._ I shut my eyes tightly and bite my lip, rolling back to the other side of the bed. My whole body screams at me.

_No. Deny it_, a voice in my head tells me. _Deny it or else Logan will-_ Even the voice in my head does not know what Logan would do. He was always unpredictable and powerful.

"No," I finally whisper out. "No, I wasn't raped," I lie.

"Adalynn, you can not lie about this. You have to tell the truth; get help," Carlisle tries to tell me.

"It's not true!" I yell out. Carlisle stands up from the other side of the bed and sighs lowly. He checks the heart monitor and then walks to the door. He pauses, just about to leave.

"You're siblings want to see you, but the police have questions for you, so they'll have to wait." I sit up, gasping at the pain, and look at him.

"The police?" I ask him, puzzled.

"I had to call them Adalynn, I'm sorry." He opens the door and leaves. I gasp again, letting my body lay back down as I realize my situation. _It is over. They know. I should be happy; I should be telling them everything that he did to me so they can put him in jail. _But it isn't that easy for me, he's threatened my family. And I know it's stupid but I can't stop wondering:_ What will Seth think of me now? Now that he knows that I kept coming back to Logan. After everything he put me through, I still kept going back._

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! So? It was a surprise wasn't it? A bad one, yes, but still a surprise! So? I would love to hear your thoughts!**

_**REVIEW!!!**_


	22. Give Unto Me

**Thank you soo much for all the wonderful review I've gotten. orry, I didn't respond to many, I couldn't find the time. I would have gotten this out eariler, but not only was Mother's Day on Sunday (which I'm sure everyone knows) it was my birthday also. I am officaly a teenager! Whoot, whoot! Please enjoy this chapter. Thanks to my beta, RyK77.**

* * *

**Playlist for this chapter:**

**Give Unto Me by Evanescence (please listen to this song)**

**Scars by Allison Iraheta**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two -- Give Unto Me**

**Daniel POV**

The waiting room is full, but half of it is my family. It's quiet; the only sounds are the TV and nurses at the station. No one talks; not even the other ten people in it. We are all waiting. Waiting for the news of one of our loved ones; waiting to either celebrate or mourn. This is the second time in two weeks I've waited for the news.

It's been an hour and a half from the last update. No new news. My finger begins to tap the coffee cup in my hand. I shift to let my back lean into the chair. Beside me, Danielle sends me a crazed glance, and my hand tightens around hers. I give her a gentle squeeze and she returns it, looking straight ahead.

_She's dead_, I tell myself. _She has to be._ I don't want Adalynn to be dead, not at all, but I begin to think realistically. The doctor told us she hung herself, and her pulse was very weak. Her neck hadn't snapped right away, and they don't know how long she hung there before they found her.

"She's not dead," Danielle whispers next to me, as if she is reading my thoughts. M y head turns to look at her. Her face is calm but I can see the hope in her eyes. She believes what she said. She honestly believes it.

"Of course not," I whisper back. She pulls her hand out of my grasp and narrows her eyes at me.

"You think she's dead." Her voice booms in the silence. My other siblings turn their heads to glance at me. All look away quickly, except Christopher. His bottom lip quivers, and I can see how hard he is trying not to cry. Christopher meets my eye and looks away quickly. _He thinks she is dead or will die too. But he doesn't want it to be true._

"I'm thinking realistically," I hiss back at her. She stands up suddenly and walks to sit across the room, next to Chris. She grabs his hand as she sits down and rests her head on his shoulder. _She really does think Adalynn will be okay._

And then I see Carlisle, walking down the hallway towards us. He's still in his surgery scrubs, blood stained on them. _My little sister's blood._ I stand up quickly, my cup dropping to the ground and spilling as I rush towards him. My siblings stand too, alarmed.

As I walk quickly towards him I see his face. It's unreadable. And I have seen that face before; when he tells a family that they will never see their loved ones again. As I slow my walk, dread spreading over me, I think back to the last time I saw her. She said she didn't want to be there; she didn't want any visitors. She had been so stubborn and I finally blew, unable to control myself. I had yelled at her, and she had answered back coolly that I was the reason she had killed herself. Would that be my last memory of her? Would I never get to apologizes?

"Carlisle," I breathe when I reach him. I grip his shoulders, used to his cold skin, and steady myself. He was my mentor, he took me under his wing when I first moved here and helped me. And seeing him like this, about to tell me Adalynn is dead, I can already feel the tears on my face.

"It's okay Dan," Carlisle tells me softly. I can hear my siblings behind me, waiting for the news.

"What happened to her? Is she alive?" I whisper out. Carlisle grimaces and my fate is sealed. _She is dead._ _Oh god. I don't need to him to tell me that._ I think I would have collapsed, if not for Carlisle holding me steady.

"Let's talk about this somewhere else." I want to shout at him. I want him to tell me that she is dead, get it over with. But he leads me down a hallway I have been in many times and into an empty room.

"Adalynn is alive," Carlisle finally says once the door shuts. I blink my eyes and collapse into a chair; not sure I heard right. Danielle gasps and turns into Kevin's shoulder, sobbing in what I am guessing is happiness. Kevin smiles slightly as do Kade and Kenneth. Christina smiles too, but she had believed the whole time that Adalynn would pull through. Christopher is confused; he obviously believed what I did. And I, I do not even know how I feel.

"But," Carlisle says swiftly after. "You gave the last doctor an okay to do an examination. And, we found some disturbing things." _Disturbing things?_ I lean forward in the chair. Everyone's eyes are on Carlisle; some curious, some sad.

He tells us everything that he knows at the moment. It is a lot to take in. At first, they had thought she hung herself, her second suicide attempt in two weeks. But now, from the bruising around her neck, they believe she was strangled and then hung. It is a miracle she hadn't died by the time they found her.

She had been raped before that. Carlisle informs us, as nicely as he could, that it hadn't been the first time. There are signs of abuse going on for at least two years. Kade and Kevin leave after he tells us that, but I can't bring myself to care what my younger brothers are doing. Dani and Christina break down, and both Chris and Kenneth have to help calm them.

They are worried for their sister, and so am I, but I can't bring myself to shed a tear. I know Carlisle has more to tell us; I can see how he hesitates. But I tell him that it can wait until later. Adalynn isn't supposed to have any visitors, she is still unconscious, but Carlisle manages to get her a large room and lets me wait in it until she wakes up.

**XxX**

The heart monitor is steady as I wait for my little sister to wake up. I'm sitting in a chair, as Carlisle checks her vitals. It's been an hour; she should be waking up soon. And then, on cue, her heart beat picks up, and Carlisle pauses. I shift forward in my chair.

"Adalynn?" Carlisle asks. "Adalynn, can you hear me?" There is no response, but I can see her eyes begin to flutter. "Can you open your eyes?"

"She's awake?" I ask, standing up to walk towards her bed.

"I think she can hear us," Carlisle responds, opening her eyes and running a flashlight over them. "Adalynn," Carlisle says. "Adalynn," he says again after he doesn't get a response. I reach out to touch her shoulder, even though I know I shouldn't. Her eyes snap open and she screams, her hands coming up to fight me.

Her legs begin to thrash under the blankets and she screams louder, yelling things. Carlisle calls for help and helps hold her down. She could hurt herself, but she doesn't seem to notice that it's me. "Stop Logan!" She sobs out as nurses run in. Carlisle barks out to sedate her, and slowly her struggles stop as she goes back to sleep. She mumbles again: _Logan,_ and then slumps into the bed.

**Adalynn's POV**

"I know this is hard, Adalynn. But you need to tell us if someone is hurting you. No one blames you or is angry, we just want to help you and catch the man that's doing this to you," the detective tells me softly, holding my hand. I blink my eyes quickly and my other hand comes up to press on my eyes, trying to keep me from crying.

"I can't," I whisper out. _I really can't. I know it's stupid; they already know, there is no use in denying it now. And I don't, but I still don't tell them it's Logan._

"Yes," the detective nods incurably, "Yes you can, Adalynn." I shake my head, trying to plead with my eyes. _Can't she see; see that I don't want to talk about this?_ She sighs, shifting in her seat, but keeps her polite smile on. Her partner is gone, probably talking to my family, and it's just me and her.

"Who's Logan?" She asks me after a few minutes of silence. I suck in a big breath of air, retract my hand from hers and stare wide-eyed. _How does she know? How can she know?_ I shake my head, whimpering. _Just his name, it makes me think of everything he's done._ I shut my eyes tightly and then snap them open, gasping.

And I can see him there, in my mind even after I open my eyes. He's smirking at me, and there's that look in his eyes; the one I know too much.

"Shh…Adalynn, it's okay. Logan can't hurt you now." She touches my shoulder, and I jerk away from her. _She's lying._ I squeeze my eyes shut and Logan's smirking at me. I press both of my hands against my head and shake my head.

"No, no, no, no!" I scream. But Logan doesn't leave, and I can feel him on me. I scream as more hands help him, and I try to struggle. They hold me down, and Logan still smirks at me as his friends laugh at me. It's just like the last time. I try to get away, but they are so strong. And then, everything fades away and my eyelids become heavy. I make one final cry before I go under.

**XxX**

Someone is holding my hand. It's the first thing I realize as I begin to wake up. _I wonder who it is. A family member? The detective? Maybe Dr. Rhodes?_ But, somehow I don't believe its any of those people. The hand is warm, and it feels familiar.

As I become more aware of what's going on, I realize it's completely silent. The person holding my hand is barely breathing, and is the only person in the room. And I realize I'm in pain, lots of pain. I groan and open my eyes, groaning again at the sharp light. Somewhere beside me someone sucks in a big gulp of air, but says nothing. The hand tightens around mine but it feels good.

I open my eyes again, squinting to get used to the light. I want to sit up, but I don't think my body could handle it. Slowly, grinding my teeth against the pain, I turn my head as far as it can go in the neck brace to see who is sitting next to me. I almost don't believe my eyes, but I know he's there because of his hand around mine.

"Seth," I whisper. He looks up from our entwined hands, and I can see the warmth in his brown eyes. _His beautiful, absolutely breathtaking brown eyes._ It's almost been three weeks since the last time I saw him, but it seems like it's been forever. I want to move closer to him, lean toward him and kiss him. But I can't move, both in pain and shock. Seth scoots forward in his chair, brings my hand up, and kisses it lightly.

"Adalynn," he breathes out against my knuckles. I let out a shaky breath, and blink my eyes rapidly, thinking this is just a hallucination.

"Are you real?" I ask him. He glances up at me, smiles softly, and nods his head.

"Very real," he tells me. And I smile back at him. _Because he is real. Seth is here, with me, holding my hand._ But then my smile fades. He left me, and he'll leave me again, now that he knows. I grip his hand harder, as if it would stop him.

"Please don't leave," I whisper. He kisses my hand again.

"Never." We're silent for a long time. He doesn't say anything, and sometimes he brings my hand up to kiss, or rub it with his thumb. Finally, Seth speaks again, and his voice is full of pain. "Why didn't you tell me?" I pull my hand away quickly. _He ruined it. I don't want to talk about it._ He sighs heavily. "I'm sorry, Adalynn. We don't have to talk about that."

"Why didn't you come to see me?" I ask him, crossing my arms over my chest. We are both still whispering, like we're scared someone is going to find us. Seth tries to grab my hand again, but I jerk away from his touch, my face twisting in pain.

"Are you okay?" Seth asks me. I don't answer. "Please answer me," he pleads.

"After you answer me," I demand. I can see the pain in Seth eyes as he leans back in his chair.

"When I kissed you for the first time after-" Seth stops and sucks in a big breath of air. _After I kidnapped you._ "The next time, you told me it reminded you of that day. And, I assumed it was the stress you've been in the past month, and maybe you just…snapped." _Oh. I can see how Seth would think that it was his fault._

Slowly, I reach out and place my hand on his. He looks up at me and grabs my hand, squeezing it gently.

"You have to tell me," Seth whispers. _I know I do. I know I should. But I'm scared._ As if Seth can read my mind, he says, "I'm not mad at you Adalynn. I just don't want whoever is hurting you to do it again. Do you?" I shake my head quickly. "Then tell me, Adalynn. Help yourself."

"He was my boyfriend back in Michigan. His name's Logan Tillerman."

**XxX**

"And what did Logan do to you?" The detective asks me. I glance at Seth, still sitting by me with my hand in his. He smiles softly and nods his head encouragingly. I bite my lip, close my eyes, and squeeze Seth's hand tightly.

"He raped me." _There I said it. I expected something, like the world to end, but nothing did. I don't feel different, and the world is still moving._ "Since I turned fourteen. When I left to live with my family I didn't think I would see him again, but he turned up at my door and he-" I cut off short, gasping for air.

"It's okay, Adalynn. When did this happen?" The female detective asks me. I gulp, opening my eyes.

"About three weeks ago, the day I came to the hospital," I tell her. Seth's hand tightens slightly and I glance at him. _His face is calm, too calm, and scary._

"Two days ago, did he come back again?" She asks me, drawing my attention back to her. I nod my head, blinking my eyes to try to stop the flashbacks.

"I don't know how he got in, but he-he did and-and he-" I stop again, turning my head away from the cop and burying it in my pillow. Seth soothes me, whispering that it is okay. I don't want to talk anymore. Seth seems to know this, and he asks if that is enough. The detectives leave us quietly and I continue to cry.

"I'm sorry," I sob to Seth. His chair is touching the bed, and his head rests on the railing. He lifts it, confused at my apology. "I'm so sorry," I say again. He wipes a few tears away from my face.

"Why?" He asks me. _His voice is soft, calm, loving._

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I'm sorry I kept going back to him. I'm sorry I let it happen," I list off, trying to sit up but wincing and gasping in pain. He doesn't reply to anything I say, but his face becomes alarmed. He presses the call button, and a nurse comes in shortly after.

"She's in pain," he tells her, frowning. I think she gives me some morphine, but I don't pay attention. When she leaves, I focus back on Seth, waiting for him to say something.

"Is that what you believe?" He finally asks me. "That you went back? That you went back to that-" Seth cuts off and his nostrils flare. I grip his hand tighter, wanting him to calm down. This was what I had been waiting for; him to blow up and get mad. He looks down at our intertwined hands, and I can see he is trying to calm down.

"Adalynn," Seth whispers, his voice tormented. _Because of me._ "How can you think that you went back to him?" Seth asks me. I gaped at him, my mind trying to explain it.

"I-I didn't leave when he first did it. I didn't tell anyone," I explain.

"No, Adalynn, he threatened you. He made you stay with him," Seth tries to explain. And, somewhere in the back of my mind, I know he is right. He had threatened my family, and me if I told anyone. But, I also know that I could have stopped him, I could have told Seth before. Seth would have protected me, and helped me, and then I would be okay.

"But-" My voice slurs, and I notice that I don't feel any pain anymore. The medicine must also make me tired. I fight to keep my eyes open, to look at Seth, but I fail. I can feel his hand still around mine as I drift back to sleep.

* * *

**So? I finally gave you what you wanted. She told them! Seth is back! Is this the road to recovery? Maybe... Review Please.**

_**REVIEW!**_


	23. Lacrymosa

_This is a short chapter, and I apoligze for it. Thank you so much for all the reviews and love._

* * *

**Playlist:**

**Lacrymosa by Evanescence**

**Chapter Twenty-Three - Lacrymosa**

It's been a week since I finally admitted the truth. At first I thought that everything would feel different, that I would feel better, or at least feel relieved. But I don't. I feel the same as I did when everything was a secret. Although, things have changed.

I got released today, finally after days and days of not knowing. They wanted to put me back in the mental ward, but I had flipped out. I didn't think I would be able to handle it, even if they put me in another room. Dr. Rhodes wanted to test it, just to be sure.

The room she placed me in was just like the one I was in before. And I was in there for a few seconds before the whole thing came rushing back to my head. I had screamed and banged on the door before they had finally let me out. My family was completely against the idea of putting me through that again; and Dr. Rhodes was confident that she could fully help me now that she knew what happened.

So, I was on Anti-depressants and a bunch of other drugs. I didn't pay attention when she listed off the names and what they would do. I have to see her four times a week, and blah blah blah.

"Adalynn." I look up, smiling as I see Seth in the doorway. I'm home, finally. After four weeks, I can finally toss and turn in a bed without falling off. He moves to sit next to me on the bed, keeping the door wide open. Just another new rule my family made up. Like the fact that I and Kade have switched rooms; he now had the whole third floor to himself, and I was in between Kevin and Kenneth's rooms.

"Hey," I greet, resting my head on his shoulder. He wraps a hand around my shoulder and leans me down, so we're lying next to each other. I turn into his big chest, finding it's welcoming.

"They arrested him today," Seth tells me softly. Immediately I pull back, pushing against him as he tries to comfort me.

"I don't want to talk about that," I say, slipping off the bed. I wince as I take the first step. My body is still sore. Seth is right behind me and I don't move as he rubs my shoulders soothingly. My tears sting as I blink them away.

"Okay," he whispers, turning me around to face him. I hug his torso, my head falling against his chest again. "We don't have to talk about that. Where do you want to hang out tomorrow?" '_Hang out,' he likes to refer to keeping me under protection as 'hanging out.'_

"Nowhere," I tell him.

"Your family is going to his bail hearing," Seth informs me. "They don't want you to be alone at home. Maybe we could hang out at my house-"

"Will someone else be there?" I ask him angrily. He doesn't answer, and I take that as a yes. "Then I don't want to go." Seth shifts from foot to foot.

"Well then, maybe you should go with your family-"

"No," I cut him off quickly. "No," I say again, softer. "I don't want to go." _I don't want to see him._

"Okay. We'll just stay here then," Seth offers, smiling a little. He is trying, I realized. He is trying really hard to go back to our relationship before all of this happened (it feels wrong saying normal, since it definitely isn't normal). And I wish I could do that, but it is pointless to try. I could never go back to the person I was before, not unless I somehow found a way to erase everyone's memories and score some drugs.

"Sure," I offer back, smiling slightly also. His smile grew into a goofy grin and it made mine grow too. Yet, with everything that has changed in the past weeks, he can still make me feel better. I let him guide me back to the bed and lie down with me. My head rests on his shoulder again and he runs his hands through my hair. I shiver; it feels good.

We stay like this for a long time; I'm not sure at what time I begin to get tired. Seth's careful not to disturb me as he tucks me under the covers. My grip on his shirt loosens and I think I fall asleep. But I wake up, what had to be only a few minutes later.

"I think you should go home now, Seth," a voice says. It sounds like Dan, and I try to keep my eyes open enough to see him, but I can't. Seth must have nodded because I can feel him trying to get up. I grip onto his shirt tighter, trying to pull him down to me.

"No," I mutter, trying to open my eyes. I hear something I can't make out; is it Dan? "No, stay," I whisper. There are a few moments of silence and then Seth leans back and uncurls my fingers from his shirt. He "shh's" me and kisses my forehead. If I had the energy, I would have smiled; I love it when he does that. "Don't leave," I say again. My eyes flutter shut, and without thinking, I continue to say, "I love you."

**XxX**

I wake up to a bright sunny day. This is surprising in Forks. Seth is asleep next to me, our hands intertwined. I just feel happy, seeing him next to me, peaceful. I sit up and lean over him, studying his face. It is just as cute and beautiful as it had been last night. The thought of last night makes me think of what I said. I had told him, and it was then when I realized I never got to the chance to tell him before.

I'm smiling as I shift out of bed and move to the doorway. My house seems completely quiet, and I glance at the clock. It is almost ten in the morning. Have they already left? Left me completely alone, with Seth still asleep? Aren't I on like, suicide watch or something?

Shrugging, I turn back towards my room and smile again at Seth. Tip-toeing I walk back to the side of the bed and try my best to sneak back in. Of course, I screw up, because Seth rolls over suddenly with his eyes wide. He smiles at me and grabs my wrist, pulling me towards him. I bury my face in his hot (I meant that in both ways) chest.

"Hey," I whisper. He begins playing with my hair like he had last night.

"Hey," he breathes onto my forehead, kissing it slightly. I squirm, even though I enjoy it.

"It's sunny," I comment lazily. He glances away from me and to the window, smiling wider.

"Yes it is."

"Maybe we should do something today," I reply sweetly, playing with his hair. He sighs and kisses my forehead again. I love these moments, when we are just together and happy. When I don't have to think about anything or anyone. It feels nice_._

"Like what?"

"You never did take me to that picnic," I remind him, trying to keep my voice light. His eyes darken for just a few seconds before he smiles again. This time he kisses my lips and we both sigh at the same time.

"That's true." He shifts to leave, but I pull him back down, finding that, even though I suggested we could do something, I don't want to move.

"Or," I drag out the word, smiling, "we could stay in bed. All day." Seth seems to like that idea more, because he laughs and we continue to kiss.

**XxX**

I pull away from his mouth, gasping as the phone rings. He groans, trying to kiss me again, but I push him away with a giggle. "Adalynn," Seth moans, grabbing my arm as I crawl to the side of the bed. The phone rings again.

"I've got to answer this, hold on," I reply. I grab the phone off its battery charger, my eyes going wide at the time_. It is almost one in the afternoon. Have we really just been hanging out in bed for that long? _I bite my lip as I remember the feel of his lips on mine. The phone rings a third time, and I finally answer it.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Adalynn, its Dani." I straighten up, my happy feelings leaving me. I think about hanging up the phone; I don't want to hear what she has to say. Seth and I had created our world where none of my problems existed. This was bringing me back to reality. Seth, seeing my tense body, tries to comfort me as Dani speaks. "I just wanted to let you know, that he got low bail."

"…Kay?" I'm not sure how to respond to that. That means Logan would probably be out in the streets by the end of the day.

"There's an order of protection, he can't be within one hundred feet of you," she tries to make me feel better. I want to laugh at that. Like he would stick to that rule, and like it would stop him. And even if he did, Logan could do so much to me even if he was one hundred feet away_._ "Are you okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah, Seth's with me," I tell her. He squeezes my shoulder and I fall back into his chest. Tears threaten to fall, but I blink them back, clutching the phone tightly.

"Well…okay. We'll be home soon," Dani tells me.

"Kay, bye." I hang up before she responds and curl into Seth's form. At that moment, I would have given up anything to have a razor, or something to relieve the pain.

"It's going to be fine, Adalynn," Seth whispers. I almost believe him_. Almost._ "I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore." I nod my head against his chest, but still doubt it. Seth can't always protect me, even if he tries his hardest_._

"Yeah," I lie, not wanting to make the day worse. "I know you will."

**XxX**

Seth finally had to leave, but only after I begged, pleaded and failed to get him to stay. My siblings were set on him leaving, and they didn't want him staying over night again. Especially with my parents coming to visit tomorrow. They had been in China or something when it happened, and their cell phones hadn't worked. We finally got in touch with them three days ago, and they will land in Port Angelopus early tomorrow morning. I won't see them until later in the day because I have a session with Dr. Rhodes.

My bed feels too big without Seth next to me. I want to feel his arms around me and cuddle with him. He had said he would try to sneak back into my room tonight, but my siblings are constantly checking on me and he doesn't want to get caught.

My cell phone rings and I race to pick it up, thinking it is Seth. "Hello Adalynn," the voice on the other end says before I can talk. It isn't Seth's voice. "Look out your window." For some weird reason I obey, although I already know who will be out there. Logan.

Seeing him, and not just hearing his voice, makes the situation that much more real. I begin to shake and gasp for air. He is across the street, standing past the sidewalk and close to the forest. Still, I can see him smile at me.

"I'm exactly one hundred feet away from you," Logan breathes into the phone. I turn away from the window, closing the blinds, but I keep the phone to my ear. "Now, Adalynn, I know you don't want to go through what happened last time I saw you." I gulp, a sob escaping my throat. I pray my family didn't hear that_._ "And if you don't, you will say nothing at the trial. Nothing. Or I'll kill you."

He hangs up right after that, and I drop the phone. It might sound like a cheesy ending to a bad soap opera (aren't all soap operas bad?) but, it was so scary. In a few seconds I thought of the things I could do. I could call the police or tell my siblings. They would take care of it. I could not tell anyone and do what he says. But finally, I numbly grab my phone and call the one person who I know would fix this.

"Adalynn?" Seth answers right after the first ring. I let out a shaky breath and sob again. "Adalynn!" He yells, alarmed. "Is something wrong?" I hear people in the background and then silence, waiting for my answer.

"Please," I choke out. "Come over, Seth." I set my phone down on the ground, not bothering to end the call or talk anymore. I can hear Seth calling my name but I don't answer as I curl up into a ball on the floor and sob as quietly as I can. At some point, he stops yelling and the dial tone fills my room.

I hear the doorbell ring on the first floor and I groan. I had hoped Seth would have come through the window. He is yelling downstairs and my family yells back. I don't catch it all but I hear my name often. Finally, I hear heavy feet coming up the stairs, and then Seth bursts my bedroom door open. I jump, alarmed, and Seth comes to my side quickly.

He picks me up, taking me to my bed. Dan comes to my side also and they are both yelling at each other and me. They're confused. I just want them to shut up, and let me be with Seth; he will protect me_._

"L-Logan," I whisper out. Their yelling cuts off and they look at me. "Logan, he was outside. He called me." Seth grips my hand tighter and I can see the mini vibrations running through him. He is trying to control it, and failing. Dan is stunned for a few seconds and then he sits down next to me and holds me. I am actually glad that he does, and not Seth. We hadn't apolized to each other from the time he visited me at the hospital, and I liked the way he held me. _I need my big brother._

Sometime later the detectives—the male was Detective Milgram, and the female was Detective Hathaway—come by to ask me more questions. I tell them where he stood and they say they will try to get him back into jail. I am so exhausted by the time they leave, I just want to go to sleep.

"Come on, Seth," Dan says as he sees me close my eyes. "You should go home, talk to your parents."

"They know where I am," Seth replies sharply, still holding my hand. He is mad, he said he would protect me but he hadn't.

"Still," Dan says, "you should leave, let her sleep."

"I'm not leaving her again." Seth's voice is determined and his grip on my hand only tightens. It doesn't hurt; it just causes my hand to sweat a lot. _He's blaming himself. _But, I can't bring myself to calm him down and tell him everything will be okay.

"You're sleeping on the floor then," Dan replies.

* * *

_*Grins at Dan* Sorry, it seemed like there needed to be someting at the end to lighten the mood. Like I said, short chapter. Originally, this fic was going to be thirty-five chapters long, but I put two chapters together to help make the chapters longer. Can you beileve this was supose to be chapter Twenty-Seven? Wich means, we are very close to the end of this story. *Sad face*. But, I loved all your reviews so far and I need only two more before this will have two hundred reviews. Seriously, that is awesome._

_**REVIEW! (please? I've leaned to have some manners).**_

**_Oh, and P.S. To all LOST fans who read this (if any did) I MUST know your thoughts on not only the SERIES finale, but the whole show in it's self. So, just add that in there somehow, thanks._**


	24. Sweet Sacrifice

**Sorry for the long wait. I struggled with this a lot. It's short but it's a chapter! Huge thanks and love to my beta, RyK77, for basically writing the second half of this. **

* * *

**Playlist:**

**Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four—Sweet Sacrifice**

"You ready?" I don't answer at first, just stare out the window. They both wait patiently, staring at me, but I don't feel the need to answer quickly. I am glad that only Dan and Seth are here today; it had taken me many arguments to convince my family to stay home today. They all wanted to come, but I didn't like the idea. It was bad enough I would have to tell my story to a room full of strangers; I didn't want my family to hear everything that happened.

"No," I whisper out, sinking into the seat. I don't want to go. I shake my head. "No, I want to go home." I had told myself, on the way over, that I could do this. That I could tell everyone what happened and then be over with all of this. But now, staring up at the building, I know I can't.

"Adalynn, we can't. You have to do this," Dan explains to me. Any other day I would have snapped at him and said 'I know.' But I can't find my voice. Instead I just grab Seth's hand and open the car door. I keep my face buried in his chest for the most part, letting him guide me where we need to be. Seth stops in front of a door and I realize that this is where I have to wait for my name to be called.

"Don't leave me," I plead to Seth. He gently pries my fingers off of his shirt and cups my face.

"You can do this, Adalynn," Seth whispers encouragingly to me. "I'll be there when you testify, okay? You'll be fine." His words make me smile slightly but when he straightens up I feel panic build in me again. I grab his shirt again, gluing my body to his. He sighs, and once again pries my fingers off. "Adalynn, stop it. You will be fine," he says, more forceful.

I gulp, staring at him, before finally nodding my head. I send one last pleading look at Seth and Dan before entering the waiting room.

**XxX**

It is frightening to be so close to him. To be in the same room as he is. Terrifying. Logan waits a few feet away from me, sitting behind a table and smirking at me. He didn't think I would testify; I'm not sure if I can testify, even as I sit on the witness stand. He is so intimidating, sitting there casually at his rape trial.

I force my eyes away from him as I sit down in the chair after I say the oath. Instead my eyes search for Seth, who is sitting in the front row behind the prosecutor and beside Dan. I sigh as he offers me a small reassuring smile and then focuses on the prosecutor.

The questions are everything she had already gone over with me when we practiced my testimony. I shock at how easily I tell the room of the abuse I suffered. Occasionally, I glance at Seth and know it's hard for him to listen. He grips the bench he sits on, and his eyes are distant. I catch him glancing at Logan once, but I don't look at my ex-boyfriend once during it. Dan looks calmer than Seth, but I know he is just as angry and upset as Seth.

But when Logan's attorney stands up to ask me questions, I get nervous again.

"Adalynn," he begins, stepping forward. I bite my lip. "You claim my client raped you repeatedly-"

"He did," I interrupt. He pauses, looking at me with narrowed eyes, before he sighs and waves his hand like it wasn't important.

"Why didn't you tell anyone? If he really raped you; why did you not tell anyone after the first time? Or the second time?"

"H-He said he would kill me!" I say, trying to defend myself.

"And you believed him?" He asks, looking at me. I open my mouth to answer and realize how dumb it must sound. Finally, I nod my head.

"Yes."

"Hmm…Adalynn, isn't it true that you're a drug addict?"

A surge of boldness runs through me all of a sudden. I glance once more at Seth's face to build my confidence and then answer. "Logan introduced me to drugs. And sometimes, when I fought too much he would put a needle in my arm or a pill in my drink before he pinned me down. He's how I got addicted in the first place!" I took a calming breath. "It got to the point where every time I did drugs I'd relive all the times he raped me. Rehab has been a real blessing." I realized how true the words were; even though I had fought the doctors the whole time. "I'm not a drug addict anymore."

The defense attorney takes a moment to collect his thoughts before speaking again. "Isn't it true that you were addicted to drugs before you ever met Logan?"

"No. I never had drugs before that time he took me to the forest where a few of his friends were. My therapist explained to me that Logan took advantage of the trust I placed in him and that I believed him when he said it wouldn't hurt me."

The attorney stares me down for a second before continuing. "If you were on drugs at the time, how do you know it was really rape and not just rough consensual sex?"

I get offended at the question. Did he really think that I would have sex with him when I was only fourteen? My voice raises as I continue talking. "Would he have pinned me down and threatened me if I'd have said 'Yes'? Would he have needed to put a needle in my arm if I'd have wanted to have sex with him? No. He knew it wasn't consensual or else he wouldn't have drugged me in the first place."

The attorney's next question doesn't faze me. "If you knew he would keep treating you this way, then why didn't you leave him?"

"I did try to break up with him! He kept threatening to kill me and the people I cared about. And when I moved to Forks, he followed me. When I went into rehab, he broke in, drugged and raped me, and then strangled me. He followed through on his threat to kill me. It was in the rape kit from the hospital report! Consensual sex doesn't lead to death threats and getting strangled. There is no doubt in my mind that it was always rape. I never asked for any of this."

For a moment, I think I see a glimmer in the man's eye. It's almost as if he'd be glad to lose this case; almost as if he'd just thought 'She knows she's not a victim anymore, and I'd be proud of her if she were my daughter.' He turns to face the judge. "No more questions for this witness, Your Honor."

The judge looks over at me and tells me to step down and leave the room. As I walk down the aisle toward the door, Seth steps beside me and takes my arm in his. As the door closes behind us, I let out a deep sigh of relief. I can't believe it's finally over. I turn my body into Seth's chest and cling tightly to him, crying silently. All that confidence I had a few minutes ago left me completely.

"Shh..Its okay now, Adalynn. It's over. I'm so proud of you." I nodded my head, clutching to his shirt.

"Can we go home now?" I ask him, sniffling. I pull my face out of his chest and he gives me a reassuring smile.

"Sure," he whispers. "I'll go get Dan, okay?" He asks me, leading me over to a small wooden bench outside the court room. I nod my head and pry my fingers off of him and watch as he goes back into the room. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

I have no clue how I was able to say the things I did in there. Say what he did to me to the jury and judge and in front of Seth and Dan. But I somehow did it. And now I'm crying. Well at least I didn't cry in front of Logan; he would have loved that.

The door re-opens and I smile slightly at Dan. He forces one back and rushes over to hug me. I feel safe in his arms and I rest my head on his shoulder, forcing back tears.

"I want to go home," I tell him, pulling away. He nods and kisses my forehead, leading me to the doors. Seth is on the other side of me, holding my hand. I have never felt so safe in my life. Logan soon to be in jail and me in between my brother and werewolf boyfriend.

**XxX**

Seth is sitting in the front and Dan is driving; just like on our way to court. "I want pizza," I decide. Seth turns to look at me and smirks. "What?" I shrug. He just laughs and turns back in his seat. The red light turns green and the car begins to move again, Seth still laughing.

I turn my head just in time to see the black car speeding towards the center of the intersection before my head is banged into the glass.

* * *

**Cliffie and a short chapter. Sorry for that. I hope to get the next chapter out quicker. Would you please review? It makes me smile =). **


	25. My Immortal

_**Alright people; here is the next chapter. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and my beta, RyK77. Also, I would like to thank vampiremom1221 for giving me all the medical advice that I asked for. Hope you guys like this chapter. Oh and the song totally does NOT go with the chapter but there was no other song that I could find that went with it so...sorry.**_

* * *

_**Playlist:**_

_**My Immortal by Evanescence**_

* * *

_**Perviously:**_

I turn my head just in time to see the black car speeding towards the center of the intersection before my head is banged into the glass.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five—My Immortal**

My eyes are pried open and a light is shown through them. I think I groan. There are so many voices around me; their sentences muffling together in a mumble. The light is gone but is replaced with more light, rushing past my eyes quickly. I'm in a lot of pain. That's all I can think about. The pain running through my body is the only thing I can register. My eyes flutter close…

...

The voices are louder this time, easier to understand. There are blurry figures that I can see through slits on my eyes. There is so much noise, overwhelming my brain. And the pain is still there. Why isn't anyone doing anything about the pain? My eyes drift close again and I liked how the dark calms me…

**XxX **

My dreams make no sense. I know I am dreaming…somewhere in the back of my mind at least. But I don't understand exactly what I'm dreaming. Every time I try to think about it, the dream seem to erase from my mind and move to a new one. It's confusing, but I can't think too hard about it.

There are voices, blending together. And sounds; lots of noises. But other than that it is just blackness. I can slowly feel myself waking up, the voices and sounds getting louder and more defined. I moan (at least I think I did, I can't be sure) as light gets brighter behind my eyelids. I know I will have to open my eyes; to figure out what the hell was going on. The last thing I remember is being at the courthouse with Seth and Dan.

I hear what I think is footsteps and then something pressing against me. It feels familiar; not the thing (which I guess is a hand) but the whole thing. I hear a voice, but I can't bring myself to focus on what it is saying. I am so tired, but I force my eyes open. There is a bright light over me and I squint, trying to see past it. I am on my back on a bed, facing a gray ceiling. I'm in the hospital; I find it slightly weird that I can tell that just by looking at a celling. _But how did I get here?_

I roll my head to the side, wincing at the pounding I feel when I do, when I feel someone next to me. There is a man there in a white coat; a doctor.

"Hey, there you are!" He says, smiling. "I'm Dr. Mead. Can you tell me your name?" _He doesn't know my name? What happened? Where are Seth and Dan?_

"Adalynn," I croak out. He nods his head and pulls out a small flashlight, shining it in my eyes.

"Do you know where you are right now?"

"The hospital."

"Do you know the date and year?" He asks me. I swallow. My throat is sore and dry; it feels weird to talk. I try to remember the date of the trial. I had moved to La Push only a few days after school was done and it had been three weeks before he came back for me. The trial date was July 28th but I figure I must have been out for a day or two.

"It's 2013 and July 29th or something. Right?

"Can you tell me the last thing you remember?" The doctor doesn't answer me. I frown.

"Walking out of the courthouse with Seth and Dan," I say. "Where are they?" I ask him, panicking.

"They're fine. You were in a car crash on your way home. Both of them were extremely lucky with almost no injuries. But you, I'm sorry to say, are pretty banged up," he informs me. _A car crash?_ We were in a car crash? _Of course!_ I snorted a little, rolling my eyes. One crisis is done with (Logan) but then a new one comes. I look down at my body wondering how much damage was done to it this time, and my eyes widen. My right arm is in a cast in the air, wires attached to the ceiling holding it there. There's a blanket over most of my body except for my left leg. Like my arm, my leg is casted and also has wires keeping it up in the air. Although I can't see my right leg, I can see the bump of the cast under the blanket. There are tubes everywhere on my body. Some disappear behind the top of my hospital gown but the other ones are so tangled up I can't figure where they go.

"I broke both of my legs?" I whine in disbelief. This is worse than I suspected.

"And your right arm," the doctor says, grimacing. "Along with a few broken ribs that pierced your lung. You also had a ruptured spleen which we had to get out. And a bad head injury. You gave us quite a scare. You were unconscious for almost a week-"

"A week?"

"Yes, we took you out of the drug induced coma two days ago."

"Wait, I was in a coma?"

"Shh...It's okay. You should go back to sleep, you need your rest," Dr. Mead tells me, rummaging through a cabinet in the room.

"I can't go to sleep! I have to see my family! How bad is Dan hurt? Is he here? I've got to see him!" I try to sit up but stop automatically at the pain racking through my body. My whole entire body is in pain. My legs hurt, my arms hurt, my chest hurts... It is hard for me to breathe! Dr. Mead comes back to me, this time on my other side. I still the rest of my body but move my head slightly to watch him. He injects something into my IV line.

"I just gave you some morphine; it will help with the pain and make you sleepy. Don't worry, when you wake up we can talk more and you can see your family. But you need your rest first." I can already feel the medicine working before he finishes talking. Too tired to fight against it, I just nod my head and close my eyes.

**XxX**

When I wake up it's because there is a nurse standing next to me, gently coaxing me awake. I blink my eyes a few times against the harsh lights and then focus on her. She smiles nicely at me.

"Hey, honey. I'm just going to check your temperature and stuff. Okay?" I just nod my head; still tired. She checks my blood pressure as I have the thermometer under my tongue. I check the clock on the wall and see it's five o'clock at night.

"Where are we?" I ask her. "Like, what hospital are we in?"

"Oh, this is Port Angeles General Hospital," she tells me. I nod my head; the room looks different from Forks Hospital rooms.

"Where is my family? Can I see them?" I ask hopefully.

"Most of your family is here; your brother is actually next door," she tells me.

"Dan? Oh God, is he okay?" I ask.

"He's fine. He's getting discharged tomorrow; he just had a concussion and a broken arm. Don't worry," she says, soothing me.

"So can I see my family?" I ask again.

"Not yet," she tells me. "I'm sorry, but Dr. Mead doesn't think you're up to it yet. If your head scans tomorrow are good, he might let you see them." I frown, again. But I want to see them _now_. I want to see Seth _now_. Seth must be so worried.

"What about Seth? Is he okay?" The whole time I assumed he was perfectly okay; worrying more about my human brother than my werewolf boyfriend.

"Seth didn't even have a scratch on him. It was a miracle. And now you need to stop asking questions and go back to sleep." Her voice is stern and she pulls my blankets up. She turns off the lights as she leaves and I find myself extremely tired suddenly. I pray I can see Seth and my family tomorrow. Although I know I want to see Seth more than my family.

**XxX**

"So..."

"Your scans look good..."

"So..."

"And you're vitals are good..."

"So..."

Dr. Mead smiles at me. "So..." He says teasingly. "I'll let you see a few visitors today. But no more than two at a time and I don't want you too overwhelmed." I squeal, smiling. I thank Dr. Mead and get ready for the first people to come through the door. I'm hoping at least one of them is Seth or Dan.

"Adalynn!" _Oh God_. It's not Seth nor Dan who comes through the door, but my parents instead. I smile despite my disappointment and say hi.

"Oh God! You look terrible!" My mother says, rushing over to my side. I was used to her never really thinking about what she was saying and her rude but true comments. "But it's so good to see you! I was so worried!"

"We both were Adalynn," my father says, standing on the other side of me. I smile at both of them. They might not pay attention a lot but I missed them and loved them.

After an hour of visits I had seen my parents, Dani, Christina, and Chris. Triple K had all gone home after sleeping four days straight in the waiting room. But they would come in tomorrow to see me. Dan was also home, despite his protest, I was told. Although I was sad I wouldn't get to see him, I knew he needed his rest. He would also see me tomorrow. Seth had yet to see me, and it scared me. But Chris had assured me that he was here and was going to see me. So I am anxiously waiting for him to walk through my door.

And then, he does. It had only been two minutes since Chris and Christina left, but it felt like forever when Chris said he would tell Seth to see me. I smile at Seth as he closes the door. He looks like he is wearing the same thing he had on at the courthouse. Had he not changed in the six days he couldn't see me (four of those were spent unconscious)? Seth smiles back at me; I can see the relief in his eyes.

"I was so worried," he whispers, still standing by the door. I try to move toward him, stupidly, but stop and pant in pain. Earlier today Dr. Mead had gone over everything they had done to save my life; apparently I had almost died...again. Knowing everything that was done seemed to make me more aware of my pain. Quickly, Seth is at my side, helping me into a better sitting position. I relax into his warm hands.

"I'm sorry," I whisper to him, referring to his earlier sentence. Seth snorts and shakes his head, falling into the chair next to my bed. My hand is in his, and he squeezes it.

"Only you would apologize for a car crash that wasn't your fault," he says. His words trigger something in me.

"Seth, what happened to the person driving the other car?" I ask him. He sucks in a big breathe, which alarmed me of something bad.

"The man was drunk, very drunk. He died on impact," Seth tells me.

"Oh." I can't think of anything else to say. It's quiet and I want to kick myself for asking the question. This should be a happy time; I'm finally seeing Seth!

"I missed you a lot," I say, smiling at him. He smiles back, relaxing.

"I missed you more; you were unconscious most of the time."

"That's true but I think I missed you more." Seth smirks and shakes his head but says nothing. After that, our conversation flows easily. We talk about the things he did while he stayed at the hospital. I was right about him staying the whole time and not changing. Which I tell him bothers me a lot, but he says he couldn't bear leaving me. It is sweet, so I let it pass. A nurse comes after an hour of talking and says that I need my bandages changed and that Seth needs to leave.

At that, I turn to Seth with a big joking smirk. "Seth, you smell like a wet dog. Come back after you've had a nice hot shower and a much-needed rest. I won't have you walking around the hospital like a zombie-wolf."

Seth huffs, taking in a deep breath, and starts laughing. He leans in to whisper in my ear, while rubbing his unwashed hair against my cheek. "This 'Dog' would rather be sleeping on your lap, but I'll go home to my own bed since it makes you happy." He pulls his lips from my ear and plants them on my cheek before leaving the room.

It is only four when the nurse leaves after changing the bandages, but I am so tired that I ask her to turn off the lights, and I fall asleep.

**XxX**

It's been three weeks since the accident and two weeks since I woke up. I am still in the Port Angeles hospital, much to my dislike, but I am feeling better and better everyday. There is still a lot of pain but most of the time I am high on pain medication and I can't feel anything. I sleep most of the time and I see visitors while I eat my meals. Sometimes I go to get scans of my head or x-rays, but mostly-when I'm not sleeping-I will chill out and watch TV.

Suddenly the door to my room opens and a person walks in carrying a tray of food. I frown. The food here is terrible. Mostly I get Seth or someone to get me food from the cafeteria. "Thank you," I tell her as she sets the plate down on the table and wheels it in front of me. When she closes the door, I push the tray away from me and wait for Dan to come see me. Seth had told me at breakfast that he would stop by.

The door opens again but Dan isn't there. It is a doctor, I can tell by his white coat and a breathing mask over his face. The only thing I can tell about him is that he has dark brown eyes. He is looking through a file as he walks towards me. I shift slightly, wondering what is going on.

"Alright, Adalynn. You're going to be transferred today," he finally says, "to Forks Hospital." He places the file down on the foot of my bed. I frown, my eyebrows pushing together in confusion.

"No one told me that," I say. The doctor sighs.

"Yep, your family wanted it to be a surprise," he tells me, walking to my side.

"Oh!" I smile now. That makes sense. I would be moved closer to home. The doctor begins to disconnect me from the heart monitor and the other machines I am connected to (I am still unsure what they are for and what they are called). The doctor doesn't talk to me or look at me while doing this, which is slightly awkward. He disconnects the wires that keep my foot and arm elevated and gently sets them both down. It feels different but better, no longer putting strain on my shoulders. The doctor pulls my blankets down to my feet, and his hand touches my foot. _It is so cold..._

My eyes flash up at him. Now that I really focus on his eyes I can see they aren't dark brown, but black. The doctor jerks back, the name tag on the coat catching my eye. It says Dr. Mead... _Cold hands, black eyes... _Oh my god! My breathing hitches and I fumble with the remote, trying to find the nurse button. The vampire must realize I figured out he isn't a human, because he takes off the face mask and grabs my left wrist, holding it still. He smiles, showing me his sharp white teeth. I shudder and my body shakes in fear.

"Hello, Adalynn," the vampire breathes onto my skin. I turn my head away from him, opening my mouth to scream. But the vampire leans down to kiss me, muffling my cries. _No, no, no, no, NO!_ This isn't supposed to happen! Why? After everything I've been through, why do I have to go through more? I give up screaming, settling for sobbing as the vampire assaults my mouth. He is so cold... so unlike Seth. I sob again as I think of him. Would he find me? Would he save me?

"Ahh..." The vampire sighs as he pulls away from my mouth. "I'm sorry to cut it short, my love, but we need to get going. We wouldn't want anyone to find us, now would we?" I don't answer except to sob again. The vampire (it seems so weird to me that I haven't learned his name yet, although we don't really talk much) bends down and scoops my body up to his chest. I scream out in pain, my body shaking while I cry out.

"Shh... I know it hurts Adalynn. I got you some pain medication; I'll give you it when we get to our house." And then, he walks over to the window in my room and smashes it open, ignoring the alarms that suddenly go off in the room. I scream again as he jumps three stories and lands on the ground, jerking my body. The vampire has a smile on his face as he runs away from the hospital and towards a car in the parking lot.

Tears slide down my face as he places me in the backseat, laying me down. Cool air hits my bare skin and I shudder again, turning into the seats. What will he do to me? What more can he do to me? How much more damaged will I be in a few days? The vampire sits down in the front seat and turns on the car, speeding out. He turns to face me even though I am facing the seats.

"I have waited so long for you, Adalynn. Don't worry, I won't let any of them find us. We'll be together, forever." I just continue sobbing.

* * *

_**Yeah...sorry. Another cliffie and it seems really mean to do this to Adalynn after everything she's been through. She just can't get a brake! But I want everyone to know that from the moment I began writing this story this happened. i have none how this story will be going from the very beginning so I want you to know that everything will work out...maybe. So...review and tell me how much you hate the vampire (and he DOES have a name but it will be in the next chapter).**_

_**REVIEW, please. Thank you!**_


	26. Forever Gone, Forever You

_Okay, I know it has been a long time since I updated, but my beta, RyK77, had computer troubles and we couldn't get in touch. I'm sorry about that and yes the chapter is short, sorry._

* * *

**_Playlist:_**

_Forever Gone, Forever You by Evanescence_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six—Forever Gone, Forever You**

I'm sitting on the couch, watching some TV when I hear a howl. Leah, who is sitting next to me, lifts her head at the sound, and I glance at the window. Across the street, in the forest, I can make out Paul's wolf form, staring at our house. Obviously, the howl means they want us to shift.

Leah stands up and begins walking to the door before hesitating and looking back at me, waiting. Sighing, I haul myself up following her outside. I wonder what is going on and briefly think about Adalynn before telling myself I shouldn't get my hopes up.

Shifting at the same time and running into the forest, I'm shocked that almost the whole pack is here, minus Jacob.

_What's up, Sam?_ Leah asks as we run through the forest, closer to where the wolves are sitting in a circle.

_Paul and Jared caught a scent while patrolling today_. Sam begins. I pause my run for a moment before I go on. We've caught his scent many times, although it never led anywhere. I wonder why I have to be here this time. It only hurts me. _They followed it._

_And we came to a cabin_, Paul continues from where Sam paused. I finally get to the clearing and everyone turns their heads at my appearance. _Seth, we saw her._

_You-You what? _They saw her? Adalynn? They know where she is? Why didn't they get her out, why weren't we there right now!

_Calm down, Seth!_ Sam orders, hearing my thoughts_. The vampire was there and they didn't want to take any chances._ I snarl when Sam mentions the vampire, but I really realize what's happening.

_Adalynn! We have to go now!_ I scream, trying to go through Paul's mind to see where the cabin is.

_Seth, we are. But you need to calm down_—

_Calm down!_ I scream at him, growling loud. _We found Adalynn, and we're just sitting here talking about it. We have to go!_

_Seth_! This time, Sam uses his alpha voice and my knees wobble from the force of the word. _The Cullens are getting ready to come with us. We can't afford to lose the vampire again. Also, Adalynn will most likely need medical attention, Carlisle will tell Jacob, who is with him, when he has everything he needs. Which should be_—

_Sam_! Jacob's voice comes floating into my mind suddenly. _They're ready_.

I let out a howl at the words and growl, ready. The rest follow my action, and Paul takes off, leading us farther away from La Push.

I can't believe it. We have finally found Adalynn and we are going to her, and she will be back in my arms soon. These last two years have been hell for me and my family, and Adalynn's family. It seemed that every time something bad happened to Adalynn, something worse would happen shortly after.

The police had been baffled by her sudden disappearance, but had confirmed it had been a kidnapping when they got video of an unidentified man carrying out a crying Adalynn to a car waiting in the parking lot of the hospital.

The Cullens were ready to plant evidence to try to cover up what really happened. Although I don't know exactly what they did, I knew they had somehow been able to get the police to think that Logan had hired someone to kidnap her after he was told that she would have to testify again.

I stayed away from Adalynn's grieving family as best as I could in this small town. Adalynn's parents had moved in with them ever since the abduction but mostly all of them were at college. And when they were home they stayed home, not going out. Except for Dan when he went to work and their parents.

I knew it seemed weird for me to withdraw from their family, but all of them reminded me so much of Adalynn, and I already was having enough pain. I knew in the beginning, everyone was worried that I would return to the way I was when Adalynn first disappeared. But instead of staying in my room and never doing anything, I was always out and searching for Adalynn.

After a few months of trails that led nowhere, I had stopped searching as much, feeling guilty that I was giving up on finding her. But now, Paul and Jared had seen her in a cabin. She was alive and we were going to save her. I was going to save her.

The run is long and we pass into Canada, joined by the full Cullen family soon after that. Carlisle and Edward both have hiking bags and I realize that they are the reason that we couldn't have just run to Adalynn so quickly. Those bags have medical equipment so that they can be prepared for whatever state they find Adalynn in.

Finally, after three hours, we are in a small town called Powell City, just a little north of Vancouver. I can smell the vampire's scent as soon as we hit the town and I let out a snarl of disgust. All of us slow into a walk as we jog through more forest before Paul finally stops a few feet from a clearing.

Inside the clearing is a small wooden cabin, a light coming from one of the windows. I can hear Adalynn's heartbeat, although it sounds slow, and faintly smell her. The vampire's scent is stronger here but not fresh; he isn't here. I growl a little; disappointed I won't be able to kill him.

"Seth." I look to Carlisle, startled; it's the first time any of us have talked the whole trip. "I think you should change back to human form, Adalynn might need you," he says. Adalynn might need me. Would Adalynn need me? Or would she hate me, for not getting to her sooner? Oh God, I won't be able to take that.

_Seth_, Sam says. _Don't worry. Change_. Not needing to be told again, I trot behind a tree and change, pulling on some shorts.

"Okay," Carlisle says once I get back. "Edward, Jasper and Seth will come with me while we get Adalynn. The rest of you, spread out to make sure the vampire is not here."

We start towards the cabin but Edward stops, cocking his head to the side. "Do you hear that?" He asks. And then I do here it. A second heartbeat, this one faster. Carlisle sighs, obviously not happy. "Someone else is there. I think they're sleeping, their thoughts are fuzzy."

"Esme, Alice, do you think you could get the human?" Carlisle asks. Together, all six of us walk closer to the cabin as the others spread out. The door is locked but I simply kick it open, the door splitting in half. There's a small living room with a couch and one chair along with fireplace. The kitchen takes up the other half of the room. There's a hallway in between the two rooms, leading to two doors right next to each other and a third door on the left wall.

"Adalynn's in the back, the left door," Edward says. I barely hear Edward telling Esme and Alice where the second human is as I cross the house to get to the door, Carlisle close behind me. Adalynn's just on the other side of this door…

I open the door and stop suddenly when I see her. Adalynn is sprawled across a bed, her hands handcuffed above her head. She's sleeping, her head resting on her shoulder. She looks peaceful and it startles me. I stand in the doorway, just looking at her when Carlisle pushes past me and comes to her side, Edward following closely behind.

Carlisle gently grabs her face, pulling it to him. "Adalynn?" He asks softly, trying to wake her.

"Carlisle." Edward picks something up from the dresser and shows him a syringe. Carlisle grimaces. "He drugged her. Ativan." I finally snap out of the shock of seeing her for the first time.

"What does that mean? Will she be okay?" I ask, walking closer.

"It means she'll be in and out a lot, and very weak. Although," Carlisle mutters, moving down to look at her legs. She's in nothing but a tank top and short shorts. "Her bones hadn't healed properly, she wouldn't be able to walk far and not be in pain."

"Carlisle," Edward says again, placing his hand on Adalynn's forehead. "She has a fever and I smell vomit."

"Alright, we need to get her back home quickly, before he comes back and her fever gets worse. Edward, break the cuffs off. Jasper, come here." Jasper moves from the hallway and into the room. I had forgotten he was there but it makes sense as to why I'm not freaking out. He's calming me.

"Jasper, I need you to cradle her head, make sure she doesn't move it. I don't want any more damage done. Edward takes her left side. Seth, carry her legs," Carlisle orders. I move to the end of the bed, sliding my hands underneath her legs. Her skin is warm, even to me, and electricity shoots through me. I have missed having her in my arms so much.

Suddenly, Adalynn stirs, stopping all of us. She tries to move her head in Jasper's hands and then mumbles when he keeps it still.

"Victor," Adalynn mumbles, fluttering her eyes open. "You're back so soon?" She asks in a dreamy voice. I glance at Carlisle, to stunned to say anything. She opens her eyes and squints. "Victor?"

"Adalynn, honey," Carlisle says, leaning down to touch her face. "Adalynn, it's me, Carlisle. We're here to take you home," he tells her.

"Carlisle?" Adalynn slurs. "Where's Victor? And Kayla. He was suppose to…" Adalynn trails off, slumping. I get alarmed, panicking that something is wrong.

"Don't worry, Seth, it's just the drugs. She'll wake up for a few seconds or minutes and then go back to sleep," Edward assures me.

"Yes, but we should start moving now. On three, lift her." It seems silly that four supernatural creatures have to carry one one hundred pound girl. We lift her from the bed and I frown at how skinny she looks. Maybe she's less than a hundred pounds.

Carefully, with me first, we move out of the room and into the hallway at the same time Esme and Alice exit the other room. In Esme's arms, propped up by her hip, is a little girl. She looks about two or three years old, wearing a pink skirt and a white t-shirt with polka dots.

My eyes widen as I take in her scent. She's half vampire. And she looks so much like Adalynn…

"Kayla!" I'm so stunned that I don't notice that Adalynn had woke up. The little girl whips her head around when she hears Adalynn call out. Her eyes widen and she pushes against Esme, trying to get closer.

"Mommy!"

* * *

_Another cliffie. Ha ha. I promise it won't be this long of a wait for the new chapter. But, while you are waiting for the next chapter, could you please check out my new story; Fate Has Other Plans? Evanescence is almost over and I have been working on this new story for months so I decided to post it. It's over on Twilighted also if you want to read it there. Please review and give my new story a chance, there are only two chapters so far._

_Review and Read!_

_-xoxo, Kiki_


End file.
